After The Battle
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Alternate ending for The Final Battle. Story of Victoria and her life after Diego's death. Based in NW Zorro
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER THE BATTLE**

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights, Zorro Productions Inc does - I just like to play with the characters.

Plot – This is an alternate ending to The Final Battle.

I wish to thank everyone who reviewed The Final Battle, it's very much appreciated. A number of you have asked me to post this alternative ending, so here it is but be aware that a couple of chapters are sad, especially the first one, but it does get better so please keep reading.

This is a story of Victoria and her life after Diego's death.

At first I didn't want to write a story where Diego had died, you're not meant to kill off the hero but I couldn't get it out of my mind. It maybe a little out of character in the way I have written Victoria, Alejandro, Felipe and others but I guess that's what fanfic is for :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It had been many weeks since the death of Diego de la Vega, for being the bandit Zorro and the whole pueblo was still in mourning, none more so than Don Alejandro and his grandson Don Felipe and especially Senorita Victoria Escalante, the beautiful tavern owner.

Victoria hadn't been her usual happy, outgoing self since his death. How could she? Not only had she lost her best friend but also her lover, the man who should have been her husband. The memory of that horrible day, was still fresh in her mind, she could still remember the moment that her beloved had died. At the instant the trapdoor opened, she had buried her head in Don Alejandro's shoulder and all but collapsed against him. She could not watch the moment of his death, she did not want her very last image of him, to be swinging from the hangman's noose.

Don Alejandro too had closed his eyes at that precise moment, unashamed tears ran down his face as he prayed for his son's soul, knowing that Diego would soon be joining his beloved Felicidad in heaven. His whole body shook in despair, one's children should not die first, it wasn't the natural order of things. If he had been given the chance, he would have offered himself in his son's place, to give Diego his chance of life. As Victoria fell against him, he staggered a little but soon held her tight in his arms.

Don Felipe had resolved to watch, to show his respect to his father right to the very end but his gentle soul would not allow him to do so. Death was a normal part of life and he had seen much as a young child, perhaps too much, for he could not bear to see the man he loved as a father, die in that way. He knew that death from hanging was not always instant but he prayed that it would be. He bowed his head and let his tears flow.

Afterwards Don Alejandro urged Victoria to come and stay with them and she gratefully took the offer. And in those first several days, she stayed in Diego's room, refusing to come out except when Don Alejandro had all but pulled her out of the room to eat. He was terribly worried about her, it was as though she had given up on life, she didn't eat much but then neither did he or Felipe for that matter. In those early days, Don Alejandro had to draw on that great strength that had kept him going through the dreadful time when his beloved wife had died. That time, he had his young son to give comfort to, but now he had another family to console. He held them together as a family while he grieved privately in his own rooms.

Dominic Sanchez arrived the day after the execution and was very distraught at not being able to save his cousin. He blamed himself because the delay in his return to Los Angeles was of his own making. He had visited a well respected wine producer and he had spent the day with the family, immersing himself in the process of wine making. When he heard that Diego had been arrested, he rode immediately to Los Angeles with his men but it was too late.

It was then that his own secret was revealed. He had been so full of anger, so full of guilt that he almost executed de Soto on the spot, he had the authority to do so. But Don Alejandro stopped him, urged him to reconsider his actions, not to act on his anger, that Diego would want justice to be served. After much heated words between the two men, Dominic finally agreed to not summarily execute de Soto but he would arrest him for the murder of a member of the Royal Family, amongst other charges and he would personally escort de Soto back to Madrid to stand trial.

* * *

><p>It was only after Diego's funeral and burial in the small family cemetery, high on a hill overlooking the sweeping hacienda and the lands beyond, that Victoria began to pull herself together. She had not yet fully accepted his death but life had to go on, her tavern needed her attention and so with great reluctance she left the loving atmosphere of the hacienda, much to the disappointment of Don Alejandro and Felipe, who both urged her to stay longer but she promised them that she would visit often. She had become part of his family, just as she would have if Diego had lived.<p>

At first it was hard for Victoria being on her own in the tavern, but each morning she forced herself to get out of bed, made herself dress and get the tavern ready for the coming day. She had to do this, otherwise it would have been too easy to give into her grief, to lose herself in her pain, to give up but she couldn't, she wouldn't. She owed it to Diego to live but it was hard, she missed him terribly.

Little things would always set her off crying. A memory, a sound, a forgotten book and she would remember him. On a number of occasions, she heard a piece of juicy gossip and found herself saying, 'wait until I tell Diego' and then she would break down once more. She had never realised just how much he had been a part of her life. It was always hardest at night, when she was no longer busy and her thoughts would always turn to him. She didn't know how she did it but she managed to get through the first several weeks and was slowly coming to terms with his death.

But lately she had been feeling off colour, with the aroma of certain foods making her turn a decided shade of green and on several occasions she had to rush outside. She felt tired, her breasts were tender and along with other signs, she could no longer deny the obvious. She was carrying Diego's child. She had known the risk when she had visited him in his cell the night before his death. He too had known the possibility of her falling pregnant but it was a risk they gladly took, for the both knew what the next day would bring. She had no regrets about making love with the man who should have been her husband.

But now that she was with child, the enormity of the situation hit her. Society looked down at unwed mothers as being shameful but she didn't feel shame. She felt scared but also pleased and sad at the same time; sad that her child would never know his or her father. She wanted to have his child but she didn't know what to do. She knew she had to tell Don Alejandro but was afraid of his reaction. She knew that this was not the way he wanted grandchildren.

Victoria had been spending more and more time at the de la Vega's hacienda; she had dinner there at least three times a week. But as she knocked on the door of the grand hacienda, she had no idea just how Don Alejandro would take the news. She knew that Diego's strong sense of propriety came from his father and she hoped that he would not turn her away, not when she needed his support more than ever.

Don Alejandro opened the door himself, he gave her a warm friendly smile as he ushered into the library. He was happy to see her, he loved her like a daughter and that was how he had been treating her and he was pleased to see that Felipe was just as welcoming. There was an unspoken agreement between the two men, to take care of Victoria, just as they had promised Diego.

But tonight Victoria seemed anxious, nervous about something.

"Victoria, are you okay? Is everything alright?" Alejandro asked concernedy

"I need to speak with you and Felipe." her voice trembling.

"To both of us." he was surprised.

Victoria nodded. "Please Alejandro." he had asked her to drop the honorific title a couple of weeks ago. She still felt a little strange at calling him by his given name.

Alejandro was now very concerned. "Has anything happened at the tavern?" he knew that she had some overnight guests but they had seemed respectable enough.

"No, it's nothing like that. Please, get Felipe." she pleaded.

Alejandro gave her one last worried look and went to get his grandson.

Victoria was trembling and felt ill as she gently rubbed her still smooth stomach. 'Oh please let them understand' she prayed to herself.

Alejandro came back with Felipe behind him and they both noticed just how pale and nervous she was. Alejandro sat beside her on the lounge, while Felipe took the chair across from them.

"Victoria, please whatever is troubling you, you can rely on Felipe and me to help you in any way we can; you are part of our family."

Victoria nodded as she looked at Felipe and saw his worried frown.

"Vic...tor...help..." he tried to say. He practised all the time to speak. He too wanted to keep his promise to his father.

She felt tears rush down her face. "Oh Alejandro, I don't know what to do."

He squeezed her hand. "Tell us what's wrong, my dear."

"I...I..." She stuttered as she flushed a deep red, took a deep breath and continued, her voice trembled. "The night before...Diego died...I...we...um...made love." she finished as she kept her gaze on the carpet, she didn't dare look at Alejandro or Felipe.

There was silence in the room as both men absorbed the information.

"Madre de Dios." was all Alejandro could say. He was shocked at first, angry that his son had disgraced this lovely woman, but then as he thought about it, they could not have done anything else, on their last night together. He did not blame them at all, wanting to find some happiness in that terrible time. Then the realisation of her words hit him.

He gently lifted Victoria's tear stained face to his. "You're with child, aren't you?" he asked kindly.

Victoria nodded. "Si, I am carrying Diego's baby. Please, please don't be angry with us or disappointed. We both knew the risk but..." she clutched his arm.

"Oh Victoria, I'm not angry or disappointed. I understand everything, my dear. If it had been me, I probably would have done the same thing."

Victoria sobbed. "Would you?"

He nodded. "Of course." he pulled Victoria into his arms and held her as she cried. He didn't know what they would do now but he knew one thing, he would stand by her. He would accept her child as his grandchild, just as it should be.

Felipe was stunned at this news. He knew how much his father had loved Victoria and that she loved him. He wondered whether he would have done the same if he had been in that situation and he found that he would. But he would have been very concerned about Victoria raising a child on her own. He moved and sat down next to Victoria, who should have been his mother and held her other hand in support. He knew his father would expect both Alejandro and himself to care for her, no matter what the circumstances. Then it hit him, he was going to have a baby brother or sister.

Victoria raised her head from Alejandro's shoulder and looked into Felipe's kind eyes, saw his understanding and compassion. She squeezed his hand in return, grateful for his support. This young man would have been her son, if she had married Diego. "What am I going to do Alejandro?" She asked a little calmer, she was relieved now that she had told them and it had been accepted better than she had thought.

"I'm not sure. Are you certain that you are with child?" he asked gently.

She nodded. "Si, I'm sure."

"You know what happens to unwed mothers." he said kindly.

Again Victoria nodded. "Si, I do. Alejandro. I remembered what happened to an old school friend. She had been sent to a relative in Santa Barbara and came back many months later, but we all knew why and wondered who the father had been." she paused then continued. "I always believed that she was treated terribly when she came back and that in the end her family had to move away."

She sat up straight. "Alejandro, I want this baby, his baby. I will not give it up and I will not deny that Diego was the father." She stated firmly.

Alejandro patted her hand, soothing her. Although the situation was grave, he had to hide a smile at her spirit; she would have been a perfect match for his son. "You are carrying my grandchild, I would never ask that of you Victoria."

Felipe signed 'and it's my brother or sister too'

Alejandro nodded. "That's right. We are family, and families stay together through good times and bad."

Victoria felt tears burning her eyes at the love and support that was coming from these two men. "I...I thank you both but what am I going to do?" she asked again.

There was silence in the room again.

Felipe signed 'what if we say you secretly married father'

Victoria thought about it. "Perhaps but everyone knows that I wasn't aware that he was...Zorro...until...until." she couldn't finish her words.

Felipe signed again 'well we could say you married Zorro then'

Alejandro shook his head. "I don't think that would work either Felipe. Diego would have had to sign his real name on the register."

"And besides, there have been to many secrets, too many lies." Victoria said softly.

Again, there was silence in the room, everyone deep in their own thoughts.

Alejandro was struck by an idea so radical, that he didn't want to think further on it but once the idea began, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He stood up, as he thought about all the possibilities, both good and bad. He didn't know how Victoria would react. He didn't know how the citizens of Los Angles would react. He couldn't believe that he was considering this idea but he had promised Diego that he would take care of her, just not in the way Diego would have envisioned.

Victoria and Felipe watched as Alejandro walked to the fireplace, deep in thought. They exchanged curious looks.

"Alejandro, what is it?" Victoria asked.

Alejandro made his decision, sat back down beside Victoria and held her hand. "You agree that our society doesn't accept unwed mothers. That you probably would have to leave here but the rumours would follow you and your reputation would be ruined." he said.

Victoria nodded sadly. "Si that is true."

"I have a suggestion and you don't have to answer me now, but just to think on it."

She looked at him curiously. "Alright Alejandro."

Alejandro took a deep breath. "Victoria, we've discounted the idea of a secret marriage with Diego or Zorro and but it would take a marriage for you to keep your good reputation, so I would like to offer marriage to you myself." he paused as he saw the shock on both Victoria's and Felipe's faces. "It would be a marriage of convenience, to give my grandchild, his rightful name. We can tell everyone the truth that you are carrying Diego's child or we can tell them nothing."

Victoria was dumbfounded, never in a hundred years, would she have dreamt of this, that the man she considered like a second father, propose marriage to her in order to save her reputation. "I..I...I don't know what to say." her voice trembled with shock.

"I know, don't answer me now. I am an old man, with only a few years left in me..."

Felipe came out of his shock 'you are not old grandfather' he signed.

Alejandro chuckled. "I am fifty-five, Felipe, that's not young." he paused and turned his attention back to Victoria. "My dear, I know it is a big shock, but think about the advantages you would have in marrying me. You would have the protection and the respect of the de la Vega name, you would become mistress of this hacienda just as you would have if you had married my son."

She shook her head. "But...But I think of you...as a father not as a...husband."

He nodded. "I understand Victoria, I see you as the daughter that my beloved wife and I never had. As I said, it would be a marriage of convenience."

Victoria stood up on trembling legs. "I...I don't know Alejandro."

"Think about it Victoria, that's all I ask."

She couldn't think, it was too much to take in. "I...I must go. I'm sorry." she was almost in tears once more.

Alejandro and Felipe stood and escorted her to the door. "I understand Victoria, take your time to decide."

Victoria nodded as she went out the door.

Once the door closed, Felipe immediately started signing. 'What are you doing, that's father lady and you want to marry her. I don't believe i.t"

It was Alejandro's turn to be shocked at the anger in his signs. "Felipe, I though it was obvious, she is an unwed mother and this is the only way to protect her. I promised your father that I would take care of her."

Felipe signed again. "But not by marrying her!"

Alejandro looked shrewdly at his grandson. "It's not that YOU could marry her, you're not yet of age."

He got his answer when Felipe blushed. "Do you like her Felipe?" he asked more kindly.

Felipe hesitated but tonight was for the truth and signed. "I do but..." he paused and then continued. "Are you sure there is no other way" he asked.

Alejandro shook his head. "No, I don't believe so, but it is up to Victoria to decide."

* * *

><p>As Victoria rode home, she was in deep shock, her heart raced and her hands shook. She couldn't believe what Alejandro had offered her. How could she even consider marriage to him? He was Diego's father, a man twice her age. She didn't love him, at least not in that way, what kind of marriage would it be? She couldn't think, all she had was questions, but no answers. She made it back just in time to reach the outhouse before she was ill<p>

Afterwards she felt a little better as she laid down on her bed and fell into a restless sleep. She dreamt of Diego, of his warm strong arms around her, of his scorching kisses and of their passionate but gentle lovemaking. She woke up calling out his name. It wasn't the first time she had cried out for the man she loved. She turned over and sobbed into her pillow, her heart ached for him. She didn't know what to do.

Over the next two days, Victoria went about her job in the tavern. It was a busy time and they were rushed off their feet with endless orders for food and drinks. It kept her mind off her situation, off the decision that she had to make. She didn't see either Alejandro or Felipe and she was grateful that they were giving her time and space to decide her future but she could no longer put off her decision, as once again she had to rush outside. She sent her girls home and closed the tavern early, there were no overnight guests and she slowly walked through her tavern and thought about Alejandro's offer of marriage.

If she didn't marry Alejandro, could she marry someone else? Who would even marry her? Perhaps a fortune hunter who just wanted to get his hands on her profitable business and had no qualms about the child not being his. What kind of marriage would that be? What future would she have if she didn't marry? She would be an outcast, she would be snubbed, shunned. She would be treated like the fallen woman that she was. She knew her business would suffer, her patrons would no longer come. Alejandro was right, she would have to leave Los Angeles. She would have to sell the tavern and start afresh but where would she go?

She couldn't just move to Santa Paula or even Santa Barbara, she was quite well known in those areas because of her business. She had contacts in most pueblos and larger towns in the area, and everyone knew about Zorro and herself. They would know that she wasn't married. She would have to go further south, even as far as Mexico City, where she knew no-one but she couldn't do that to Alejandro, it was his grandchild after all.

What about her brothers? Could they help her? Would they be able to conceal the truth from their friends? She shook her head, she knew that they would protect her no matter what but the rumours would still follow her and then they would be drawn into the scandal as well. She didn't want her brothers to suffer because of what had happened. And besides Francisco was still in the military and wouldn't be able to care for her and her child. And Ramon was newly married and they were expecting their first child next month and she didn't think they would welcome her at this moment and besides their house was small, barely enough room for Ramon and his wife.

She sighed again as she entered her room and gazed into her mirror. Her gaze dropped to her middle and she gently rubbed her stomach. "I must do right by you, little one. I must give you a future." she said aloud. "And that future is not having the shame of an unwed mother." She made her decision with a heavy heart. She would accept Alejandro's offer of marriage. What other choice did she have? At least it would be a marriage of respect and friendship. She couldn't bear the thought of marrying a stranger, without knowing what kind of man he was.

"Please forgive me Diego, but I must do what I think is best for our child."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks later under the disguise of going away on a business trip to Santa Barbara, Alejandro married Victoria in a simple ceremony, with Felipe and the Padre's sister as witnesses. If the Padre had any misgivings about the age difference of thirty-one years, he said nothing. He had married a variety of age groups over the years and this was no different.

The three de la Vegas stayed a week in Santa Barbara to do business regarding an upcoming sale of their cattle and to see their lawyer about their new family member. Victoria had her own room at the tavern where they were staying and she was grateful. Although she knew it was a marriage of convenience, by law her husband could demand his rights and no-one would interfere but he never did. Alejandro didn't even kiss her lips during the ceremony, just a gentle peck on her cheek.

During that week, Victoria thought about her future and what it meant. It was a major change in her life for she was now the wife of a de la Vega, mistress of the large estate. She had a new position in society to uphold, a new respectability that she hadn't had before. She knew that Alejandro would expect her to behave as a proper Doña, to run his household, to entertain his quests. She just hoped that she could live up to his expectations.

And unlike Diego, she knew that Alejandro would not appreciate her continuing to work in the tavern. Although the tavern now belonged to her husband, for the first time she thought about selling it. It just held too many memories for her, of Zorro's visits to her in her kitchen, his many deeds had been fought in or around the tavern and most of all it held the memory of Diego's gentle but passionate lovemaking.

During dinner that evening, Victoria bought up the subject of the tavern. "Alejandro, about the tavern, I know it belongs to you now but I would like to sell it."

Both Alejandro and Felipe looked at Victoria in amazement.

"You want to sell your tavern!" Alejandro said his voice showed his astonishment.

Victoria nodded. "Si, with your permission."

Felipe signed. "Why."

Alejandro nodded. "Why would you want to sell. It's been your home since you were born, it was your parents dream to operate the tavern."

Victoria started to speak but she was interrupted by the waiter bringing their meals.

"I...it's just that it holds too many memories for me, both good and bad." she sighed.

Alejandro saw her sadness, reached out his hand and touched hers. "Because of Diego?" he said understandingly.

Victoria swallowed hard to keep her tears at bay. "More of the other, than of Diego."

They both knew who she was talking about.

"I understand my dear, but you'll be living at the hacienda and there are even more reminders of him there."

She smiled softly. "I know but I can't explain it, I have more memories of both of them at the tavern than at the hacienda." she shook her head, she didn't want to go into the details.

Felipe signed which caused Alejandro to chuckle. "I know Felipe, I'm confused too but that's women's logic for you. It makes sense to them but rarely do they make sense to us."

Even Victoria laughed at his statement.

They ate in silence for awhile before Alejandro spoke up. "Victoria, I think we should hold off from selling the tavern for awhile." he paused and gave a small sigh. "We are all still grieving and may not be thinking with a clear head. It's a profitable business and besides you can always use it as an inheritance for your child. Perhaps he or she would like to run it in the future. We'll get a manager to run the day to day operations in the meantime."

Victoria was overwhelmed by his generous offer and she felt tears burning her eyes again. He was so generous, as was his son. "I...thank you Alejandro, I will think about it."

Alejandro smiled warmly. "Good, good. Now what about dessert, I hear this tavern serves a delicious apple tart."

Felipe signed eagerly, which needed no interpretation.

Both Alejandro and Victoria laughed at the young man's enthusiasm.

"He's still growing." She said.

Alejandro chuckled. "At eighteen, he would be."

"And a very handsome young man too, in his new clothes." Victoria added.

Felipe blushed at the gentle teasing. He still wasn't comfortable in his caballero clothes, which he had been wearing for the last two months. He was after all, the heir to the de la Vega estate and could no longer wear the loose linen clothes that he loved.

* * *

><p>It took the citizens of Los Angeles only one day to notice the change within the de la Vega household. First, they saw a gold wedding band with a small diamond in the centre on Victoria's hand, on the same finger as she wore the now known engagement ring given by Diego. Secondly, they saw her shift her meagre belongings to the sprawling hacienda.<p>

They gossiped for days, all speculating on whom she had married and why, until Don Alejandro put out an announcement that he had married Victoria Escalante. No reason was given for this unbelievable news. Again speculation was rife, some was plain ridiculous, while most were outright lies. Of course, all these rumours and innuendoes came back to the de la Vegas and Alejandro felt his temper rising at the ignorance of some of the people. He could see the hurt the lies were doing to Victoria and he had to put an end to it.

It was a week after they returned when Alejandro asked Victoria to prepare a dinner for Don Ricardo and his wife Doña Amelia. Victoria looked stricken, she didn't think she was ready to start entertaining and especially not with all the stories about them.

He saw her panic and sort to reassure her. "It's okay Victoria, it will be just the five of us. Ricardo and Amelia are my oldest and dearest friends. Together we can work through all of this." He sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair. "I'm so sorry Victoria, I had no idea that our marriage would cause this much pain for you."

Victoria saw his obvious distress and placed her hand on his arm. "It's happening to both of us Alejandro."

* * *

><p>Victoria was nervous as she waited in the library with Felipe for Don Ricardo and Doña Amelia to arrive. She was wearing her best outfit and realised that it wasn't good enough. Although she had barely worn the dark green skirt with matching jacket, it was old and with Alejandro's blessing, she had ordered a completely new wardrobe only the day before. She knew that Alejandro had approved of her choice for more refined clothing and had given her an allowance for such things.<p>

She had met Don Ricardo many times in the tavern and she respected him but she had only met his wife a handful of times and she had always felt a little intimidated by the older lady. She was tall as her husband, slender and her clothes fitted perfectly, her manners were impeccable.

Victoria turned as she heard Alejandro's voice warmly welcoming his friends inside, they chatted for a moment or two before coming into the library.

"Ah Doña Victoria, it's a pleasure to see you again." Don Ricardo said warmly as he raised her hand to plant a courteous kiss to her warm skin.

Victoria blushed as his gallantry and his respectful use of her title. "Gracias Don Ricardo, it's wonderful to see you too."

Don Ricardo motioned to his wife. "Do you remember my wife Amelia?"

Victoria smiled. "Of course, I'm please to meet you again Doña Amelia."

"Likewise Doña Victoria." Dona Amelia smiled warmly at the younger woman, noticing her nervousness. "I don't know about you but all these titles get in the way of good conversation between friends. I would be pleased if you call me Amelia."

This time Victoria's smile lit her eyes. "If you call me Victoria." she found herself liking this straight talking woman and wondered why she ever felt intimated by her.

During dinner, they chatted about anything except for the obvious subject. Both Ricardo and Amelia were burning with curiosity as to why Alejandro had married Victoria, a woman thirty-one years his junior, who had been engaged to his son. They saw a genuine affection between them but not as husband and wife, but more like father and daughter.

After dinner, they all moved to the library, the three men had a glass of wine each, while the ladies had water.

"Well, Ricardo, I guess you would like to know why we have asked you to dinner." Alejandro asked wryly.

Ricardo gave a small chuckle. "Alejandro you do have a way with words. Of course we are curious, about a lot of things."

Alejandro chuckled too. "I thought so. Well I don't know where to begin." he looked over at Victoria and then to Felipe, saw their nods. "You know that I have married Victoria and that you have heard all the rumours."

"Si, I don't believe I have heard such terrible lies." Amelia said heatedly.

"Gracias Amelia and they are lies." Alejandro stated.

"But Alejandro, you must have known that people would talk when you didn't give a reason for marrying Victoria."

Alejandro sighed. "I know, that was bad judgement on my behalf. I thought it wasn't anyone's concern but Victoria's and mine. That's why I asked you here tonight, we need your help to defuse this situation."

"Of course we will help you." Ricardo paused. "But we need to know the reason why you married, if you don't mind."

Alejandro glanced at Victoria. "It's..."

"No Alejandro, it's my problem and I should be the one to tell them." she stated firmly.

Alejandro nodded.

Victoria took a deep breath. "You know how much I loved Diego..."

Both Amelia and Ricardo nodded. "Of course Victoria, everyone knew of your feelings for Zorro, well for Diego that is." Ricardo said.

Victoria nodded. "Well the night before Diego died...well we did...um." she couldn't finish her words as she blushed deeply, but she was understood completely.

Amelia took Victoria's hand in hers. "You made love with Diego."

"Si." came her soft reply.

Amelia squeezed her hand. "Are you expecting Diego's child?" she asked compassionately.

Victoria felt tears form in her eyes as she nodded. "Si, I am. Please don't think badly of me, of us."

The older woman placed her arm around Victoria's shaking shoulders. "I could never think badly of you or of Diego for giving in to your love, Victoria. If it had been Ricardo, I would have done the same thing."

Her husband looked shocked at her remark. "Would you have done Amelia?"

Amelia chuckled. "Of course. I think the men sometimes take their sense of propriety too far." she replied boldly.

Victoria nodded. "That's what I always thought about Diego too."

Both ladies laughed at the shocked looks on their husbands faces.

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"So you married Victoria because she is carrying your son's child."

Alejandro nodded. "To give my grandchild our name and to make sure that Victoria is treated with the respect she deserves."

Victoria felt tears start again at his sincere words.

"Why don't you tell the truth, that Victoria is expecting Diego's child and wish to raise him or her within the family." Ricardo said.

"We had thought of that but what would people say about Victoria?"

"Alejandro, what they are saying now is horrible, but I'm sure that most of the people would understand the actions that Victoria and Diego took." Amelia said. She was still holding onto Victoria's hand in comfort.

"Amelia is right Alejandro, no matter how hard it will be to tell the truth, it would be better this way and believe me, the gossip and the lies will stop."

Alejandro looked at Victoria, who slowly nodded and looked at Felipe, who also nodded. He sighed. "Alright, we will tell the truth, but how do we go about it?"

Amelia patted Victoria's hand. "Leave that to us. We will set everyone straight in a discreet manner."

After Ricardo and Amelia had left, Alejandro escorted Victoria back to her rooms. She was looking tired and he felt the same. It had been an emotional night for both of them but he believed that only good would come from their discussion.

"I see that Amelia wasn't so frightening after all." he teased.

Victoria giggled. "No, I like her Alejandro, she's fun."

"And she liked you too."

They stopped outside her rooms. "Will everything be okay now Alejandro? With those lies about us,"

Alejandro nodded, "Yes, once Amelia does her magic, everything will settle down, you'll see,"

* * *

><p>The citizens soon discovered the real reason for the unexplained marriage between the wealthy but older Don Alejandro and the young tavern owner. Many approved of the honourable action that Don Alejandro had done and they were feeling contrite of believing the worst about the couple but there were a few that still had their misgivings. Alejandro was thankful that Amelia had taken Victoria under her care, giving the younger woman her guidance and protection.<p>

For Amelia was the most respected Doña in the district and by showing her public support for Victoria, she was helping to fight the battle to be accepted by the some of the other Doñas. She knew that most of the malicious gossip had come from one or two the local wives and she wanted to protect the young woman from the hatred. She had always admired Victoria for her tenacity and strength in running the tavern.

Victoria understood that Doña Amelia was guiding her in the ways of her new station in life, and she was grateful for the help. As much as she loved Alejandro as a father, there were matters that only another woman could advise on.

So, slowly over time, Victoria grew from Senorita Victoria Escalante, tavern owner, to Doña Victoria de la Vega, mistress of the sprawling estate. She found that running the hacienda was similar to running the tavern, although it had its own set of challenges. Since the de la Vega hacienda had been without a Mistress for many, many years, she found that Maria, their housekeeper wasn't used to having another woman in charge of the hacienda and this caused some friction within the household. She knew that she had to resolve the conflict between them but she was still unsure of her position and she asked for her husband's advice.

After dinner one evening, Victoria broached the subject as they relaxed in the library. "Alejandro, I need to speak with you about something."

Alejandro nodded. "Of course, is it about Maria?" he asked kindly as he lowered the latest edition of The Guardian to the small table beside him. He had been expecting this and he would have mentioned it himself if Victoria hadn't raised the issue.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You know?"

He smiled slightly. "I couldn't help but notice the tension between the two of you."

She sighed. "I'm sorry Alejandro I don't mean to cause any friction in your household."

"Victoria, you have nothing to apologise for." he replied firmly. "Our marriage not only affects the two of us but also all of the servants. We all need time to adjust."

She nodded. "I understand that but..." she paused to gather her words. "I need to know what my authority is in regards to the servants." she felt her face burn with embarrassment.

Alejandro realised she didn't fully understand what her position meant, it was his fault, he should have made sure that she was aware of it. He moved and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry Victoria, I should have explained this better. As mistress of my home, you have the authority to discipline the household servants, to hire or dismiss any that you believe are not pulling their weight, you're to ensure that the hacienda runs smoothly, that there are no quarrels between the servants or if there is, resolve the problems and to run the household accounts." he sighed and ran his fingers through his white hair. "I would imagine that running a tavern would be similar."

Victoria nodded. "It is but with Maria...If I have to dismiss her, how would you feel...I mean she has been with you for so long..."

Alejandro patted her hand. "I hope that it doesn't come to that. Dismissing a servant is very serious and must be done only as a final option. I would be sad to lose her but I would fully support any decision you make. The servants are aware of your authority but it is up to you to find the best way to use it." he smiled warmly. "I hope this has helped you in someway?"

She smiled back. "Yes, yes it does, thank you Alejandro."

He squeezed her hand. "You're most welcome Victoria. Please don't ever hesitate to come to me if you have any problems no matter how small it is. If I don't know, then I can't help you."

* * *

><p>Two days later Victoria had to confront Maria over her behaviour and she felt nervous. Although she had the authority, she still felt uneasy that she had to discipline Alejandro's long time housekeeper. But it had to be done.<p>

She called the older woman to her office. "Maria, I would like a word with you." Victoria asked politely, calmly.

The older woman nodded. "Of course Ma'am."

Victoria motioned Maria to sit on the chair opposite her. "I think you know why I have called you here, it's a matter of your behaviour..."

Maria spluttered. "My...my behaviour ma'am?"

Victoria nodded. "You must be aware of the tension between us."

Maria lowered her head and felt her face burn, she knew very well that her recent behaviour had been terrible

Victoria continued. "Maria, I do have the highest regard for you and I know that my husband feels the same. You have served the de la Vegas for a very long time and I can understand that you may resent my presence here as the mistress after so long without a lady in charge. But I am Doña, I am in charge of the hacienda and it is my duty to ensure the smooth running of my husband's home."

Maria nodded. "I understand Ma'am." her voice trembled.

Victoria sighed. "I want us to get along but if we are unable to work together, then I would have no choice but to dismiss you."

Maria gasped in shocked. "But...But..." she had no idea that her behaviour had been so bad that she could lose her job over it.

Victoria leant forward. "Maria, I don't want that to happen. You are almost like a member of the family and my husband and I would hate to see you leave us. So if you are willing, I would like for us to start over, to forget everything that has happened."

Maria had tears in her eyes. Doña Victoria had been right, she had not liked the younger woman coming into the hacienda and taking over what she had longed thought of as her own private domain. "I'm sorry Doña Victoria, I never meant to be disrespectful to you. I would like to start again."

Victoria smiled. "Excellent, we shall start over." she paused and then continued. "I think that in the coming months, I will be relying on you for a lot of things." she lowered her hand and gently rubbed her stomach.

Maria wiped her tears away. "I would honoured to help you with the little one."

Victoria nodded. "Good, now shall we go over the guest list for our dinner party next week."

Maria smiled warmly as they began the task of drawing up a menu for the party.

The tension between the two women disappeared almost overnight and was replaced by a growing respect on both sides, and in no time at all, the servants settled down and the hacienda began to run smoothly once again.

Alejandro was proud of Victoria and her handling of the situation, he never doubted her ability to resolve the conflict between her and Maria, considering that she had run the tavern on her own for almost ten years, there would have been plenty of disputes, not only with her staff but also with the patrons. All she needed was the confidence to run his hacienda.

During the time that Victoria was discovering her new role as mistress, Alejandro was teaching Felipe the business side of the ranch. He was pleased that his grandson quickly grasped all the finer details of bookkeeping as well as understanding the comprehensive stock records for both their cattle and horses, and he felt that when the time came to hand over the ranch to Felipe, he would be leaving it in good hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Late one afternoon, almost three months after her swift marriage to Alejandro, Victoria was sitting in the garden, sobbing quietly.

Felipe heard the heartbreaking cries as he came around the corner and quickly rushed to her side. "Vic…Victoria, wh…what's wr...wrong?" he was speaking more fluently now but he still continued to stutter.

She looked up at the young man. "Oh Felipe..." she couldn't finish.

Felipe put his arm around her shaking shoulders. "Pl...please te...tell me." he said kindly.

Victoria turned her face into his shoulder. "I...miss him so much." she sobbed. "He should be here, feeling his child move."

"I mi...miss him too." he whispered. He felt his own tears start to fall at her obvious grief and it matched his own sorrow. Five months ago, he had lost his best friend, his big brother, his mentor and father all at once. He pulled Victoria into an embrace and held her gently as she cried.

After awhile Victoria stopped crying and slowly pulled herself together and moved out of his comforting embrace. "I'm sorry Felipe, your shirt is all wet." she sniffled.

Felipe shrugged and gave her a small smile. "My...sh...shirt will dr...dry. You said yo...your baby mo...moved."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes." she placed her hand on her swollen stomach. "I felt the little one move."

He smiled. "May I." he gestured with his hands.

She smiled back. "Of course you can."

He gently placed his hand on her belly.

After awhile he shook his head and removed his hand. "Di...did not fe...feel baby mo...move."

She sighed. "It was only a small movement, perhaps soon you will be able to feel more."

He looked in awe at the miracle that was growing within Victoria. "My br...bro...brother or sis...sister."

She nodded. "Si, it's your brother or sister."

They both smiled at each other.

He reached out his hand as if he was going to wipe her tears away, but he stopped himself and let his hand drop to her shoulder instead. "Are yo...you okay now Vic...toria?"

She nodded. "Si, gracias Felipe. You know, Diego would be very proud of you."

Felipe blushed at her compliment. "Gra...gracias, father wo..would be pr...proud of you too."

They gave each other a quick hug before they went inside the hacienda.

* * *

><p>"Madre de Dios." Victoria groaned tiredly. "How much longer?"<p>

"It will be anytime soon Doña Victoria." replied Doctor Hernandez.

Victoria was too exhausted to nod her head before another strong contraction hit. Her first pains had started just over twelve hours ago, while both the de la Vega men were out riding along their boundaries but thankfully Amelia had been visiting for lunch and was able to send for the doctor.

"You're doing just fine Victoria." Amelia held her hand and used a cloth to wipe her damp forehead.

"It better be worth all this...arhhh." she bore down again as another seizure racked her tired body.

"You're doing great Doña Victoria, just one more push..."

She cried out as she gave everything that she had into one last push. She collapsed against the pillows and moments later, she heard her baby's wail. She was overjoyed at hearing that wonderful sound, hot tears flowed down her face as she gasped for breath. "Doctor...what...what."

The doctor smiled warmly. "You have a healthy son, Dona Victoria. I'll clean him up and then you can hold him."

Victoria turned her tearful face to Amelia. "I have a son, Diego's son."

"I'm so happy for you Victoria." both women had tears of joy flowing down their faces as Doctor Hernandez gently handed the tiny bundle into his mother's waiting arms.

Victoria's heart melted as she held her son for the very first time. She felt a love so pure surge through her soul, that it almost overwhelmed her. She knew in that moment, she would do anything to protect her child. "Dios, he is so beautiful, Amelia." she whispered as she planted a very soft kiss to her baby's head.

"Si Victoria, he's gorgeous." the older lady replied as she wiped away her tears of happiness for Victoria and her baby son.

* * *

><p>Short time later Amelia came to Victoria's side, her son lying in bed beside her.<p>

"Victoria, are you up to having a couple of visitors? There are two gentlemen waiting outside, rather impatiently I might add."

She smiled at her friend. "Yes, of course let them in."

Amelia grinned as she went to open the door. "Don't stay too long gentlemen, she needs her rest." she whispered as she passed them in the doorway, leaving the de la Vegas alone together.

"Oh my." Alejandro said, his eyes filled with tears of joy, as he looked down at his tiny grandson lying on the bed beside her. "He's so beautiful." he whispered. "How are you Victoria?"

Victoria felt her own tears start again. "I'm fine, a little tired. Would you like to hold your grandson, Alejandro?"

He swallowed hard. "I would love to."

Alejandro sat gently on the bed, while Victoria carefully placed her son into the arms of his grandfather and from the very second that he held his grandson, his heart melted completely. "I never held Diego until he was four months old. I had been away on campaign and missed his birth." he said sadly, regretfully.

"Oh Alejandro, I didn't know." she replied compassionately, she saw his sadness and placed her hand on his arm in comfort.

"It's alright Victoria, holding my grandson almost makes up for it." he kept his gaze on the sleeping babe in his arms.

Felipe couldn't take his eyes off his baby brother. He had always wondered if he had any brothers or sisters, or whether he had been an only child. But now he had a baby brother who was nineteen years younger than him. Felipe had celebrated his nineteenth birthday two months ago, while Victoria herself had turned twenty five a week ago.

He watched as his grandfather gently rocked the sleeping baby. "So ti...tiny."

Victoria laughed softly, if only they knew, she thought to herself. "Si but he will grow soon enough. Would you like to hold your brother Felipe?"

Felipe shook his head. "I...do...don't know. I mi...might drop him."

Alejandro chuckled. "You won't drop him, come, sit in the chair and I'll hand him over."

As Felipe sat in the chair, Alejandro stood and cradled his grandson and crossed over to his other grandson.

"Ok Felipe, put your arms out." he gently placed the babe into his arms. "Now, put your hand under his neck to support his head and wrap your other arm around him. Yes that's it."

He stood back and said proudly. "I now have two grandsons."

Felipe gazed down in wonder at his tiny brother in his arms. He suddenly found that he couldn't wait to teach Diego's son, all about riding, fencing and fighting, about science and the cave. He would tell him many tales about the masked man, stories that even Victoria wasn't aware of.

Victoria's heart swelled with love at the sight of her son with his grandfather and brother.

"Have you decided on a name yet Victoria?" Alejandro asked.

She nodded. "We had talked about names and Diego said that we had a son, he would like to call him after my father. So I am naming him Alfonso Diego de la Vega."

"Victoria that's wonderful. I'm glad, your father was a good friend of mine. And what if you had a girl?"

She smiled a little shyly. "We would have called her Felicidad."

Alejandro swallowed hard. "You would have called your daughter after my beloved."

Victoria nodded. "Si, I knew how much she meant to Diego and to yourself."

He felt tears burning his eyes. "Oh Dios." was all that he could say, he was staggered that they would have called their daughter after his wife.

Victoria felt hot tears welling in her eyes once more. "Oh Alejandro, I wish that...Diego could see his son."

Alejandro moved and sat on the bed and put his arm around her shoulders. "I believe that he already has Victoria. I believe that Diego and his mother are looking down on us right now rejoicing in this miracle and knowing that we are all looking after each other."

She nodded. "I like to think so too." she wiped her tears away.

"It gives me comfort my dear." he gently kissed her head.

Just then Alfonso started to cry in Felipe's arms, he had come to love his little brother in just those few moments but when he started crying, he didn't know what to do.

Alejandro saw the frighten look on Felipe's face and chuckled softly. "I think we will hand Alfonso back to his mother." He gently took the wailing baby from Felipe's arms and handed him to Victoria. "Well he certainly does have a healthy pair of lungs. Come Felipe, let's give mother and son time together."

They both moved to the door but Alejandro turned back. "Would you like me to send Amelia to help?" he said knowingly.

Victoria blushed and nodded. "Gracias Alejandro."

"You're welcome." he said as he went outside to find Amelia.

* * *

><p>Over the next several days, Amelia stayed with the de la Vegas so that she could help Victoria with her newborn baby. She knew that her mother had died when Victoria was only fifteen and therefore she hadn't passed down the knowledge of motherhood to her daughter.<p>

Victoria was grateful for Amelia's help during the first several days, not only was she recovering from the birth but she also had to learn everything about caring for a newborn. Alejandro and Felipe helped where they could but there were many things that only a mother could do and although she had previously helped her friends with their children, it was a much different experience when it was her own child.

As the days passed, her maternal instincts quickly overcame any anxieties that she had in caring for her baby. The first time she bathed Alfonso, she felt a little uneasy. Her son was normal in weight and size, but he still looked tiny and vulnerable as she held him within the small washbasin and gently cleaned him.

Amelia had nodded in approval as she watched, lending a helping a hand whenever it was needed. She knew that Victoria would become a wonderful mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the de la Vegas entered the tavern, they found it very crowded with caballeros, peons and several of their lancers, all standing or sitting at the tables. Everyone seemed to be talking in groups, some in hushed tones while others in loud excited voices. Victoria shifted her eight month old son in her arms and looked curiously around her.

"Something must have happened, the tavern is not usually this crowded, even on the best days. I wonder what's going on." she said.

Alejandro stared at the crowded tavern and shrugged. "I'm not sure. There's Eduardo, he'll be able to tell us."

Eduardo Salazar was a middle aged man, a widower with grown children, who were all married with families of their own. He had come to Los Angeles looking for work, trying to find some peace after the death of his wife. He was willing to do any job, he had plenty of experience in both farming and business, for not only had he been born on a farm but he had worked with a shipping agent for over a decade in Mexico City. Both Alejandro and Victoria had been impressed with his bearing, his kindness and the respect he showed to everyone when he arrived, that they offered him the role of Manager for the tavern, which he accepted gratefully. He had been with them for over a year now and was enjoying his life once more.

As they made their way over to Eduardo, Pilar came rushing by but she stopped when she saw Victoria and her baby. "Oooh he's grown since the last time I saw him." she cooed as she gently ran her finger along the baby's soft cheek.

Victoria smiled warmly. "But you only saw him about a week ago."

Pilar chuckled. "Si but he has grown and he's so gorgeous. I think those blue eyes of his are going to melt many a senorita's hearts in the future." she predicted as she ran her finger down his soft cheek once more, causing him to whimper as he buried his face into Victoria's neck.

"Including yours if I'm not mistaken." she teased as she gently rocked her son.

Pilar laughed. "Si, I certainly lost my heart to your little one Victoria and so have many others..."

"Senorita, my order!" A man called out from behind them, somewhat annoyed.

"Coming Senor." Pilar called back.

"Go Pilar, I can see that you are busy. We get together later." Victoria promised.

Pilar nodded. "Count on it." she smiled warmly as she quickly moved towards the kitchen.

Victoria chuckled, Pilar was correct, her baby son had already won the hearts of both the women and the men of the pueblo. There was no shortage of helpers willing to lend a hand or advice on raising a child and she had often had to fight back tears by their kindness, by their acceptance of her and her baby. It was something that she never expected when her pregnancy had been discovered by the people. She had expected to be snubbed or shunned but she hadn't been.

She had been accepted, partly because of her marriage to Alejandro, and partly because of who her baby's father was. The people loved Zorro, he was their hero, he had saved many of their lives in many different ways. He fought for them and in the end, he had died for them. They were not going to turn away from Diego's son just because he had been conceived out of wedlock. To Victoria, it seemed as though the entire pueblo had unofficially adopted her son as theirs.

She shook herself from her thoughts and walked over to the bar where Alejandro and Felipe were trying to get their manager's attention.

"Hola Eduardo, what's going on?" Alejandro called out.

Eduardo turned around and faced his employers and smiled warmly. "Hola. I take it you haven't heard then?"

They shook their heads. "No, has something happened?"

Eduardo chuckled. "You could say that. Apparently Mexico has declared independence and they are claiming all of California for herself."

"What, you're kidding!" Alejandro shook his head in disbelief. "I've heard talk of independence of course but I never really believed it would happen."

Victoria frowned as she gently pulled Alfonso's fist from his mouth, he was teething and was starting to fuss irritably. She planted a gentle kiss to his soft black hair and instinctively rocked him. "What does that mean for us?" she asked.

Eduardo shrugged. "I guess we will become part of Mexico instead of Spain. I think it's been a long-time coming."

Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "Do you support the declaration then?"

Eduardo smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do. I was born on a farm just outside of Mexico City. It was my father's farm and his father's before him. So I see myself as Mexican not Spanish. I hope I don't offend you Don Alejandro."

Alejandro chuckled and shook his head. "Not at all Eduardo." he paused as he looked around at the crowded tavern. "I can imagine that there are a large number of people that feel the same way. Families that have lived here for generations, may not feel that same connection to Spain as more recent arrivals would do."

"What about you Alejandro?" Victoria asked her husband, even though she knew what his politics were, they had never discussed it.

He turned back and gave his wife a small smile. "I think you already know that answer. My loyalties will always lay with Spain but what about you Victoria? How do you feel about this?"

Victoria shrugged. "I'm not sure Alejandro, I'm like Eduardo, my grandparents were born out here and I don't really see myself as Spanish but Alfonso has blood ties to Spain, so I won't deny him that heritage."

Alejandro squeezed her hand in gratitude. "Thank you Victoria. I would never go against your wishes in regards to how you raise Alfonso but I'm pleased that you acknowledge those ties to Spain and of our family still living in Madrid." he paused and grinned. "And besides none of this could be true, it could be just some wild rumour."

Felipe spoke up then. "The Alcalde is here and he doesn't look happy." he was pleased that he no longer stuttered, he had kept his promise that he had made to his father. It had taken a lot of practice but he had done it. He knew that his father would be proud of him.

They all turned and watched Alcalde Xavier Flores walk through the doorway. Flores was an overweight, balding gentleman who liked his cigars too much but his heart was good as gold and along with his wife Ursula, had transformed the small dusty pueblo into a flourishing township from the time of his appointment a year ago. The citizens had finally received a leader they deserved, a caring, compassionate and understanding leader, who was not only fair but was tough when called for. He respected them and in turn they came to respect him.

It was through Flores that they had learned of the execution of their former Alcalde, Ignacio de Soto. The evidence brought against him by the Grand Duke of Seville was damning and even on the other charges of illegally raising of taxes, abuse of power, ignoring his duties for the sake of one man, would have warranted a prison sentence. But it was the execution of Diego de la Vega, a member of the Spanish Royal family, no matter how small that blood tie was, could not go unpunished. It was the King himself who had demanded the death penalty.

Instead of being overjoyed by the death of de Soto, the citizens had felt a strange sadness at the waste of life, the waste of potential. Both of de Soto's life as well as Diego's. For the de la Vegas, the news of his death had brought all the horror and all the grief back to the forefront of their minds. They grieved once more together and were now moving on with their lives.

But now Flores called for silence in the tavern. "Señoras and Señores, I'm sure that you have all heard the rumour about the Mexican Declaration of Independence."

Many of the citizens nodded in agreement.

"I have just received notification that it is no longer a rumour. Three months ago, the authorities in Mexico City sent an envoy to Madrid with their demands and three weeks ago their reply reached Mexico City." he paused as he pushed his glasses back further on his nose. "It seems that King Ferdinand has agreed to all their terms and he has acceded California to Mexico."

There were gasps of disbelief from the gathered crowd.

"What exactly does that mean Alcalde?" called a voice from the back.

Flores sighed. "It means that all of California now belongs to Mexico and that Mexico herself is now an independent country."

"So we are now Mexicans then?" called the same voice.

Flores nodded. "Si, well at least you are, I'm not."

Alejandro frowned at that remark. "Alcalde what does this mean for your men and for others like you?"

Flores turned towards Don Alejandro. "It means my expulsion from California as with all the other civic leaders. They will be expected to return to Spain, along with our Lancers."

"What? Surely the lancers will be able to stay, who will protect us from bandits and thieves?" called out a woman.

"When would all this happen?" asked a man from the back of the room.

"What if you or the lancers don't want to go back to Spain?" asked another man.

"Yeah many of them have families here, have made lives here." called out a woman.

Flores held up his hand. "I know that you all have a lot of questions but I don't have all the answers at the moment. I do know that it will be a gradual transition and I won't leave without being replaced. And as to the lancers, I'm sure that they will get the option to stay here, they would have to resign from the Spanish Military of course. The Mexicans may even allow them to join their forces but once I know more, I will let everyone know." he nodded and excused himself and left the tavern.

The patrons stared at each other for a moment before they began chatting excitedly amongst themselves once more.

Alfonso started to fuss tiredly once more and Victoria held him close, planting a soothing kiss to his forehead as he started to cry. "How is this going to affect us Alejandro?"

"Here, let me have him." he said as he reached out and took Alfonso from Victoria and tried to settle his grandson. "I'm not sure Victoria, it may not affect us too much. But one thing for sure, there are interesting times ahead of us."

* * *

><p>It was a month later when Victoria heard her son's heart-warming chuckles. She followed the sound and came to a sudden standstill the doorway of the library. She had to hold back her own laughter by what she saw. It was something she never thought she would ever see. Sitting on the carpet, in front of the lounge, was Alejandro, with his grandson between his legs, tickling him. Alfonso's happy chortles echoed around the room, along with Alejandro's own booming laughter. Her heart melted by the love between grandfather and grandson and she had to swallow hard as a sudden wave of sadness threatened to overwhelm her. It should be Diego playing with his son, it should be Diego watching his baby son grow.<p>

Alejandro heard a noise, looked up and saw Victoria standing in the doorway. He saw the sadness on Victoria's face, saw her lower lip tremble as she tried to control her emotions but failing miserably as tears fell down her face. He rose awkwardly to his feet, held out his arms and she rushed into them.

"I miss him so much Alejandro." she sobbed into his chest.

"I know, my dear I know. I miss him too." He wrapped his arms around her tight and whispered words of comfort as he rocked her. He felt hot tears burn his eyes as his own grief threatened to overwhelm him. It should be Diego who was married to her, not himself. Diego should be here to experience the joys of fatherhood, he should be here to give Alfonso brothers and sisters to play with. But it could never be. Oh why did it have to happen? he reflected with sadness and with a little anger.

They held each other for a long time, each giving and receiving comfort from the other. It was awhile before she recovered enough to speak. "I'm sorry Alejandro, I didn't mean to cry like that." she sniffled as she wiped her tears away.

"It's okay Victoria, we're still grieving for him." he replied as he planted a soft kiss to her forehead.

She nodded as she moved out of his comforting embrace. "Does it get any easier? Will the hurt ever go away?" she whispered hoarsely, as she picked up her son from the floor, where he had been crawling towards the bookshelf and held him tight against her.

He sighed. "Believe it or not, it does get easier. In time the pain will heal and you will remember the good times with fondness." he replied quietly as he caressed Alfonso's soft black hair.

Just then Felipe came bursting into the hacienda. "Grandfather, Victoria." he called out as he entered the library. In his haste he didn't notice the sorrow that flowed from both Alejandro and Victoria.

"What is it Felipe?" Alejandro asked as he turned towards his grandson, putting aside his grief for now.

Felipe continued. "Soldiers at the pueblo...Mexican troopers...meeting..." he gasped, he had hurried back from the pueblo after visiting some friends and had rushed into their home to tell his family the exciting news.

"Slow down, take a deep breath." Alejandro advised.

Felipe nodded and soon settled his breathing and it was then he noticed Victoria's bloodshot eyes. He frowned in concern. "Victoria, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Victoria nodded and smiled sadly. "I'm fine but what's this about Mexican troopers?"

He remembered his mission and became excited again. "About ten minutes ago a squad of Mexican troopers rode into the pueblo and relived Alcalde Flores of his command. I came here as fast as I could."

"Madre de Dios." Victoria exclaimed as she exchanged a surprised glance with Alejandro. "We weren't expecting this to happen yet."

Alejandro frowned. "Indeed not. Has someone taken over from Flores?"

Felipe nodded. "Si, a gentleman by the name of Delgado and he has requested that all citizens to attend a meeting tomorrow morning at the tavern, where he would explain everything."

"Did he say anything else?" Victoria wanted to know.

Felipe shook his head. "Not really but he did book himself into the tavern for a couple of nights and he placed his men with our own lancers in the barracks."

Alejandro sighed as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Well I guess we will find out tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day turned into a warm, clear day and it seemed that the entire district had arrived for the meeting with the new Mexican officials. The three de la Vegas arrived by carriage to find a large number of horses, carriages, wagons and any other means of transport that the citizens used to arrive at the pueblo, all filling the streets and down the side of buildings, wherever there was space.<p>

"Alejandro, Victoria, over here." Don Ricardo called out as he saw them enter the crowded tavern.

"Hola Ricardo, Amelia." Victoria smiled warmly at their friends.

"Hola Victoria...mmm it seems that Felipe has found some of his own friends." Amelia smiled as they sat down.

Both Alejandro and Victoria looked towards the group of young people. "I'm pleased that he's taking time to be with other young people." Victoria said with a warm smile on her lovely face, as she settled Alfonso in on her lap.

Alejandro smirked. "Well I think he has another reason to be with his friends, there is a certain senorita that has caught his eye."

"No, really! Which one?" Victoria asked eagerly as she gazed intently at the group of young people but before Alejandro could reply, a silence settled over the crowd. Alcalde Flores had entered the tavern with his wife, followed by a tall, slender, well dressed gentleman.

Flores stood near the bottom of the stairs and called for silence. "Thank you all for coming here today. As you are all aware that California is part of Mexico and therefore all the civic leadership will now be handled from Mexico City and not from Spain herself. This also means that from this day forward I will not be your leader..."

There were murmurs of sadness, of regret throughout the crowd, Flores had become a well respected leader.

Flores held up his hand for silence once more. "I would like to introduce you to Senor Gerardo Delgado, he's to be your new Alcalde and will be able to answer any questions you may have."

There was some polite applause as Senor Delgado stood up and faced the crowd. He smiled warmly. "I too would like to thank everyone for taking the time out of your busy day, I do appreciate it. Now I know that you have a lot of questions regarding the transition so if you allow me, I will go through what the Mexican declaration means, not only to all of California but also how it will affect you. After that I will answer any questions that you may have."

Over the next hour, Senor Delgado gave detailed information to the citizens of Los Angeles of how the Declaration came about and what it meant to everyone, including the lancers, who found that they could transfer over to the Mexican Army as long as they were willing to swear an oath of allegiance. This news was greeted with sighs of relief as a number of the lancers were married and had no desire to move to Spain. There were a large number of questions put to him but he answered each and everyone with patience and understanding, leaving the citizens pleased with the outcome.

Afterwards Senor Flores brought the new Alcalde Delgado over to the de la Vegas.

"May I introduce you to Don Alejandro de la Vega, one of our most prominent citizens."

Delgado smiled warmly as he held out his hand. "Ah Don Alejandro, your reputation precedes you. It is an honour to meet you sir."

Alejandro smiled back and shook his hand. "Gracias Alcalde. May I present my wife Doña Victoria.."

Alcalde Delgado raised an eyebrow, he had seen the beautiful young lady beside him but had assumed that she was his daughter, not his wife. He bowed and raised her hand for a soft kiss. "Doña Victoria, it is a pleasure to meet you. And who is this fine young baby in your arms?"

Victoria felt a slight flush creep over her face. "This is my son Alfonso. Do you have any children Alcalde?"

He smile widened. "Si, my wife and I have four children, two of each. She will be arriving in another month or so. I wanted to get settled first before I send for them."

Alejandro nodded. "Of course, I would have done the same. Alcalde, I must congratulate you on a most thorough talk that you gave us, very pleasing over previous leaders that we have had in the past."

Delgado nodded seriously. "Thank you Don Alejandro, I believe in keeping everyone informed, then there can be no misunderstanding."

Alejandro nodded once more. "I agree, information is important for all concerned. I do have one question to ask at the moment."

Delgado smiled warmly. "Ask away."

Alejandro smiled back, he felt an immediate liking to their new leader. "Well, it's more of a courtesy, then a question. As you may or may not know, I have very close family ties to Spain..."

Delgado raised his hand to stop him. "I understand Don Alejandro, I imagine that a number of the caballeros have ties to Spain but I give you my word as a gentleman, that I will not interfere with your close connections as long as you don't start a revolution of your own, to bring back Spanish rule."

Don Alejandro chuckled. "My days of forming an army are long over Alcalde and you have my word that I will not interfere with the running of this pueblo unless you decide to rule without regard to the concerns of the people."

Delgado laughed. "Well then I better make sure that I run a smooth office." he paused, then smiled. "I can see us discussing this in great detail, say over a game of chess."

Alejandro's eyes lit up at the prospect of a new partner. "I would like that very much Alcalde."

Victoria chuckled. "You may regret that, my husband is a good chess player."

Delgado smiled. "Well I think that it's fair that I should warn you Don Alejandro, my father was a chess master and he taught me everything he knew."

Alejandro laughed. "I'll consider myself warned Alcalde but I do know a few tricks myself."

Delgado laughed with him. "We shall have to see who is the best player then but for now if you excuse me Doña Victoria, Don Alejandro, I have other citizens to meet." with that he bowed and left them.

"Of course Alcalde." Alejandro said as they watched Delgado move away.

"Well Victoria, what do you think of our new leader?" Alejandro asked his wife.

Victoria smiled warmly as she shifted Alfonso to her other hip. "I like him. I think he will do right by all of us."

Alejandro nodded in agreement. "So do I."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The de la Vega hacienda was ablaze with candelabras, lanterns and candles. It was Felipe's twenty-first birthday and Alejandro and Victoria were throwing a large party to celebrate his coming of age. Victoria had put all her energies into planning the party for Felipe, she wanted everything to be just right for the young man, it wasn't every day that a de la Vega turned twenty-one and she wanted him to remember this day for a long time to come.

She had worked on the menu for almost two weeks and between herself, the de la Vega cooks as well as Pilar and Maria from the tavern, had cooked up a feast for the thirty or so guests. The guests included not only members of the most prominent families of the area, including Alcalde Delgado, but also Rafael and Margarite de la Vega along with their three children. They had also invited a number of Felipe's friends as well as several young, eligible senoritas.

Alejandro knocked on Victoria's door. "Are you ready Victoria, the guests will be arriving any moment." he called out.

Victoria opened the door. "Si, I'm ready now, I just had to make sure that Alfonso was asleep."

He gazed at her with admiration, she was wearing a dress that she hadn't worn for some time and it suited her. "Victoria, you look positively beautiful tonight, if I may say so."

She blushed as she smoothed down her deep blue gown. "Gracias Alejandro and you look very handsome yourself." she replied as she took in his new dark suit.

He smiled warmly, he could sense her excitement for the coming party. "Shall we?" he held out his arm and she linked her arm in his.

As they walked along the corridor, Victoria shook her head. "I still can't believe that you asked Don Lorenzo and that daughter of his."

He smiled. "I don't see what the problem is, Reyna is a lovely young girl. I know that she is quite interested in Felipe..."

She snorted delicately. "She's only interested in marriage."

"Well there's nothing wrong with wanting to get married is there?" he asked curiously.

Victoria shook her head. "No there isn't, but it depends on how you go about it. She has a certain reputation for getting her own way. I just don't think she is right for him."

Alejandro shook his head and smiled warmly. "Is that the reason why you invited Senorita Rosita Ruiz?"

She felt another flush creep over her face, she had indeed invited Rosita for a reason, she just didn't think that Alejandro would find out. "Well Rosita is a lovely quiet girl, she would be better for Felipe than Reyna."

Alejandro stopped suddenly, which forced Victoria to stop as well. "I don't believe it." he said crossly as he slapped his thigh with his hand.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't believe that I'm doing it to Felipe." he fumed, still angry at himself.

Victoria frowned. "Alejandro what are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "I'm doing to Felipe what I did to Diego." he sighed and continued. "When he came home from his studies, I nagged Diego to get married, to give me grandchildren. I would invite any number of eligible senoritas to our parties to get him to see reason but all I did was irritate him and now..." he ran his fingers through his hair.

Victoria nodded as she understood. "And now you believe that by inviting eligible senoritas tonight, you will be nagging Felipe to get married."

Alejandro sighed. "Yes, that's exactly how I feel. I don't want to make the same mistake that I did with Diego."

She took a step closer and placed a comforting hand on his chest. "You were just being a good father, Alejandro. You wanted Diego to be happy, just as you had been. Just as you want Felipe to be happy now."

He nodded as she continued with a self-conscious smile. "You could accuse me of the same thing when I invited Rosita here tonight." she shook her head. "Perhaps we should allow him to invite his own friends in future, both male and female. And besides I don't think that Felipe will have any trouble finding a senorita for himself, he's quite a catch."

Alejandro chuckled as he placed his hand over hers and squeezed her fingers. "He is at that. How did you become so wise Victoria?"

Victoria felt a small flush creep over her face as she smiled up at him. "From you."

He was startled. "From me?"

She nodded. "You are the wisest person I know." she replied before she leant up and planted a kiss to his weathered cheek.

Alejandro felt his face flush at her action. "Hey, stop that." he smiled warmly but before he could say anything more, they heard someone knocking on the front door. The first of the guests had arrived.

* * *

><p>Felipe was excited but sad at the same time. He was celebrating his coming of age, he was now an adult in the eyes of the world. There were many guests, both family and friends who were to celebrate with him but there was one person missing. His father, Diego. He closed his eyes against the sudden pain of burning tears, more than anything else he wanted his father to be there, to help celebrate one of the most important days in his life with him. But it could not happen, his father had died two and a half years ago and it still hurt.<p>

He still missed his father deeply, missed his guidance, missed his love, his laughter, he even missed their fencing lessons. Sometimes when he felt the need to be close to his father, he would go and sit in the cave. It was where he felt the closest to him. The cave had been cleaned out, the equipment stored away, the books replaced on the bookshelves in the library and Toronado's stall empty. He had freed the great stallion when Diego died and he had seen him occasionally with their mares but he had returned to the wild, somehow he had known that his master had died and he was no longer needed.

Felipe sighed as forced his tears away, he opened his eyes and straightened his cravat and tugged his jacket. He made a silent promise to his father that he was going to enjoy this night. He gave his jacket one more tug and left his rooms.

The party was a huge success, everyone enjoyed themselves immensely for de la Vegas were well known for their fine dining, wonderful conversation and good music. It was half way through the five course dinner when Alejandro stood up and tapped gently on his wine glass.

"May I have your attention please." he called out as the guests quietened down and faced him. "I want to thank everyone here tonight in helping us to celebrate a very special occasion for a young man who means a great deal to us." he paused and smiled in the direction of his grandson, who smiled back.

"As everyone knows, many years ago Diego returned home from my brother's funeral with a small boy, a boy who had not only lost everything and everyone he knew during a fruitless battle with government forces, he had also lost his speach and his hearing. Diego had found Felipe in the ruins of that battle and had searched the area, trying to find if anyone knew who he was. But no-one could give him an answer, no-one knew who he was and being the kind hearted soul that Diego was, he brought him home with him." he paused as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "I think you can all imagine my shock at seeing my son carrying a small boy in his arms, with the only explanation that he gave, was that he needed a home." he paused again at the chuckles that played around the table.

"Well I could hardly say no, because even in those first few days, I could see the bond that had already developed between Diego and Felipe, a bond that became stronger as the years passed to the stage that Diego considered adopting him. I gave my blessing to the adoption for they had indeed become father and son."

Victoria had tears welling in her eyes at the truth of Alejandro's words. She had known for a long time that the bond between Diego and Felipe was strong and the adoption had only made it official.

Victoria wasn't the only one with tears in their eyes, many of the guests were surreptitiously wiping their eyes as Alejandro continued, his voice crackled with his strong emotions. "It has been sixteen years since Diego brought Felipe home, a home that would not have been the same without him. I think that Diego and Felipe had found in each other what the other was missing. For Diego, it was a younger sibling, someone to tease, to get into trouble with. And for Felipe it was an older brother, a father figure, and the stable and safe home that he needed."

Alejandro raised his glass and looked at Felipe, who was struggling with his own emotions. "I would like everyone to raise their glasses."

Everyone stood up except for Felipe and raised their glasses in his direction.

"To my grandson Felipe. May you have a long and healthy and happy life. Happy Birthday Felipe." he saluted and drank his wine.

All around the table, came a chorus of "Happy Birthday Don Felipe."

After dinner came the dancing.

As it was Felipe's birthday, he opened the dancing by asking Senorita Reyna to dance. Alejandro quickly glanced towards his wife and hid his smile at her slight frown. It appeared that Felipe preferred his choice of a senorita to dance with after all. He bowed to Victoria. "May I have this dance Doña Victoria."

She smiled warmly. "Of course Don Alejandro." she took her husband's hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"I see that Felipe asked Reyna to open the dancing." Alejandro couldn't keep the teasing from his voice as he twirled her around the dance floor.

Victoria snorted delicately. "The dancing has only just started." she smiled sweetly.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Remember what we had decided, about leaving it to Felipe to decide."

She grinned. "That was for future parties, not this one."

He smiled warmly back. "We'll wait and see, shall we." he was pleased by her high spirits, it was something that he hadn't seen in her for a long time. In fact he couldn't remember the last time she had so happy.

Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me Grandfather but I think it's my turn." came Felipe's soft voice behind him.

Alejandro bowed out of the way as Felipe swept Victoria into his arms for the next dance.

"So what were you and Grandfather talking about?" he asked curiously.

Victoria felt a blush creep over her face. "Oh nothing, it's just that you should dance with all the senoritas tonight."

Felipe couldn't help but groan. "Don't tell me that you and Grandfather are trying to set me up with someone." he had seen his father go through the very same thing and it seemed that it was his turn now.

Victoria chuckled. "Not at all Felipe but if you do, we would be okay with whomever you choose."

He shook his head and grinned. "As long as I pick the right one."

She smiled. "Of course but take your time, there's no rush."

Felipe was about to reply when the dance came to an end and Victoria was swept away by a smiling Don Ricardo.

Several hours later Amelia came up beside Alejandro and said with a warm smile on her face. "Victoria is having a wonderful time isn't she."

Alejandro looked towards the group of people that Victoria was with and smiled. "It's good to see her happy again, it's been a long time for her. You know I think she has danced with every man here tonight." he replied warmly as he continued to watch Victoria chatting with their friends.

Amelia nodded. "Si, she has. But there is someone who is having more fun than Victoria, and that's Felipe. I've noticed that, not only has he danced with every eligible senorita in the room at least twice, but he has danced with all Señoras as well."

He chuckled. "Including yourself, if I'm not mistaken. I think that Felipe is playing it very close to his chest tonight. He hasn't singled out any one senorita for his attention, although..."

"Although there are a few senoritas who wouldn't mind being the centre of his attention." Amelia finished with a grin. "Are you hoping for a match, Alejandro?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not really but it would be nice if he could find someone. If not tonight, then in the future."

Amelia patted his arm. "I don't think that you will have any trouble there, he is a handsome young man, very eligible. Between yourself, Diego and Victoria, you have raised him so well that any woman would be proud to call him her husband." she paused and then placed her hand on his arm. "May I be so bold as to ask you for a dance Alejandro."

Alejandro chuckled. "It would be my pleasure Amelia." he replied as he led to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>An hour later Alejandro went looking for his grandson, some of the guests were leaving and he was required to make his farewells. He searched throughout the hacienda without success and finally stood at the doorway of the garden and found to his surprise Felipe and a young senorita, enjoying the cool night. He shook his head in amusement, well he certainly didn't waste much time did he? he mused to himself. He was tempted to leave them alone but then he heard Senorita Reyna's flirtatious voice float over to him and he stayed where he was.<p>

"Since it's your birthday Don Felipe, I think you should have a birthday kiss."

Alejandro stiffened at this brazen offer, perhaps Victoria was right about the young woman afterall. He waited to see what Felipe would do.

"I don't think that would be appropriate do you?" came his soft somewhat flustered reply. He took a step back from the beautiful senorita in front of him. He was tempted, very tempted to take her up on her offer to kiss those luscious red lips of hers, any man would, but he knew what she wanted was something that he wasn't ready for, marriage. For if he did kiss her, it would certainly mean a proposal of marriage, at least in her eyes.

Reyna smiled coyly at the handsome young Don. He was the most eligible young man in the district and she meant to have him. She had seen the beautiful hacienda, saw herself being Mistress of the estate. No-one or nothing would stand in her way of what she wanted.

"Oh it would be just a simple kiss between friends, Don Felipe. We are friends are we not?" she took a step closer to him and unconsciously licked her lips.

Felipe swallowed hard as his gaze shifted from her green eyes to her lips and back again. "Well, yes we are friends but..."

Before he could say anything more, Reyna reached over and planted a kiss to his cheek. "There that didn't hurt did it?" she teased.

He let out a breath that he had been holding and shook his head. "No but I think we should go in now."

Reyna bodly placed her hand on his chest and was pleased to feel his pounding heart under her hand. "Nonsense, it's a lovely night, just right for romance, for a kiss or two." She stepped even closer to him, so close that Felipe felt her body heat radiate over him. Without realising what he was doing, his head began to lower towards hers.

Alejandro had enough by this time. "Senorita Reyna, your father is looking for you."

The two young people jumped at the authoritative voice but for different reasons. Reyna tried to hide her annoyance at the interruption but failed miserably. Alejandro saw it for what it was and silently promised himself that the young senorita would not be invited to any more parties if he could help it. Victoria had been correct, Reyna only had marriage on her mind, marriage with his grandson.

Felipe let out a sigh of relief at this grandfather's interruption. He had been about to kiss one of the most beautiful senoritas in the district and as much as he wanted to taste those lips of hers, he had no desire to get married yet, especially to a senorita such as her. Everyone knew what she wanted; she wanted to marry a rich husband.

"Of course Don Alejandro. I want to thank you for inviting me to Don Felipe's party, I've had a wonderful time." she smiled sincerely.

Alejandro nodded. "Gracias Senorita, I'm pleased that you have enjoyed yourself."

"Si I did. Goodnight Don Alejandro, Don Felipe." she gave Felipe one last coy look before she left the garden.

Felipe sighed once more. "Gracias Grandfather."

Alejandro smiled warmly as he placed his arm around his shoulders. "Didn't you like the senorita?"

Felipe snorted. "I like her well enough but she's too...obvious in what she wants. Marriage."

Alejandro nodded. "Don't you want to get married?"

"Of course I do but there's no need to hurry and besides..." he stopped.

Alejandro nudged him. "Besides what Felipe?"

Felipe shrugged. "I think she wants all of this." he waved his hand in the air towards the hacienda. "I guess I want someone to love me for myself, not because that one day this ranch will be mine."

Alejandro nodded seriously. "There are some senoritas that just see our name, see the hacienda and the ranch and will want to marry you only for the luxury it brings. I don't blame you for wanting more than that, you deserve better. I will not force an arranged marriage on you, just as I didn't force an arranged marriage on your father, even though there were a number of prominent Dons that wanted to connect our family to theirs. But I wanted Diego to find his own love, just I had done with his mother." He paused and squeezed his grandson's shoulder and smiled warmly. "I'm sure that one day you will find that special young lady to love."

Felipe smiled back. "Just not Senorita Reyna."

He chuckled. "Not Senorita Reyna." he paused. "Come, we have guests to farewell." he urged his grandson through the doorway.

As they entered the hacienda, Alejandro's voice came floating through the night air. "What about Senorita Rosita Ruiz, now she's a lovely girl..."

Felipe groaned. "Grandfather..!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was just after Alfonso's third birthday when Alejandro began to notice that Victoria was not her usual happy self, that she seemed to be low in spirit. He realised that it had started around a month ago, on his grandson's birthday. A sadness had crept over his young wife and had not lifted.

They were relaxing in the library one evening after dinner when Alejandro had an idea to help her out of her melancholy. "Victoria, why don't you and Alfonso come with me to Santa Paula tomorrow." he offered.

She looked up quizzically from the book she was reading. "What, go with you to the cattleman's meeting and be the only woman in a room full of men, all discussing cattle prices, I don't think so." she chuckled.

He grinned. "You used to do exactly that, whenever we held the meetings in your tavern."

She felt a flush creep over her neck. "That's true and I did enjoy listening to the different opinions about cattle prices, about the running of ranches and other political views but sometimes the conversations turned to other matters and well at least I could escape to the kitchen if it became too well...you know."

Alejandro closed his eyes for a moment. "Oh my lord." he felt his own face burn with embarrassment as he remembered some of those conversations. "I never realised that you heard. I'm sorry Victoria, if you felt offended by our..."

She shook her head and smiled. "It's alright Alejandro, I ran the tavern for many years and had heard worse."

Alejandro nodded. "I guess you would at that." He sighed and ran his fingers through his silver hair, he still believed that Victoria needed a break away from the hacienda, even if only for a day or so. "Well, you wouldn't have to attend the meeting, you could do some shopping or anything else you would like to do."

Victoria sighed. "It's nice of you to ask Alejandro but..."

"No buts. I think a change of scenery would do you and Alfonso some good. We'll be staying overnight at Miguel's and take a couple of rooms." he persisted.

Victoria put her book down on the armrest of her chair and thought about it. Perhaps Alejandro was right, maybe a change of pace would do her good, she had been feeling a little low lately. She had noticed that the years were passing quickly, her son was now three years old and it just hitting home, that in another couple of months, it would be the fourth anniversary of Diego's death and she still missed him greatly. Every year she placed a rose on his grave, as did his father and Felipe.

She shook herself out of her melancholy. It would be nice to see Miguel and his family again. "Okay, we'll go."

Alejandro slapped his knees. "Good, good. We will have to leave early though, to get to the meeting on time." He was pleased that she had agreed to go with him. She might even meet up with some other young people. He knew that she didn't have many friends her own age and being married to an old man didn't help her loneliness.

They had a slight difference of opinion on how they should travel to Santa Paula. Alejandro wanted to take the carriage for the three of them but Victoria persuaded him that she could easily ride and carry Alfonso in front of her. He finally relented with a shake of his head and let her have her own way, as he usually did in most things.

With Victoria's mixed blessing, Felipe had begun giving riding lessons to his younger brother a month ago, on his third birthday. She had thought that he was too young at age three, but Alejandro had told her that Diego had started riding at that age. So in the end she agreed with some trepidation. She had watched from the back of the hacienda, with her heart in her mouth as Felipe lifted her son onto the saddle of a small pony. But she need not have worried as she saw Alfonso's face light up with a cheeky grin, which reminded her so much of Diego that her heart constricted. He held onto the reins just as Felipe showed him and he chuckled with glee as his older brother led the pony around the corral before he left go of the bridle and allowed Alfonso to control the pony for the first time. He seemed so much at ease on the back of the pony that Victoria had no qualms about holding her son in front of her as they rode to Santa Paula.

* * *

><p>They left after a very early breakfast at dawn and reached Santa Paula just after 9am, in time for the meeting that was due to start 10am. They went straight to their accommodation to get their rooms organised.<p>

Miguel himself was behind the counter when they entered. "Don Alejandro, it's good to see you again. I knew you would be coming, so I held a room for you."

"Gracias, Miguel, it's good to see you too." he smiled as they shook hands warmly, he had been staying at Miguel's for the last ten years and they had formed a firm friendship.

He turned to Victoria. "Miguel, I think you know my wife, Doña Victoria."

Miguel bowed slightly and kissed her hand. "Si, it's wonderful to see you again Dona Victoria, it's been some time."

Victoria smiled warmly. "It has been several years Miguel, how's your family?"

"They are very well, we are expecting our first grandchild next month." he couldn't stop the broad grin from showing on his face.

"Oh that's great news, you must be pleased." she replied with a grin of her own.

"Very but who do we have here?" he asked as he looked down at the little boy, who was the exact image of Don Diego.

"This is Alfonso, my grandson." Alejandro said proudly.

"Hola Alfonso." Miguel smiled warmly.

Victoria gave her son a small nudge and the little boy held out his hand. "Hola." he said.

Miguel chuckled at his good manners and shook the little boy's hand.

Both Victoria and Alejandro beamed with pride.

"What charming manners in such a young child. You should be proud Doña Victoria, you have a wonderful son."

Victoria blushed slightly at the compliment. "Gracias Miguel."

"Miguel, do you have extra rooms?" Alejandro asked.

Miguel shook his head. "I'm sorry Don Alejandro, all my rooms are taken." he knew of the situation with Don Alejandro and his young wife. "If I had known that you were bringing your family, I would have held back two rooms for you."

Alejandro sighed. "It was a last minute decision." he gave a glance to Victoria, saw her go pale at this news. "I guess that the other taverns would be the same." he said resignedly.

Miguel nodded. "Si, I'm afraid so."

Victoria was a little annoyed with herself, she should have known that all the rooms would have been taken with all the caballeros coming for the meeting. She could return to Los Angeles but she had been looking forward for this little trip and didn't want to go back. She bit her lower lip as she made a decision, a decision that meant sharing a room with Alejandro. "It's alright Alejandro." she gently touched his arm and turned to Miguel. "We'll take the room Miguel."

Miguel looked at both of them for a moment, nodded. "I'll get the keys." he said before he turned away.

Alejandro stared at her in surprise. "Victoria, are you sure? You know what it means; we'll be sharing a room..."

"It's only for one night Alejandro, I'm sure we can work something out and beside I had started to look forward to this trip. Please Alejandro."

He gave a little sigh he couldn't deny her pleas. "Okay, we'll stay here for the night."

Miguel handed them their keys and arranged for a young man to take their bags up to their room. They followed him up the stairs and along the corridor and as they stopped outside the room, Don Alejandro thanked the young man, gave him a couple of coins and opened the door. He allowed Victoria and Alfonso in first, then he followed and closed the door behind him.

Victoria noticed straight away that there was only one bed in the room, a large bed. There was a desk, several chairs and a small lounge under the window.

"Dios, I'm so sorry Victoria, I should have thought more about this. You take the bed with Alfonso and I'll take the lounge." his voice showed his discomfort, his regret that he hadn't thought about the consequences of his impulsive offer for Victoria to come with him.

Victoria looked at the small lounge sceptically but didn't say anything as Alfonso ran around the room, looking into all the cupboards and behind the doors.

Alejandro chuckled at his energetic grandson. "I think he has a lot of energy to run off."

She smiled. "Si, usually he is playing with Felipe about now before he has a nap."

"So what are you two going to do while I'm at the meeting?" he asked as he placed their bags in the corner of the room.

"Well, since it's such a lovely day, I thought I might take Alfonso down to the water's edge, I'll take some bread so we can feed the birds and then perhaps after lunch we will go shopping."

Alejandro nodded and grinned. "Sounds wonderful, much better than sitting in a stuffy room, talking about cattle prices, and politics."

Victoria chuckled. "Really Alejandro, admit it, you love these meetings, catching up with your friends, gossiping."

He laughed and shook his head. "True Victoria, I do enjoy it."

* * *

><p>Victoria and Alfonso said their goodbyes to Alejandro and with a small bag of bread crumbs that Miguel had given them, they slowly made their way down to the shore. It was a warm sunny day, but a slight breeze from the ocean kept the temperature at a pleasant level. She had to keep a tight grip on Alfonso's hand for he was excited and kept trying to pull away from her. They finally reached the park that lead to the sandy edge of the water and she let go of his hand and he ran off, chasing after the sea gulls that were standing on the grass. His childish giggles made her laugh aloud as she watched her son trying to catch the birds but they were too fast for him but it didn't stop Alfonso as he ran around in circles.<p>

"Alfonso, come here." she called out as she sat down on one of the many benches that scattered the park.

"Alfonso." she called again and this time she got his attention and he came running up to her. "Mama, can we feed the birds." he asked excitedly.

Victoria smiled warmly at her son. "Si, we will feed the birds." she confirmed as she opened the bag of bread crumbs. "Hold out your hand, and take this over to the birds." She placed a small handful of the crumbs into his hand and he immediately he threw the crumbs away.

Alfonso squealed in delight as a number of birds flew low over his head and began eating the crumbs. "More." he said as he held out his hand to his mother.

Victoria chuckled as she reached into the bag and gave him some more crumbs, which he scattered around them. More birds came and he had to scramble back to his mother as the birds started to fight over the crumbs.

"They won't hurt you Alfonso." she reassure him as she put her arm around his waist and pulled him to her. She gave the last of the crumbs to the birds. They laughed together as they watched the sea gulls fight over the remaining bread crumbs.

Just then a little girl about Alfonso's age ran through the gathered birds and scattered them.

"Imelda, come back here." a woman's voice called out but the little girl ignored her as she ran after the birds.

Victoria turned and saw a Senora about her own age, pushing a pram along the path towards her. "My apologies Senora, my daughter tends to rush around like she's a mad thing."

Victoria chuckled. "It's alright Senora, my son is the same way." she nodded to Alfonso who had joined the little girl in her game. "I think they're at that age where they can't sit still. Would you care to join me, while the children play."

The Senora chuckled. "Gracias Senora, I think I will sit for awhile." She sat beside Victoria on the bench and placed the pram between them. "At least, they will sleep tonight, I only wish I could get these two to sleep right through the night."

Victoria smiled warmly down at the twins in the pram. "How old are they?"

"Three months last week. I'm Jordana by the way, that crazy one over there is Imelda, and these are Sergio and Vivianna." she smiled warmly.

"I'm Victoria and that is my son, Alfonso." she replied with a smile. "Do you have any other children Jordana?"

She shook her head. "Not if I can help it, these three are enough to handle but my husband wants to have another son, to ensure the family lineage is continued. One son is not enough, he says." she snorted. "It's alright for them to say that, they're not the ones who have to carry the little monsters for nine months and go through the pain of childbirth." she paused when she saw the surprised look on Victoria's face. "Oh don't get me wrong Victoria, I love my husband and I adore my children but I just need a break before we have another child. Do you have other children?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, just Alfonso."

"That's a pity, doesn't your husband want other children?"

Victoria felt a small flush rise over her face, she didn't want to discuss her marriage with a complete stranger. "Well my husband is..." but before she could finish her, there was a cry of pain from one of the children.

Both women turned their attention to them and to Victoria's horror they saw Alfonso push the little girl away from him, which caused her to fall down and she started crying.

"Madre de Dios." both women quickly stood up and rushed over and picked up their crying children.

Victoria was horrified that her son had pushed the little girl down. "I'm sorry Jordana, Alfonso is not like that, he's usually good with other children. I don't know why he would do that." she held her son in her arms, trying to stop his crying.

Jordana shrugged. "It's alright Victoria, sometimes children do these things. There's no real harm done." her daughter had stopped crying and was struggling to get out of her mother's arms. "See, she's okay." She paused as they heard the mission bell ringing. "Ah midday, I must be going Victoria, I'm meeting my husband for lunch. It's been nice to meet you and your son. Adios Victoria, perhaps we shall meet up again."

Victoria nodded as she tried to sooth her still crying son. "Adios Jordana." She sat back down on the bench as she watched her walk down the path, pushing her pram in front of her. The little girl now walking along side her mother, no sign of tears. She frowned at her upset son, why was he still fussing? What happened to him, she wondered.

"What's wrong Alfonso...hmmm... did the little girl hurt you?" she kissed his soft black hair in comfort. "Why did you push her Alfonso?" she asked him gently.

He had stopped crying but was sniffling and rubbing his eyes. "Mama, she bit me."

Victoria was startled, this was not what she had expected. "What, she bit you, where?"

Alfonso held out his hand and on his wrist she saw definite bite marks on his tender skin. "Oh Alfonso, my baby, here let me kiss and it make it better." she gently raised his hand and planted a very soft kiss to the affected area. "Is that better?"

He nodded and he buried his face into her neck. As Victoria held her son tight against her, her temper rose. What kind of child bites another? What kind of mother allows her child to do that and not punish her for it? As she thought about, her anger rose even more. Jordana must have seen her daughter do it because she was looking in the direction of the children, no wonder she left so suddenly. Not only had she seen her daughter bite Alfonso but she knew that if she stayed, the bite mark would have been discovered. Oh you wicked woman, she fumed to herself, she didn't even stay to apologise for her daughter's actions.

"We better not meet again Senora or I'll give you a piece of my mind." she hissed quietly as she rocked her son.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Victoria and Alfonso returned to Miguel's for a light lunch and then went upstairs to their room where she placed her tired little boy into bed for his afternoon sleep. For some time she read a book that she borrowed from Miguel's wife, Carmen, but soon she became tired too, after all it had been an early morning start for all of them. She placed the book on the table and laid down on the bed beside her son and fell into a light sleep.

A number of hours later, she was walking down the clean streets with Alfonso, window shopping. She had already bought a number of items for herself, some new shoes for Alfonso, as well as a small gift for Felipe, who had stayed at the hacienda looking after the ranch while they were away but now she was just happy to stroll along the streets, enjoying the sights and sounds around her. She would stop occasionally when something caught her eye and would start to haggle over a price with the merchant. Sometimes she would get a better price, other times she would not. But Victoria didn't mind at all, she was enjoying herself. Alejandro had been right, this was what she needed to lift her spirits.

Victoria finally caught up with Alejandro just before dinner. The cattleman's meeting had concluded with much heated debate over many different topics, a large amount of food and wine had been consumed by the gentlemen as well as many cigars had been smoked.

It was the first thing that Victoria noticed when he entered their room. She frowned as she sniffed the air. "Have you been smoking Alejandro?"

He laughed a little guiltily. "Well, I can't deny that. I'm sorry if it bothers you."

She chuckled and shook her head. "It's alright, just don't make a habit of it."

"Yes mother." he replied with amusement.

Victoria felt her face flush with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Alejandro. It's not my place to tell you what to do."

He patted her hand. "It's okay Victoria, I only smoke cigars when I come to these meetings, it's just a thing that we all do. So tell me, what did the two of you get up to today?"

She let out a sigh and told him what had happened; he had a right to know what had happened to his grandson.

"Madre de dios." he exploded in anger. "How dare that woman not apologise." He hissed as he gazed at his grandson sitting at the desk, scribbling on some paper that Victoria had brought with them. He crossed the room and ruffled the little boy's dark hair as he bent over him. "What are you drawing there Alfonso?" he asked but his attention was focused on the little boy's hand and felt a wave of anger wash over him as he saw a faded red mark on his wrist.

Alfonso smiled at his grandfather. "I gave bread to the birds, they were funny."

Alejandro smiled back as he ruffled his hair once more. "Yes, birds are funny." he stood up and faced Victoria. "Are you sure that she saw her child do it? Could you be mistaken?" he asked quietly, he was so angry that he wanted to shout but he didn't want to frighten Alfonso.

Victoria shook her head. "I'm pretty certain of it Alejandro. What kind of mother would not apologise, I mean if it had been Alfonso who bitten the girl, I would be so horrified that I would apologised profusely and hoped that she would understand." she shook her head again. "Why would a child do that anyway?"

Alejandro shook his head. "I don't know. Children do push each other around, pull each other's hair, that's normal but biting." he shook his head again. "That's something different altogether. There must be something wrong with the child or the parents. You said that the woman had twins as well, perhaps the little girl is jealous of them and wants the attention of her mother." he ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Parents are meant to discipline their children when they misbehave, not ignore it, otherwise the bad behaviour continues."

Victoria nodded thoughtfully. "Did you have to discipline Diego?"

He chuckled. "On a couple of occasions I did but on the most part, he was a good child. Alfonso takes after him in that regard."

She nodded proudly. "Si he does, doesn't he?"

Alejandro nodded and smiled. "Si he does. Well, after that terrible experience, I have some pleasant news for you. We've been invited to dinner with some old friends of mine, they've travelled up from San Diego for the meeting and are staying at Senora's Torres guesthouse, which apparently boasts the best meals in Santa Paula."

She smiled. "Oh that's wonderful, Senora Torres does have a wonderful reputation for her meals. But what about Alfonso?"

He nodded once more. "Miguel has promised to have someone here to look after him while we are gone."

* * *

><p>They had a wonderful evening with Alejandro's friends at Senora Torres restaurant, the food lived up to its well deserved reputation. At the same time they were having dinner, there was a wedding party at the guesthouse and the celebration flowed over into the restaurant and surrounding area. The musicians played the popular dances and Alejandro even managed to get an embarrassed but thrilled Victoria up for a number of dances. She didn't think it was right to intrude into their party but the bride and groom's families were pleased that others were enjoying their celebration.<p>

Afterwards they arrived back at Miguel's tavern and thanked the young girl who had stayed with Alfonso and retired to their room. It was now that both of them began to feel a little anxious about their sleeping arrangements. Alejandro went outside to the lavatory to allow Victoria to change into her nightshirt in private. After she had changed, she moved the sleeping Alfonso from the bed to the small lounge, she knew that the lounge would not be large enough for Alejandro; he would not be able to lay down on it. So she made another decision and she was uneasy about it. The bed was certainly large enough for both of them, but she hadn't shared a bed with a man since that one night with Diego.

She had climbed into the bed just as Alejandro returned to the room. He didn't look in her direction but saw his grandson on the lounge, sound asleep. "Victoria, would you like me to move Alfonso in with you."

She sighed. "Alejandro, its okay, leave him, he's asleep."

Alejandro kept his back to Victoria to give her some privacy. "Don't worry, he wouldn't wake up even if a whole garrison of lancers marched through the room. You did have an eventful day."

Victoria chuckled. "Yes, we did." she paused then continued. "Alejandro, you know that you won't be able to fit on that lounge and even if you could, it wouldn't be comfortable."

This time Alejandro turned and faced her, saw her sitting up in bed with a wrap around her shoulders. "It will be okay, I've slept in worse places during my time in the military."

Victoria shook her head, now she knew where Diego got his stubbornness from. "Don't be ridiculous. This bed is large enough for the both of us."

He had to hide a smile at her exasperation, in almost four years of marriage, he had seen her temper on several occasions, sometimes aimed at himself, sometimes at Felipe, but it was usually because they deserved it. He knew that the lounge was indeed too small for him and the bed was large and it did look comfortable. He sighed, it was only for one night. "If you're sure Victoria..."

She nodded. "Si, it would be silly for you to sleep on that small lounge, when there is this large bed."

He nodded. "Gracias." As he crossed the room to his bag and pulled out his nightshirt, he glanced over at her but she had laid down on her side, her back to him. He felt uncomfortable as he changed his clothes; it had been some time since he shared a room, let alone a bed with a woman. He quickly changed and got into bed.

Victoria had turned her back to give him privacy. As he changed, she heard the rustle of his clothes and felt uneasy. He was her husband and although he had kept his promise and had never touched her since their marriage, he could by law, expect his rights. As she felt the bed move, she kept her eyes on her son, asleep on the lounge, her heart pounding.

"Would you like me to douse the candle?" he asked quietly.

"Si, unless you want to read or something." her voice was a little strained.

"No, I'm rather tired." he replied, his heart went out to her, it wasn't easy for her either. He reached out, blew the candle out, and settled down on his side, his back to her. "Goodnight Victoria."

"Goodnight Alejandro."

It took them both some time to get off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Victoria was having a pleasant dream, it was a time when she was younger, playing outside with her brothers, her parents watching over them with proud smiles on their faces, when suddenly her eyes flew open and was immediately aware of a hand resting lightly on her breast. She stiffened, and then relaxed slightly, when she heard Alejandro's soft snores. He was still asleep. She let out a breath that she didn't know that she had been holding.<p>

She had noticed that somehow in their sleep, they had moved closer together. Although she was still on her side, Alejandro had turned over, his arm flung casually over her, his hand rested lightly on her breast. She saw faint light coming through the curtain and knew it was just after dawn. She moved slightly, to get away from under his arm. She had enough room to shift over to but Alejandro muttered in his sleep and to her shock, he moved even closer to her, his hand holding onto her breast tighten slightly.

It was then, that her hand flew to her mouth to stop her from crying out in horror, as she felt his hardness pressing against her back. "Madre de dios." her mind screamed. "No!"

Alejandro was having a wonderful dream; he was with his dearest Felicidad and it was at the time when she had told him that she was expecting their first child. He was overwhelmed by the news and had pulled her into his arms to kiss her. But suddenly he woke and was immediately aware of three things. First, that he was aroused, second there was softness under his hand, and lastly Victoria was trembling, not in desire but in terror.

"MADRE DE DIOS!" he cried out and scrambled away from Victoria. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. Forgive me." He sat on the edge of the bed, trembling with shock. He couldn't believe that he had taken advantage of her like that. "I'm so sorry Victoria, so sorry."

She sat up. "Alejandro, please, it's okay." she saw his anguish at his actions and wanted to help him.

He shook his head. "No, it's not okay." he was mortified that he had been aroused and she had felt it. He had seen how pale she had become, what must she be thinking, that he was going to take her there and then? "Madre de dios." he muttered again.

She didn't know what to do or how to help him in his obvious distress. "Alejandro, please, there's nothing to forgive, you were asleep...you didn't know what you were doing." she tried to reassure him.

"That's no excuse." He stood up, grabbed his clothes with trembling hands and quickly dressed. "I'll see if Miguel is up yet and arrange for breakfast. I'm sorry." he said one last time and left the room.

Victoria sighed, she was getting over her shock. What she had told Alejandro was true, he had been asleep and she didn't blame him. She would not have said anything if it had only been his hand on her breast but when she felt his arousal, she had panicked. He had promised her that their marriage would be one of convenience. And he had kept his word. But did he desire her? Did he want to take her to his bed? He had every right to do so, she thought to herself. She didn't know what to do now, how to act.

Alejandro was ashamed of his actions, embarrassed by his body's reaction. "Madre de Dios, she was engaged to my son, is the mother of my grandson and is young enough to be my own flesh and blood, I see her as a daughter. How could I have done this?" he muttered to himself. He knew that he had been dreaming about Felicidad but then in his dream she had turned into Victoria and it was her that he had kissed. And when he woke he had been touching Victoria, something which he had promised not to do, for their marriage was one of convenience, to ensure his grandson had his rightful name and to give Victoria, as an unwed mother, respectability. He knew that had no control over his actions while asleep but it didn't make it any easier to handle his shame and guilt.

* * *

><p>The ride back home later that morning was in uncomfortable silence, which was only broken by Alfonso's lively chatter. Victoria had tried to ease his guilt to let him know that it was okay but Alejandro would only nod. She may have forgiven him but he couldn't forgive himself.<p>

Felipe was in the small office, working on the ranch's stock ledgers when his grandfather and Victoria arrived home. Over the last year he had taken on more responsibility and with the blessing of his grandfather, he had been given the task of keeping their stock records up to date. It was now his responsibility to ensure all new stock was entered into the books, any new calves and foals had the correct pedigree listed. The de la Vega's horses and cattle were well known for their bloodlines and it was a matter of honour for Alejandro that any stock he sold or was used as stud, was exactly what the papers describe it. It was one of the many reasons why the de la Vegas were well-respected, their word was their bond. Alejandro had instilled this in his grandson and Felipe had taken it to heart.

But when his grandfather and Victoria arrived home from the meeting, he couldn't help but notice the tension between them and he wondered if they have had an argument and what it had been about. He shook his head; he had never seen them quarrel before, only small difference of opinions, which his grandfather usually gave in to her. His grandfather wasn't the only one who gave into her, he mused. He too occasionally gave into her, whenever her still feisty temper rose. He realised with a grin, that Victoria had both of them wrapped around her little finger.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As time passed, the strain between Alejandro and Victoria slowly healed and their relationship was almost back to where it was before that fateful trip. At least what was normal for them. Felipe wasn't the only person who had noticed a tension between them. Doña Amelia too had seen it and was concerned and wanted to help her friends but it wasn't her business to interfere in their marriage. Even the servants had noticed and gossiped behind closed doors about the reason for the rift between Don Alejandro and their mistress.

A month had passed and they still had not discussed what had happened that night but Victoria found that she desperately needed someone to talk to, so she took Alfonso and went to visit Doña Amelia. After a warm welcome, the two women went outside to the garden, with glasses of orange juice and they sat down on the chairs under the shade of oak tree, while Alfonso played with Amelia's dog on the grass in front of them.

They gossiped for awhile until Victoria took a deep breath to calm her nerves and spoke quietly. "Amelia, I need your help. I don't know what to do."

"Is this do to with you and Alejandro?" the older lady asked kindly.

Victoria raised her eyebrows in surprise. "How did you know?"

Amelia gently placed her hand on the younger woman's arm. "I've seen the strain between the two of you, something has happened and it's not a simple disagreement." she paused and squeezed Victoria's arm in support. "Sometimes just speaking about it, helps."

Victoria nodded and with a shaken voice, told her friend what had occurred a month ago.

Amelia nodded thoughtfully. "I understand that it must have been a shock for both of you."

Victoria smiled slightly. "You could say that." she paused as a flush crept over her face. "Amelia, I don't know much about men..." She squirmed on her seat. "I mean, Diego and I...we only had that one night, do they...is it normal for them to be...aroused while asleep?" she stuttered.

Amelia hid her smile, she knew that Victoria's mother had died when she was only fourteen or fifteen and so she had no-one to discuss these things with. "Si, men can be aroused while they are asleep as well when they are awake."

"But how? I mean, I can understand when they are awake, with Diego when we kissed and touched...oh Dios." She couldn't look at Amelia, her face burned a deep red with embarrassment.

Amelia squeezed her hand. "It's okay Victoria, there's no need to be embarrassed. It could be because they are having a pleasant dream, or perhaps their body is reacting to the presence of a warm female body next to them."

Victoria's eyes flew wide at this. "Dios, could I have caused him to...?"

Amelia shrugged. "Perhaps but only Alejandro would know, have you talked about this together?"

She shook her head. "I've tried to discuss it when it first happened but he didn't want to talk about it, so in the end I stopped trying."

"How are things between you now?"

Victoria sighed. "It is getting better as time goes on but it's still there between us."

Amelia nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps it's his way of dealing with this, with his feelings. If things are getting better between you, my advice would be to wait a little longer. Wait until he wants to talk about it, you can't push someone into discussing their feelings until they are ready."

Victoria stared off into the distance. "So you think I should do nothing at this time."

Amelia nodded. "Si, Alejandro will talk to you when he is ready."

"But what if he doesn't." she persisted.

Amelia shrugged. "Perhaps he will work it out on his own." She paused, and then continued. "How do YOU feel about this Victoria?" she was concerned that Victoria hadn't reflected on her own reaction and possible outcome on the marriage. If Alejandro had been aroused by Victoria, it could mean that he felt something for her.

"Well, I was shocked of course..."

"Of course, I would have been too but that's not what I meant."

Victoria frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

Amelia sighed. "I just want you to think about how you felt, when he touched you, how did you respond physically, how did it make you feel?"

Victoria blushed deeply as she understood the implications of her words. "Amelia really! You know we don't have that kind of marriage."

"I know you don't my dear but you have been married for almost four years now. People change, feelings change."

"MADRE DE DIOS, you're not suggesting that I...and Alejandro...that we become...Dios...he's old enough to be my father..." She stood up and moved away, she was so shocked by her friend's words that she couldn't finish her sentence. She could not even picture herself and Alejandro together like that.

Amelia knew she had shocked the younger woman and stood up as well. "But he's not your father."

"No, he's Diego's father." she retorted somewhat angrily.

Amelia sighed and placed her hands on Victoria's shoulders and turned the younger woman around to face her. "Victoria I am not suggesting anything. I just want you to reflect on how you felt that night, to see if your feelings for Alejandro are the same as before or have changed. I have been married to Ricardo for thirty five years and my love for him has changed over the years. In the beginning it was fun and exciting but as the years passed it grew into much more, a much deeper love for him."

Victoria nodded slowly as she reflected on her words. "I think I understand, even friendships change over the years. Like with Diego, he started as my friend, then as the years passed he became my best friend, confidante and then...well lovers."

Amelia was pleased that she understood. "I'm not saying that you and Alejandro will end up with a true marriage, your feelings could be the same as before but things may have changed between you. Both you and Alejandro may want more from your marriage than you have at the moment, if not now but perhaps in the future. All I want is for you to consider your feelings for him."

Victoria let out a long sigh. "I will think on it, Amelia."

Amelia nodded. "You know, perhaps the reason why Alejandro hasn't spoken to you, is that he is trying work out his own feelings for you, in the same manner."

"Perhaps you're right. It would explain why he won't talk to me." She sighed once more. "I have a lot to think about."

Amelia smiled warmly. "If you ever need a friendly shoulder to cry on, I'm always here, Victoria."

"Gracias Amelia."

The two women hugged each other tightly.

* * *

><p>Alejandro was indeed thinking about his actions, about his feelings for Victoria. For the first several weeks, he worked himself hard, tried to exhaust himself so much that he wouldn't have to confront what he had done. He knew his behaviour had created a rift between them and saw the hurt that he had caused her by not discussing it. But as time went on, he started to dwell on that night.<p>

He had been mortified by his actions. He had been dreaming about his beloved wife but in his dream, his Felicidad had turned into Victoria and he kissed her, Victoria not Felicidad and in his dream she had kissed him back. Then when he woke, he had been touching Victoria and was pressing himself against her back. It was his horror at the realisation that Victoria, who had been his son's lover, and was half his age, had aroused him.

Since that night, much to his dismay, he kept thinking about her softness in his hand, how wonderful it had felt and found that he wanted to feel that softness again. During those weeks, he had caught himself not only staring at Victoria, but he had become slightly aroused by her. He realised that his feelings for Victoria had changed. He definitely no longer thought of her as a daughter but as a beautiful desirable woman. A woman that he was attracted to.

He didn't know what to do, whether to tell her or not, afterall he was an old man of fifty nine and Victoria was only twenty eight. How could she come to see him in a different light with such an age gap? He knew that she loved him as a second father but could she come to love him as a man? And what of his son, he felt a lot of guilt and shame because of his son. He didn't know what Diego would think about his own father having feelings for the woman he loved. It was his conflicting emotions that had made him push her away. But he knew that he would eventually have to talk to her, for they could not continue with the way the things had been between them.

The rift was affecting Felipe as well, he knew there was a problem between them and although he had never said anything, he was becoming increasingly worried by the awkward silences at mealtimes, the overly polite conversations. He knew that whatever it was, they were both upset by it and he prayed that they would work it out because he loved both his grandfather and Victoria and hated to see them at odds with each other. He especially hated to see Victoria upset after all that she had been through, she deserved to have a happy life.

* * *

><p>Over the following weeks, Victoria watched Alejandro out of the corner of her eye and reflected on her marriage. Did she want a true marriage with him? Had her feelings changed from fatherly to something else? What about Diego? What would he think about this? Would he be furious or perhaps he would understand. She knew that Amelia was right. She had to re-examine her feelings. She thought back to the night that started it all. It was her suggestion that Alejandro should share the bed with her because she had no doubts that the lounge was too small for him. But what about her, had it been too small for her? She closed her eyes and pictured the lounge in her mind. Yes, it had been too small even for her. So there had been no option but to share a bed together.<p>

Then Victoria reflected on his touch and how it made her feel. She had been shocked, afraid that he would demand his rights immediately. But putting aside those fears, what had she felt. She blushed as she realised that it had felt nice to be touched like that once more. It had been four years since the last time she had been held in such a manner. But did that mean that she wanted to go to his bed? Had her feelings for Alejandro changed? Did she still love him like a father or had it changed into a romantic love? She took a long breath and slowly let it out. She shook her head as she realised that she still felt the same as before, she loved Alejandro but not in any romantic way.

But what if his feelings had changed? What if he wanted a true marriage? Would he want her to go to his bed? Could she go willingly, even though she didn't love him in that way. She knew that love didn't always matter when it came to the act itself but she always believed that love should be the main reason for such an intimate act between two people. She shook her head, she didn't know if she could go to his bed without love. What was she to do? She knew they had to discuss it but she didn't know when or how.

It was three weeks after her conversation with Amelia, that both Alejandro and Victoria finally confronted each other over their feelings. They had been out to dinner with friends who had their son and daughter-in-law visiting along with their young baby. Victoria had a nurse of the four month old baby, cooed wistfully at the gorgeous little girl, and wished that she could have another child, to give Alfonso a brother or sister to play with.

Later that night Victoria was standing inside Alfonso's bedroom, staring down at her sleeping son, deep in thought when Alejandro walked by. He had seen the look of longing in Victoria's eyes as she held the tiny baby and realised that she longed to have another child. He strangely found that he wanted to give her a child, but could he? But more importantly, would she even want one with him? He moved inside the room and together they gazed lovingly down at the sleeping child. He knew that it was time for truth between them, he would tell her how he felt and even if she couldn't return those feelings, at least it would be out in the open.

However Victoria beat him to it. "Alejandro, I need to speak with you about something." she said softly.

"Of course Victoria, what is it?"

She cleared her throat. "I….I have been thinking about that night, about what happened, about...my...feelings for you." she paused then continued. "Alejandro, I need to tell you that I still feel the same as before, I love you like a father, I don't love you in that...way, but you are perfectly within your rights to expect...marital relations. If you want to...I would...come to you..." Her face burned deep red at such intimate conversation.

Alejandro sighed, that she would offer to share his bed when it was very clear that she didn't want to, almost broke his heart. He had wanted her in his bed but not like this and he knew now that he could never tell her of his love for her. He was a fool to think that a beautiful young woman like Victoria could be interested in an old man like himself. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her to face him. "My dear, tell me, do you want to share my bed?" he asked kindly.

Victoria looked down at the floor. "I...I..."

He raised her head gently. "Just tell me."

She took a deep breath. "No but you could demand..."

"Victoria, I would never force myself on you, never. You should know that by now." he stated firmly. "If you were to come to my bed, it would be because your feelings towards me had changed, not because today's society expects a wife to submit to her husband." Alejandro paused to gather his thoughts. "I'm sorry for what happened that night and for my behaviour since then. I was dreaming about Felicidad and…I had thought that she was the one next to me..."

Victoria smiled softly. "Its okay, I understand."

"Gracias Victoria, you are such a compassion lady, it was no wonder why my son loved you so much." he replied with sincerity.

She blushed again at his kind words as he continued. "I too have thought about my feelings for you over the last several weeks. Victoria, you are the daughter that Felicidad and I had always wanted but were never able to have. That is how I see you, how I love you."

Victoria felt tears start to run her face. "Oh Alejandro. I love you too." her voice cracked as she wrapped her arms around him.

As he held her tight, Alejandro knew that he had to go to confession now for his lies but he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. Not now, not ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The months passed quickly for the de la Vegas; they were kept busy with the one hundred and one things that went with managing such a large ranch as theirs. They attended and hosted a number dinner parties for their friends, they cared for the youngest member of the family, as well as attending Mass every Sunday and generously giving their time and supplies of food and blankets to the poor and needy of their growing community. In short, life continued as normal.

The rift in the relationship between Victoria and Alejandro had healed and they were back to the warm, respectful and loving friendship that they once had. And over time, Alejandro learnt to hide his feelings from his young wife, without giving up hope that one day she might come to see him differently. He knew the chance of that happening was very slim but that didn't stop him from dreaming.

But now Alejandro had something else he needed to discuss with Victoria, something that had been on his mind for sometime. So on a warm autumn day, just before siesta, he called her into his private rooms.

Victoria was curious as she entered his rooms, she rarely ventured into his private domain unless he was ill, which was rare for him. He was one of the most robust person she had even known.

"Thank you for coming Victoria." he said as he shut the door behind her.

"This must be serious, what's happened Alejandro?" she asked worriedly.

He smiled re-assuredly. "Nothing has happened yet and hopefully not for a long time to come. But I need to discuss this with you. Please sit down." he pulled out his chair for her and another one for himself.

She frowned as he sat in front of her and waited for him to start.

Alejandro took a deep breath. "For some time now I've been thinking about my life and what's ahead of me, of what's behind me. I've lived longer than either of my parents and I know that there may not be many years left..."

"That's nonsense Alejandro, you will probably live to be one hundred." she bit her lower lip to stop it trembling, she couldn't imagine her life without him, he had become such a large presence not only in her life but in her son's life as well.

He reached over and gently held her hand. "Victoria, no-one likes to think about death, especially their own but I need you to know my wishes in regards to my will."

Victoria nodded slowly. "Of course."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm sure you are aware what the law states about inheritance, that a widow can only inherit property if there are no male relatives to make a claim."

She nodded once more. "Si, I know." she replied somewhat heatedly. "It's not really fair is it? I mean a wife stands by her husband, works beside him, bears his children and yet she isn't recognised for that."

He nodded seriously. "I know and I understand how you feel but unless the law is changed, nothing can be done about it." he gave her hand another quick squeeze in support before he continued. "Although Felipe is Diego's adopted son and not a blood relation, by law he's still regarded as my legal heir and therefore the hacienda, the ranch and all the stock as well as your tavern will become his."

She gave him a wry smile. "I always knew that."

He smiled back. "Of course you did but I needed you to hear it from me, in case you decide to challenge my will."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I would never do that to him."

He nodded. "I know you wouldn't but I've heard some terrible stories of families tearing themselves apart over the conditions of a will and I don't want that to happen to you and Felipe. I don't want any misunderstandings." he stopped as he stood up, crossed the room to his desk, removed some papers from the top drawer and returned to his chair and sat facing her once more. "I have made provisions in my will for both yourself and Alfonso. I have already spoken with Felipe about this, although he doesn't know the exact amount that I'm leaving to you and your son but he agrees with my wishes." he handed over the first of the papers, took a deep breath and continued in a serious voice. "Victoria, I've made a provision for you to be paid an annual annuity for the rest of your life or until you re-marry, whereby the funds will revert back to the estate, therefore back to Felipe. However he can continue to give you a small allowance, at his discretion, if you do re-marry."

"Marry again! I don't know if I could...Madre de Dios!" she was astounded as she read the amount of the annuity that he was prepared to give her. "This is too much Alejandro." her voice trembled with her shock.

He shook his head. "Nonsense, I want to do this for you, I want you to have a comfortable life and a separate income that Felipe cannot touch. He is not the kind of man who would throw you out of our home but if he marries, you don't know what his wife would be like or what she would do. However I do believe that he would find a suitable young senorita, not one that simply wants to marry a rich husband." he paused and gave her a small smile. "And besides it would make an old man happy."

Victoria smiled softly, how could she turn refuse him. "Okay but can you really afford this?"

Alejandro chuckled. "Yes we can, but I hope that I have many more years left in me and that you won't have to worry about this for a long time to come. Now about Alfonso. You know that I would never interfere in the way you are raising him but there is one thing I do want for him."

She nodded. "Of course, anything."

"I want Alfonso to have a university education when he is old enough. I never had that chance to get a better education for myself but I gave that opportunity to Diego and I want that same opportunity for his son. Although Felipe did not the same level of education, Diego would have given it to him, if things had been different. He had been so caught up with helping Diego with his secret that he never had the time to finish his learning. He would have also allowed Felipe to study law, like he wanted to." he paused for a moment and then continued. "I believe that education is the way of the future, because once you have it, no-one can take it away from you. So with that in mind I have set aside a trust account for Alfonso's education."

By this time Victoria had hot tears flowing down her face at his overwhelming generosity. "Oh Alejandro. I don't know what to say...Thank you, I'll make sure that he gets a good education, I promise you."

Alejandro's heart melted at her tears, he reached over and gently wiped away them away. "I know you will Victoria, you are a wonderful mother and I'm proud of you, I know that Diego would be proud too."

* * *

><p>Several weeks later, Victoria waited impatiently for Alejandro to ride off with several of their vaqueros to check their furthermost boundaries for stray cattle. She was on a mission and needed her husband to be away so that he wouldn't find out what she was up to. She watched furtively from a side window and when she saw him mount his horse and rode off with Jose and Hector, she muttered to herself. "Finally."<p>

She went in search of Felipe for she needed his help. She found him by following the sounds of her son's childish giggles. She stopped by the rear door of the hacienda and watched with a loving heart as Felipe chased his younger brother around the grassed area. She chuckled as Felipe managed to catch her almost four year old son and tickled him mercilessly but as they both laughed together, Alfonso squirmed out of his brother's arms and the chase was on again.

When Alfonso saw his mother, he called out. "Mama." and he ran to her and hid behind her skirts.

Felipe came up to Victoria with a large grin on his face and with a wink he quickly reached around her in an effort to catch his wayward brother but Alfonso was too fast, he giggled as he scampered away in the other direction.

Felipe continued to grin. "I'm sorry Victoria, I didn't mean to go around you like that..."

She chuckled. "It's alright, the two of you are having great fun and I don't want to interrupt your game but I do need to speak with you." she added in a serious tone as she kept an eye on Alfonso hiding behind the wood pile.

He frowned slightly. "What is it Victoria, is anything wrong?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No nothing is wrong." she looked around to make sure they were out of earshot of any servants. "You know that your grandfather is turning sixty in a couple of months."

Felipe nodded. "Si, I do."

"Well I want to arrange a surprise party for him." she said eagerly.

He smiled. "You know he doesn't want any fuss."

Victoria grinned. "He only says he doesn't want any fuss but he would be very disappointed if we don't celebrate it. I was wondering if you would like to help me."

He chuckled. "You couldn't stop me even if you tried, just tell me what you want me to do."

Victoria laughed. "You might regret that. Now I'll be inviting all our friends as well as our cousins Raphael and Margarite and their children but I also want to invite some of Alejandro's oldest and dearest friends. Do you remember those former army comrades of his that came through many years ago?"

Felipe nodded thoughtfully. "Si, I do. Father was very worried about them, afraid that they would get themselves killed when they went after the man who had killed grandfather's brother."

She nodded as well. "I know, Diego was very concerned about them because of their age. Anyway I want to invite them as well but I don't know where they are or even if they are still alive or not."

He smiled warmly. "I think that grandfather would like that, I remember how excited he was when they arrived. But how do we find them?"

Victoria looked around again to make sure no-one was listening. "That's where I need your help. You have access to the papers in the office and I was wondering if you could find their names and addresses, anything that would help me to contact them."

Felipe shook his head and smiled. "You have the same access to the office as I do."

"Well yes I do but you would have more reason to search for the information that I do. I have already searched in my small office and I couldn't find anything within the household papers." She paused and smiled sweetly up at him. "Some of the mares are about to foal and well, you could use the excuse of entering the details into the books to look around."

He laughed aloud. "Madre de Dios, Victoria, I never knew you could be so devious."

She chuckled. "But will you do it for me?"

Felipe gazed down into her brown eyes, saw her excitement, her happiness and he knew in that moment he would do anything for her. "Alright, I'll do it but if grandfather catches me..."

"He won't, I promise." she all but bounced on her toes in excitement. For a longtime she had wanted to do something special for Alejandro, to thank him for standing by her when she needed him the most. She hated to think what her life would be like if he hadn't offered marriage to her. It was not in gratitude that she wanted to do this but from love.

"How can you stop grandfather from catching me?" Felipe interrupted her thoughts.

She grinned. "Well, I'll just send his other grandson to him. I'm sure he'll be distracted enough by Alfonso and his antics to allow you time to search."

Felipe shook his head in amazement. "You've thought of everything haven't you?"

Victoria laughed. "Tell me that after the party. You know, since Alejandro has gone to check for strays, he will be away for several hours, so if you have the time..."

Without warning, Felipe stepped back a couple of paces and gave Victoria a very elaborate and deep bow. "Your wish is my command Doña Victoria." he teased.

She giggled at his outlandish display of gallantry. "Oh stop that Felipe."

"Oh, I thought you ladies like to be greeted in that way." he grinned.

She snorted delicately. "Maybe if you were being presented at Court but I don't think you should try it with the senoritas of the district."

Felipe raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why not?"

Victoria grinned. "Not unless you offer marriage at the same time. It would be seen as a rather romantic gesture to a young and impressionable senorita."

He shook his head. "Thanks for the tip, I'll keep it in mind."

She gazed thoughtfully at the young man in front of her. "Felipe, you can invite any of your friends to the party, anyone at all." she said pointedly.

Felipe felt a flush creep over his face as an image of a strikingly beautiful redhead senorita entered his mind. A new family that had recently moved into the area and they had a daughter about his own age. Although he had only spoken to her a number of times after Sunday Mass, he found that he didn't have time to form a friendship with a senorita, let alone romance her or anyone else for that matter. He was busy now, helping his grandfather with the ranch. With his increasing age, Alejandro had come to rely more and more on Felipe but the younger man didn't mind, he knew that one day the ranch would be his and he needed to know how everything worked.

"Gracias Victoria, I believe I will." he smiled.

Victoria smiled back. "Good, I'll let you know when I need to know the final guest number." She was glad that he was going to spend some time with a senorita. He works too hard, even Alejandro took time for himself, she thought to herself. She would have to have a word with her husband about it, see if he could get Felipe to relax and have some fun. It's not right for a young man to work all the time.

* * *

><p>Victoria had settled her son down for his siesta and had returned back to her own room to rest herself, when there was a soft knock on her door. She sighed as she rose from the chair, crossed the floor and opened the door. "Felipe, this is unexpected. Is there anything wrong?" she asked concernedly, he rarely came to her rooms unless there was a problem.<p>

He shook his head and smiled. "Sorry to disturb you but I found it." he held out a piece of paper to her.

"You found it already!" she smiled excited as she took the paper from his hand. "That was quick."

He shrugged and grinned. "Don't forget that I used to do this all the time for father."

Victoria stared at him in surprise. "I guess you would at that." she reached out and gently touched his arm. "We tend to forget that there was more to the Zorro story than just Diego and Toronado. He would not have been able to do what he did without you. You should be proud of what you did. I know that he was proud of you, just as your grandfather and I are proud." she said sincerely, her eyes misted up.

Felipe could only nod his head as his throat constricted with his emotions. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze in thanks.

To stop herself from openly crying, Victoria looked down at the paper, that showed the names and their last known addresses of the men that served under Alejandro's command.

_Captain Carlos Fontera - Mexico City_

_Sergeant Pablo Escobar - Guadalajara_

_Private Juan Traves - Guadalupe_

_Formerly of the Fifth Spanish Cavalry_

"Thank you so much for this Felipe, this is going to help a great deal."

He grinned. "You're welcome. And grandfather didn't catch me either."

She gave him a gentle punch in the arm. "See, what did I tell you! You had nothing to worry about." she teased.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The plans for the party were going smoothly, Victoria had many acceptances from their friends and family and to her delight, Captain Fontera had eagerly accepted on behalf of his comrades. Even though she and Felipe had behaved as normal as possible, she could tell her husband was becoming aware that something was out of the ordinary. She knew that she had to tell him something if only to ease his mind. But Alejandro beat her to it.

At first Alejandro missed the knowing glances between his wife and grandson, as well as their household staff but he soon became suspicious when conversations would stop suddenly or the topic would change, whenever he entered the room. It was only when he was playing with Alfonso one afternoon, did he discover the secret. The little boy had innocently said that his mama was planning a party for him.

At dinner, one week before the party, Alejandro eyed both Victoria and Felipe across the table. "I know." he said simply.

Victoria and Felipe glanced at each other before she replied. "What do you know?" she smiled innocently at him.

Alejandro had to smother a laugh behind a cough, he had always loved how she could make herself seem so innocent when she wasn't. "I know you are planning a party for my birthday next week."

Victoria sighed. "How did you find out?" she asked.

This time Alejandro chuckled. "Oh, both of you were good, very good. I didn't even see what was going on until your son let the cat out of the bag."

"Oh no." Felipe groaned, he had been worried that his brother would say something without understanding that he needed to keep it secret.

Victoria shook her head and laughed, she reached out and placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry Alejandro but I couldn't let your birthday pass without celebrating."

He smiled warmly as he squeezed her hand. "It's alright my dear, but I don't want too much fuss." he replied as his thumb slowly caressed the soft, smooth skin of her wrist.

"I understand Alejandro, it will only be a few friends and family." she said, hoping that she would be forgiven for her tiny white lie. It was then she realised what he was doing and with a small "oh" of exclamation, she slowly pulled her hand away. She felt a little uneasy at his touch, it was something that Diego used to do, well what Zorro would do whenever he held her hand. But from the surprised look on his face, she knew that he hadn't done it on purpose, so she let it pass without mentioning it.

Alejandro was startled, he wasn't aware of what he was doing. He couldn't believe that he had been touching her in such an intimate caress. It had been a year now, since he discovered his feelings for Victoria and he had managed to keep a tight control over his emotions, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him and that meant she must never know. He promised himself to tighten that control even more. He gave a small sigh. "Okay, but just a couple of friends Victoria but that's it. I don't want any fuss, it's just another birthday, nothing more, nothing less."

Victoria nodded her head in agreement, knowing full well that the number of guests numbered more than forty and she had decided to use the tavern for such a large gathering. "Of course Alejandro, it'll be just a quiet party."

Felipe raised his glass of wine in an effort to hide his smile but his grandfather saw it and he quickly took a sip of wine, too quickly as the alcohol burned his throat and he spluttered and coughed as he tried to recover.

"Felipe, here have some water it will help." Victoria said worriedly as she handed over a glass of water.

He nodded and took the water gratefully but as he looked over at his grandfather, he saw the smirk on his face and knew that he had been caught out.

"Remember you two, just a small party, that's all I want." he told them firmly.

* * *

><p>The day of the party arrived and Victoria was feeling ill. Not only had she not slept well the night before but she was terribly anxious and hoped that she had not forgotten anything. All the planning over the last two months, had come together, their friends had been sworn to secrecy about the much larger party that was to take place at the tavern and she hope that everything would go according to plan. All that Alejandro knew, was that they were to have a small gathering at the hacienda.<p>

Raphael and Margarite de la Vega had arrived two days before, along with their four children, who quickly became good playmates for their cousin Alfonso. There had been some close calls with Alejandro's former Army comrades who had recently arrived and on one occasion, all three had to make a quick escape out the back door when Alejandro had made a unexpected visit to the tavern. But the hard part was how to get Alejandro to the tavern without raising his suspicions. In the end it was Felipe who came up with an idea.

Victoria and Felipe were quietly talking in his rooms. "What if Eduardo sends us a message requesting our presence at the tavern because of some unruly patrons that won't move on."

She shook her head. "I don't think that would work, I mean Eduardo has dealt with unruly patrons before without coming to us first, he would get the soldiers to help, not us."

"Well what if he doesn't say the reason, just that it's very important."

Victoria sighed. "Perhaps, that's okay for us but what about Raphael and Margarite, they couldn't use that excuse to come with us, it would be too suspicious."

Felipe nodded. "I guess they could go to the tavern earlier, they could say they wanted to see some old friends."

She gazed down at the floor and thought hard about it. "Do you think that it would work?"

He nodded again. "I think so, if we do it right. We can only give it a try." he smiled.

She smiled back. "Si, we'll try it. If it doesn't work, well I'll just tell Alejandro the truth."

In the end Eduardo did send an urgent message to Alejandro and Victoria asking for them to come to the tavern to resolve a dispute that he could not. Alejandro had grumbled that it was late and he didn't want to leave when the guests were due to arrive but he relented and he climbed into the carriage with Victoria and drove to the tavern.

Felipe stayed at the hacienda until they were out of sight before he raced to the stables and leapt onto his horse and galloped overland to reach the pueblo before his grandfather and Victoria could arrive.

Alejandro was still grumbling when they reached the pueblo and pulled the horses to a stop outside the tavern. "I hope it's not too much of a problem, we need to get back home. It would be terribly rude not to welcome our guests personally."

Victoria nodded in sympathy. "I know but this is the first time that Eduardo has asked this of us, so it must be important."

"It better be important." he grumbled again as he helped her down from the carriage.

She hid her smile and tried to control her nerves as she walked up the steps of her tavern with Alejandro by her side. As they reached the open door, he allowed her to enter first and then he followed her. Even though Victoria was expecting it, she jumped along with Alejandro as the entire tavern seemed to come to life with a chorus of shouts, cheers and whistles from the gathered crowd.

"SURPRISE!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DON ALEJANDRO!"

Alejandro stopped short at the entrance of the tavern, dumbstruck as he stared around him. The tavern itself was decorated with paper lanterns and streamers and it was crowded with all his friends and family. He saw his grandson grinning broadly standing beside his equally beaming nephew and niece.

Just then another familiar voice called out. "Look, the old buzzard is too startled for words." Captain Fontera called out.

"Yeah, I never thought I would ever see the Colonel stuck for words." Private Traves added.

"And I thought that he was...well older than sixty." quipped Sergeant Escobar.

"Yeah, he looks ancient." Traves grinned.

Alejandro whipped around and gasped as he saw his old comrades. "Madre de Dios...Carlos, Pablo, Juan, what are you doing here?" he asked as he pulled each of them into a warm embrace, each pounding the other on the back.

"Well we couldn't say no when your lovely lady sent us an invitation, now could we?"

Alejandro turned around to face his wife. "You did all this?" his voice shook with his emotions.

"Felipe and I planned it together." she confirmed as her eyes misted up at his stunned disbelief. "Happy Birthday Alejandro!"

The final guest number came to forty-four, the tavern's tables had been re-arranged to ensure that all the guests sat at a large, long square table with enough room for the serving girls to move around freely. The party lasted well into the night, the food was the tavern's best ever with Victoria herself finding time to cook a number of Alejandro's favourite meals. The wine flowed freely amongst the gentlemen, while the ladies drank either watered down wine or freshly squeezed orange juice.

The speeches from a number of the guests were stirring to the point of causing many pairs of eyes to mist over with unshed tears as they recounted the good and the bad times of Alejandro's life. But there was also much boisterous laughter, good humoured teasing especially from Alejandro's former comrades, who told several humorous tales about their former commanding officer. The stories they told had the gathered crowd laughing so hard, that their sides ached.

Alejandro laughed along with them, his own eyes had misted over and he had to fight hard not to lose control of his emotions, it just wasn't done for a De la Vaga to cry in public. He was enjoying himself immensely, he was surrounded by his family and friends, eating the most delicious food and drinking fine wine and he felt as though he was on top of the world.

* * *

><p>It was much later when the de la Vegas arrived home in their two carriages. Raphael and Margarite in theirs and Alejandro, Victoria and Felipe in the other, while Felipe's horse was tethered to the rear of the carriage. Victoria couldn't stop giggling to herself at the sight of both Alejandro and Felipe singing at the top of their voices on the journey home. Although both men had imbibed in a number of glasses of wine over the evening, they weren't drunk, she had seen many drunken men in her tavern over the years that she ran it and knew what to look for.<p>

The alcohol had loosen their inhibitions somewhat and they were just simply expressing their happiness, their contentment of a wonderful celebration, albeit loudly and out of tune. She could hear Margarite giggling in the carriage behind them, as Raphael joined his uncle and cousin in their chorus and the quite night air was shattered by the enthusiastic singing of the three de la Vega men.

They finally reached the hacienda just after midnight and after they had said their good-nights, Alejandro escorted Victoria to her rooms as was his custom after an evening out.

"I see that you really enjoyed your party Alejandro." she said, her own happiness reflected in her voice.

He chuckled as he linked her hand through his arm as they walked down the corridor. "Oh I certainly did Victoria. You know you would have made a good soldier in the way you organised it all, almost like a military campaign, getting all our friends and family to keep the secret and if it hadn't been for Alfonso, I would never have known. And how on earth did you know where to find them my old comrades."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Well...I had a secret helper."

He laughed. "Felipe, the rogue. He must have searched thoroughly because I thought I had lost their addresses." They stopped outside her rooms and he pulled her into a fierce hug. "Thank you for tonight Victoria, it was a truly marvellous party. I couldn't have asked for a better way to celebrate my birthday." his voice broke with his emotions.

Victoria hugged him back, tears of happiness ran down her face. "I just wanted to do something special for you, for all that you have done for me and my son."

He pulled back to look down into her watery eyes. "Oh Victoria, you didn't have to do that. It's enough that I know my grandson and that you are both safe here with me."

Perhaps because it had been a highly emotional night for him, mixed with alcohol, that made Alejandro forget the tight control he had on his feelings for his wife. His mind simply didn't register the fact as he lowered his head and it wasn't until he felt her movement backwards, did he realise that he had been about to kiss her.

Victoria was startled when she saw his head move closer to hers and she instinctively pulled back. "Alejandro...?"

He straightened up with a surge of guilt, what was he doing? "Madre de dios, I'm sorry Victoria, I don't know what came over me." his voice trembled not only with his shock with also his dismay, he couldn't help but notice his wife's reaction; she had shied away from him. That action alone told him more than words ever would.

She smiled softly, reached out and touched his arm. "It's alright Alejandro, it's been an emotional night for both of us and well..." she tried to reassure him but her own heart pounded hard in her chest. She knew that he had been about to kiss her but she had instinctively moved back. It just didn't feel right to kiss him, it would be like kissing her father. Her feelings had not changed in the year since that night in Santa Paula.

He nodded. "It has been and I know that I've drunk more wine than usual so perhaps that..." he shrugged and he ran his fingers through his silver hair.

Victoria smiled. "It's okay Alejandro, honestly. Remember, I ran a tavern for many years and I know what happens when a man drinks a little too much. He does things that he normally wouldn't do, like singing at the top of his lungs in the middle of the night." she teased.

Alejandro shook his head and chuckled. "Dios, I have feeling that you are never going to let me forget that."

She chuckled "Not a chance" she reached up and planted a soft kiss to his weathered cheek. "Goodnight Alejandro."

"Goodnight Victoria." he replied as he watched her enter her room and close the door behind her. He let out a long sigh before he turned and walked slowly down the corridor towards his own rooms. He knew now that she could never come to see him as anything other than a father. That knowledge hurt him but he would never allow his pain to affect his relationship with her. He would simply bury those feelings deep inside him. He would never tell her, he would take his secret to his grave.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A year later, the entire district was once again in mourning at the passing of a much loved and well respected member of the community. Don Alejandro Salvador de la Vega had passed away after a bad fall from his horse. His funeral had attracted such a large number of people that the little mission overflowed and many mourners had to stand outside in the dusty streets, while they listened to their padre give his sermon and prayers through the open doors. They all wanted to pay their final respects to Don Alejandro and give their support to his grieving family.

Victoria was now a widow and Felipe, the owner of the vast de la Vega estate but at that moment their new status was of no concern to them as they sat together on the front pew with Alfonso between them, their heads bowed in their sorrow. They had grieved together in private but as the citizens came up to them and offered their deepest condolences, it almost broke them once more but they managed to hold onto their emotions until they reached the privacy of their home, where they held each other tight and cried for the man they had loved as a father and grandfather.

Now, just over a month later, Victoria stood with Alfonso and Felipe by the small family cemetery. She placed a rose on Diego's grave, the man who should have been her husband and she placed a second rose on Alejandro's grave, the man who had been her husband.

"Are you really going Victoria?" Felipe asked sadly, he didn't want Victoria to leave. Over the last two years, his grandfather had passed over more and more authority to him, so the responsibility of now owning and running the ranch on his own, wasn't as daunting as it would have been five years ago. It was the thought of being all alone in the big hacienda that he didn't like, not when he was still grieving for his grandfather.

Victoria nodded. "I need time to myself Felipe." she turned and placed her hand on his arm. "I hope you understand."

He hesitated. "I'm not sure."

She sighed as she gathered her thoughts and tried to put into words what she felt. "I'm sorry Felipe, I know that I should be here with you, for us to grieve together as a family but I need time for myself and my son." she stopped and looked away over their lands. "So much has happened in the last six years. It all happened so fast, I felt that I had no control over anything. One day it was all normal, I had the tavern, my friends and my life. I had a rather strange romance with...Zorro. An even stranger friendship with Diego and the next day, it all changed. It changed the moment that Frenchman pulled the mask off. From that day, my life spun out of control."

She paused again and looked down at the ground. "I lost the man that I loved, found out that I was carrying his child, married a man that I loved as a father, who would have been my father-in-law if things had been different. And now I'm a widow..." her voice caught on her words, as she fought back her tears.

Felipe squeezed her hand in comfort. "I think I understand Victoria."

She looked up at him. "Thank you Felipe. It will only be for a couple of months and we will be back, I promise you. This is my home."

They walked in silence back to the hacienda, where Victoria's and Alfonso's trucks were packed, loaded on the carriage, ready to go to the pueblo to catch the stage to Santa Barbara. She had accepted an invitation from her brother Ramon and his wife, for her and Alfonso to come and stay with them and their three children.

They watched as the now five year old Alfonso racing ahead, shouting. "I'm going to see my cousins."

Victoria smiled warmly. "He's excited isn't he?" she was proud of her son, Diego's son. He was very much like his father. Alfonso had inherited his father's good looks, dark hair and blue eyes and his inquisitive nature, her son was into everything, almost fearless in his explorations.

Felipe nodded with a smile of his own. "He certainly is. Victoria, about Alfonso." he paused.

She looked at him curiously. "What about him?"

He took a deep breath. "I have made Alfonso my heir, if anything happens to me, the ranch will be his."

She was stunned. "But...but what if you get married and have children of your own?"

Felipe smiled softly. "It's okay, I want father's son to inherit the ranch. I want to do this for him."

Victoria felt hot tears burn her eyes at his generosity. "Oh Felipe, I don't know what to say, I am honoured that you want to do this. Thank you."

They stopped in front of the carriage, Jose was in the driver's seat, holding the reins while Alfonso was already seated inside, squirming in his impatience to get going, his blue eyes full of excitement.

Victoria turned to Felipe and they embraced tightly. "Take care of yourself Felipe." she said through her tears.

"I will and you take care too." he replied as he fought back his own tears.

* * *

><p>Victoria and Alfonso soon settled in with Ramon, his wife Suzanne and their three children; two boys, one older, one younger than Alfonso and a seven month old baby girl. Alfonso loved being with his cousins and as the boys were close in age, they became great friends. The three of them occassionally got up to mischief, which their parents had to scold them for but for most of the time, they just played outside with their small wooden swords pretending to be pirates or bandits or whatever else they made up.<p>

Ramon watched his nephew as he played with his own sons. "Dios, he's so like Diego, isn't he?" he said softly.

Victoria nodded with pride. "Very much so, even Alejandro had said that he is exactly like Diego at that age."

He glanced at his sister. "How are you really, Victoria?" he had noticed that she looked exhausted, in both body and spirit and he was truly worried about her. Perhaps it was a good thing for her to get away from Los Angeles for awhile.

She sighed. "I'm okay Ramon, I do miss him a lot."

"I guess you would... but your marriage to him was...in name only, wasn't it?" he asked gently. He couldn't think of Don Alejandro as his brother-in-law, he only ever saw him as Diego's father.

Victoria nodded. "It was Ramon, I loved Alejandro like a father and I do miss him a great deal, his guidance and his friendship." her voice trembled with her grief, tears threatened to flow down her cheeks. She never knew of Alejandro's love for her, he had never told her nor had he ever acted on his feelings. Alejandro had indeed taken the secret to his grave.

Ramon put his arm around her waist in comfort. "I would have helped you, if only you had let me. It wouldn't have mattered to us that you were carrying Diego's child, you're my sister and l love you." he said kindly.

"Oh Ramon, I love you too but I couldn't let you and Suzanne became the centre of gossip because of what Diego and I had done." she replied as she wiped away a single tear that had fallen.

He sighed and nodded. "I know that you loved Diego but...oh dios, I'm sorry, I know that you don't like to talk about him."

She squeezed his arm. "It's okay Ramon, I can talk about Diego now, not like before. I guess that time does heal some wounds." she said softly.

Victoria came to enjoy her visit so much with Ramon and Suzanne that she decided to extend her original two month stay. She had become such great friends with her sister-in-law that they gossiped about everything and anything, much to the amusement of her brother. He would often come home from work to find the two women in the kitchen, laughing so hard over something that they wouldn't tell him, that they had tears running down their faces. It was probably better that he didn't know what they were talking about, he mused to himself.

Ramon was thrilled to see his sister and his wife getting along so well together, it was as though they had known each other for years. He knew Victoria didn't have many close female friends her own age and it was wonderful to see his sister enjoying herself once again after everything that she had been through. She was slowly regaining her health and her spirit, something that she hadn't even known that she had lost.

* * *

><p>Felipe kept in regular contact with Victoria, and through her letters, she had told him that she was staying longer than she had first thought. In one way Felipe was pleased that she was enjoying her visit, she rarely saw either of her brothers that it must be truly wonderful to spend more time with her family but he was missing Victoria and Alfonso dreadfully, it was too quiet without them. He felt so alone in the big hacienda and he eagerly waited for her letters to arrive.<p>

Victoria's letters always lifted his spirits, she had neat handwriting and her style of writing was so descriptive of her happenings, that he coud imagine it all in his mind. It was as though she was in the room with him, telling him face to face, instead of many miles away. He always chuckled at his brother's childish scribbles on the bottom of his mother's letters and he always made sure that he wrote a small letter to Alfonso, included in his letter to Victoria.

Felipe didn't know when or how his teenage crush had turned into much more. Perhaps it was because she had lived at the hacienda for the last six years. That he saw her every day, laughed with her, cried with her when they grieved first for Diego, then for Alejandro. They celebrated birthdays and attended dinner parties together. Of how they all loved Alfonso and each took responsibility for the little boy's education with Victoria having the final say in all things.

They all shared in the happy times as well as the bad times that went with running a ranch, which had brought them not only closer as a family but closer to his heart. He certainly couldn't imagine his life without her presence in the hacienda, of her cheerfulness, of her still feisty temper that arose occasionally, her friendship, her great compassion for others and her endless energy in keeping up with her son as well as her increasing role in helping with running of the ranch itself, along with her usual efficient management of the hacienda.

But it was in the weeks and then months since they had left, that he came to realise that he had strong feelings for her. As he reflected back over the years, he saw that the signs were already there if only he had looked. It started with his teenage crush and as the years passed, his feelings grew slowly.

It was little things at first, he was kind and considerate of her feelings, letting her know that he was there for her, allowing her cry on his shoulder whenever she needed to grieve. Of how he just wanted the best for her, how he always hated to see her sad and upset and only wanted her to have a happy life. He would often look after his brother so she could rest or go for a ride by herself. He occasionally buy her things that he thought that she would like, a new book or some new writing paper.

And when he had heard of a new variety of rose that had been grown just outside San Diego, he managed to get some seeds so she could grow them herself. It was her pleasure of his gift that had thrilled him. It had given him such a warm feeling of happiness that he seemed to float on air for the rest of that day. And it was a year ago, when they were planning his grandfather's birthday, when he finally recognised the fact that he would do anything for her, no matter what it was.

Of course he had been aware of her beauty since he was a young teenager and of her wonderful smile that had simply melted his heart then as it did now. He could recall the times when she had touched his arm in passing or when they had danced together at parties, that his heart would pound in his chest and his throat would become dry. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Not even with his first love, Kinona, the Indian girl that his father had saved when her village had been attacked, had he felt this way. And in the years since his father died, he had made several half hearted attempts at courting but it was never serious and now he realised why. He loved Victoria.

He had felt such shame and guilt at betraying his father, that he kept pushing his feelings aside but the longer Victoria and Alfonso stayed away, the more he dwelled on it until he was sure of his love for her. They were his family and he wanted to give her the love and happiness that she deserved. But he didn't think that she could feel the same about him. Felipe laughed wryly, that's what father often said about him and Victoria, he reflected, I am more like father than I thought, pining away for a woman's love.

But Felipe knew one thing, when Victoria and her son came back, he would not hide his love, he would tell her and if she rejected him, then at least he would know and somehow he would get on with his own life. He shook his head and grinned as he pulled out the writing paper and began a letter to Victoria.

_My Dearest Victoria,_

_You would never believe it, but Mendoza has finally done it. He has finally proposed to Senora Garcia after a three year courtship and she has accepted..._

* * *

><p>Victoria had no idea about Felipe's tender love for her, for at the moment she was too busy haggling with a real estate agent. Senor Geraldo Kruz was handling the sale of a small farm, which Ramon and Suzanne wished to purchase. It was a good farm, situated on reliable water supply, the small hacienda, the barn and the surrounding fences were solidly constructed, and most importantly there were no debts on the property. The only issue for Victoria was the price. It was overpriced for such a small farm.<p>

"You certainly drive a hard bargain Doña Victoria." Senor Kruz said with a pleasant smile on his handsome face. He was a tall man in his late thirties, with brown hair that was peppered with grey at the temples, his hazel eyes sparkled with the challenge of matching wits with the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

Victoria chuckled. "I could say the same of you, Senor. But we both know the true price of land and what the owner is asking for, is simply too much." She too had come to enjoy the give and take of the negotiations. She had missed that part of business when she married Alejandro and had passed the management of the tavern over to Eduardo.

Kruz shook his head in amusement. "Be that as it may, Doña Victoria, I act on the behalf of the owners and do what they require of me."

Victoria smiled. "And what do the owners require of you today?"

He smiled back. "To see if you will reconsider." he replied.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Senor Kruz, but my offer stands." she stated firmly.

Kruz sighed. "I thought you would say that. I had to try one last time, you understand."

"Of course. I would have done the same." she replied understandingly.

"I'll speak with the owners and let you know the outcome in the coming days." he reached out and brought her hand to his lips for a soft kiss ."When our business has been completed perhaps I could call upon you. I know a wonderful place down by the river that is perfect site for a picnic."

Victoria blushed furiously at his boldness. "Really Senor Kruz, I believe that to be a most inappropriate suggestion. I'm still in mourning for my husband."

He chuckled softly as he gazed into her brown eyes. "You maybe in mourning but I noticed that you didn't say no."

Before she could stop herself, she replied. "But I didn't say yes either Senor." She blushed again at her own impudence.

"Well that gives me something to work on, doesn't it. Until next time Doña Victoria." he kissed her hand once more before he turned and left.

Victoria couldn't help but notice how good looking he was as he walked away. She shook her head, what had gotten into her, Alejandro was barely in his grave and yet she was flirting with him. A man she barely knew. She silently cursed herself as she returned to Ramon's home.

* * *

><p>Over the following week, Ramon and Suzanne watched with astonishment as Victoria managed to get the owner, through Senor Kruz, to drop the selling price by a quarter. They knew if Victoria had not been there, they would not have been able to afford the farm and it had been their dream for several years to have their own place.<p>

That evening at dinner, Ramon raised his glass of wine. "Here's to Doña Victoria de la Vega, who not only managed to drop the price but also has won a heart with Senor Kruz."

"Here, here." Suzanne grinned as she raised her own glass in salute.

Victoria smiled. "Gracias Ramon." then she frowned. "You can't be serious about Senor Kruz?"

"Oh yes, Victoria." Suzanne said with amusement in her voice. "He followed you around like a lost puppy."

"No, he didn't." she said disbelievingly. It was then that she remembered his offer of a picnic, and how she reacted to it. Perhaps there was something more to what her brother and sister were talking about, other than a mild flirtation between two business opponents.

Ramon nodded. "He did, he was quite taken with you, sister."

Victoria was stunned. "But...but I did nothing to encourage him."

Ramon grinned. "You didn't have too." He laughed at her incredulous look. "Victoria, you are a beautiful woman..."

"And a wealthy one." Suzanne interrupted.

Ramon nodded. "And you are still young, you could marry again."

Victoria shook her head. "I don't think I could marry again. And besides, it's Felipe who is the owner of the ranch not me."

He nodded. "That's true but you do have the money that Don Alejandro left to you in his will." he shrugged then continued. "No-one knows the future Victoria. Perhaps you will find love again. We just want you to be happy."

Victoria was startled at hearing the same words from her brother that Diego had once spoken to her.

"Well, Senor Kruz was really handsome wouldn't you say Victoria?" Suzanne winked at her.

Victoria caught on. "Well, yes he was good looking."

Suzanne nodded, with a gleam in her eye and leant forward. "Do you think he was more handsome than our Ramon?"

Victoria saw her brother squirm in his seat. "Oh I think our Ramon is better looking then Senor Kruz, but then I am rather bias, he is after all my brother. What do you think Suzanne?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well." she glanced sideways to her husband. "I think that Ramon...is...the most handsome man I have even seen." she finished with a grin.

Both women giggled at Ramon's sigh of relief. "Thank you my dear and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." he replied warmly as he softly kissed her hand.

Victoria saw the love between them and not for the first time, felt a twinge of envy. She missed that kind of intimacy, the flirting, and the teasing. Would she ever feel that way again, could she find love and perhaps marry? She knew that if she ever did marry again, it would be for love. Isn't that what she promised Diego six years ago. That if she found love, that she would grab onto it and be happy.

* * *

><p>She had trouble sleeping that night and rose from her bed to check on her son. She crossed to the room that Alfonso shared with his cousins and as she stood by the door, her heart melted as she saw him asleep in bed. She sometimes stood and watched him sleep, wondering what his future would bring. She wondered what kind of man he would grow up to be and hoped that someday, he would find that one senorita to love just as his father had done. She prayed that Diego would be proud of his son, that he was proud of the way she was raising him.<p>

She had never thought how hard it was to raise a child on her own, especially a son. Oh, she had both Alejandro and Felipe to be there for him, but he had no father to guide him in the ways of being a man. She sighed and was about to turn away, when she heard a slight rustle of paper. She turned back and smiled softly. In Alfonso's hand, was Felipe's latest letter to him. She quietly entered the room, leant over and gently eased the piece of paper from his hand and placed in on the table next to the bed.

Earlier in the day, Alfonso had sat on her lap and together they had read his letter and giggled over the small funny drawings that Felipe always drew. Sometimes it was horses that had pig snouts, cats with dog bodies or chickens with scorpion legs. Victoria had been thrilled at how easily the two brothers had bonded despite the large difference in age. It was a strong bond, they were great friends and it was as though they had found in each other, something that each was lacking. With Felipe, it was a younger sibling that he had always wanted, and perhaps he wanted to ensure that Diego's son received the best future he could have, just as Diego had done with him. With Alfonso it was a big brother, uncle and father figure all rolled into one.

She sighed again as she gently moved Alfonso's leg back under the covers and left the room. She closed the door of her own room and pulled out Felipe's letter to her. She loved receiving his letters. He always wrote in a happy way and she would often smile as he recounted the humorous stories of their friends. She was so pleased that Mendoza was finally marrying their widowed schoolteacher after such a long courtship.

For a long time she had been terribly worried about Mendoza. His state of mind after he had to perform his awful duty, concerned everyone. He had been so overwhelmed by guilt that he had faded away to almost nothing. Literally. He had lost half his body weight from his fretting over his participation in the death of Diego de la Vega but it had been the arrival of Senora Eva Garcia, who had healed his troubled soul and in the process they had found love together.

As she folded her letter and placed it into a drawer, she realised that she was missing Felipe and all her friends in Los Angeles, people she had known all her life and she knew that the time was approaching for her return back to that life, back to her home. Not yet but soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Okay, I know it's a bit odd for both Alejandro and Felipe to have feelings for Victoria and at the beginning I did mention that it might be out of character but sometimes you have to go the way it takes you.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Over the next four weeks, the paperwork for the purchase of the farm had been signed off and it was now officially Ramon Escalante's property. Victoria helped them move into their new hacienda and with the money that they had saved, they were able to buy some new pots and pans for the kitchen, while Victoria offered to pay for material for new curtains on all the windows, which Suzanne gratefully accepted and between the two women, they turned the hacienda into a warm, inviting home.

During those weeks, Suzanne urged Victoria to have dinner with Senor Kruz; he had sent an invitation for dinner or an outing to Victoria but she had yet to agree. Suzanne had even suggested that all four of them could go together as a group, if she was unsure about meeting him alone and that their friends would look after the children for the evening. At first, Victoria resisted the idea, after all, Alejandro had only been gone for five months and it didn't seem right somehow. But Suzanne argued kindly that as her marriage had been in name only, there was no need for a long mourning period. So Victoria finally relented, mostly to keep her family off her back, than for any real desire to start seeing other men once more.

Victoria, along with Ramon and Suzanne went out to dinner at a respectable restaurant in the heart of Santa Barbara with Senor Kruz. The food was excellent and the company even better. The conversation flowed easily between the four of them and Victoria found herself enjoying the evening. It had been a long time since she had sat down to dinner with someone other than her family, with someone close to her own age.

Senor Kruz was charming, gracious, his manners impeccable, his clothing immaculate. He showed all the appearances of a well-mannered, well-bred gentleman. But somehow, despite the harmless flirting between them, Victoria felt uneasy. There was something about him that didn't seem right, something that she couldn't put her finger on it. It was strange because she hadn't felt this unease when she had dealt with him a month ago, when she had negotiated the price for Ramon's farm. Was it because she was looking at him in different light, as a potential suitor or was there something else?

Later, when they reached home, Suzanne asked. "So Victoria, how did you like him?"

Victoria shrugged. "He seems nice enough but..." she stopped, unsure of herself.

"But what Victoria?" Ramon asked curiously.

She shrugged again, unable to put into words what she felt. "I don't know, it's just a feeling I have..." she paused and with a soft smile on her face she continued. "But he is a gentleman, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. Just look at his manners, he is polite, witty, and smart and he does like you, that much is apparent." Suzanne said eagerly.

"Don't deny it sister, I know that you enjoyed yourself tonight." Ramon teased.

Suzanne nodded excitedly. "Si, you were certainly flirting with him and he with you."

Victoria seethed. "I was not!"

Ramon and Suzanne glanced at each other knowingly but Victoria saw it and sighed. "Oh alright, I did enjoy myself but I was not flirting with him." she replied firmly as she stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at both of them.

Ramon shook his head and smiled warmly at his youngest sibling. "Have it your own way but if he asks you out again, you should accept it."

Victoria just stared at her brother in disbelief, she couldn't believe what he had suggested.

"I agree with Ramon but next time, go out with him by yourself. Maybe you felt uneasy because we were there, if you go on your own, you may feel more comfortable."

"I don't believe it, my own brother and sister...are you trying to marry me off to the first man that comes along?" she fumed.

"Of course not Victoria." he tried to calm her down. He hadn't seen her this angry and upset for a long time, it was almost like old times. He was secretly pleased by her show of temper, it seemed to him that she was finally recovering from her great loss. "But there's no harm in meeting a gentleman for lunch." he paused and then grinned. "Besides he may not even ask you anyway." his brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Oooh why you..." Victoria huffed as she strode out of the living room and down the corridor to her room. Why was she so upset, it's not as though she really wanted to go out with Senor Kruz again. Or did she? He was handsome and like Suzanne had said, he was witty and smart and no matter what she had said to her brother and sister, she had indeed flirted with him and he with her. She shook her head as she closed her door behind her.

"Ramon, you shouldn't tease her like that." Suzanne gently admonished her husband as they entered the privacy of their room.

He chuckled and shook his head. "But you saw how flustered she was, I think she likes him."

She smiled warmly. "That's why you shouldn't tease her. Let Victoria work it out for herself."

Ramon sighed as he pulled his wife into his arms. "Perhaps you're right. I just want my sister to be as happy as I am." he whispered as he claimed her lips in a loving kiss.

* * *

><p>Felipe received Victoria's latest letter with happiness. He and the vaqueros had a busy last two days rounding up the cattle for an upcoming sale. He was anxious for in another week he was to be at his first sale without his grandfather and he wanted to make both his father and grandfather proud of him.<p>

As he read her letter he grinned at the image of her arguing with the agent to get a fair price for the farm. He had seen her barter with the most experience peddler in the market and more often then not, she would win. He was just glad that it wasn't himself that Victoria haggled with for he knew that he would lose and but found that he wouldn't mind losing to such a beautiful opponent. Then his heart pounded, he rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms on his trousers as he read the last paragraph, they were coming home soon.

In a matter of weeks, Victoria and Alfonso would be back, back where they belong. He missed them both so much. His grandfather had been right; the hacienda needed a family to make it a home. As it stood now, it was just an empty shell. Then he re-read her letter and he noticed that something different about her writing. Although the words were in the same descriptive style, it was the tone of her letter that was different, it was as though she was troubled by something.

* * *

><p>It was a week later when Victoria received another invitation from Senor Kruz, to accompany him for a picnic lunch by the river. Even though she had really enjoyed the night that they all had gone out to dinner, she felt some reluctance to go out with him again.<p>

"You should go Victoria, it would do you good to have the attentions of a handsome man for a couple of hours. A bit of harmless flirting never hurt anyone." Suzanne advised with a warm smile.

Victoria sighed. "Well I do feel flattered but..." she stopped.

Ramon cleared his throat, not sure whether he should say this but went ahead anyway. "Victoria, he isn't Diego."

"What!" she turned to her brother and stared at him. "What do you mean by that Ramon?" she asked rather heatedly.

He sighed, he was beginning to wish that he hadn't said anything but he couldn't stop now. "Are you sure that your feelings for Diego are not colouring your eyes to others." He paused then continued. "I mean, he was your hero, he could do no wrong in your eyes, and he died for his beliefs. No man could measure up against such ideals."

"Ramon!" Suzanne was shocked that he could speak that way to his sister.

Victoria held up her hand. "It's okay Suzanne...I..." she stopped. Was Ramon right? Had she judged Senor Kruz by Diego's measure? Was she comparing them together and found him lacking? She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know."

Ramon took her hand in his. "Victoria, you are my sister and I love you. Whatever you decide, we will support you but Suzanne is right. You've been with us for months now and you haven't seen anyone except for us and the children. You did enjoy that night, you were the happiest that I've seen you for a long time. Take some time for yourself, to enjoy life once more. If you go out to lunch with Kruz, it doesn't mean that you are going to marry him. It would be two people relaxing together over lunch, laughing and talking."

Victoria felt tears burn her eyes at her brothers understanding words. "Oh Ramon, I love you too." she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Maybe I will accept." she whispered.

In the end Victoria did accept his offer much to the delight of her family.

* * *

><p>Senor Kruz was thrilled that the beautiful Doña had accepted his offer, he had wanted to know her better ever since they had haggled over the price of the farm. He had enjoyed the battle immensely and he knew that she had too. It didn't concern him that she had beaten him down in price. In fact, he admired her resolve in getting the right deal for her brother and it had encouraged him to ask her out.<p>

Victoria was a little nervous as she waited to Senor Kruz to arrive, she combed Alfonso's dair hair into place with her fingers but he squirmed, trying to get away from her ministrations. "Stop fidgeting Alfonso." she said.

"Yes mama." he replied as he stood still and allowed his mother to smooth down his hair.

"I still can't believe that you are talking Alfonso with you." Suzanne said as she shook her head, she didn't think it was the right time to introduce the two of them together.

Victoria smiled. "I know you don't think it's a good idea but he knows that I have a son and he must understand that Alfonso comes first with me."

Suzanne sighed. "But I don't..." she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Senor Kruz was on time, that was a good sign.

As her sister-in-law went to answer the door, Victoria leant down and whispered to her son. "Now remember Alfonso, you behave yourself today, okay."

He nodded as his mother planted a soft kiss to his head.

"Doña Victoria, it's a pleasure to see you again." Senor Kruz smiled warmly as he entered the living room.

"Gracias Senor." Victoria blushed slightly as he reached out and raised her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss.

He was pleased by her reaction. "So, is this your son, Doña Victoria?" he asked as he looked down at the boy standing beside her.

Victoria smiled warmly. "Si, this is my son Alfonso de la Vega. Alfonso this is Senor Kruz." she nudged her son.

"Hola Alfonso, I'm pleased to meet you." he smiled down at the boy.

Alfonso looked up at the tall gentleman. "Hola." he said shyly.

"Senor Kruz, I hope you don't mind if Alfonso comes with us today." she asked, hoping that he would agree. She didn't know what she would do if he said no.

"Of course not Doña Victoria, I would be most pleased to have your son with us." he smiled warmly at her. He knew that if stood any chance with her, he had to get along with her son.

"Shall we go?" he held out his hand.

Victoria smiled as she shyly took his hand. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

><p>As Kruz drove their carriage along the tree lined streets and down towards the river, they chatted somewhat uncomfortably, about politics, his work as a real estate agent, the recent weather until they relaxed enough to enjoy themselves. Kruz pulled up under a spreading elm tree and helped both Victoria and her son down from the carriage and then pulled out a blanket and a basket from under the seat.<p>

Alfonso ran ahead towards the waters edge. "Alfonso, come back here." Victoria called out as Kruz spread the blanket out over the ground.

"Oh but mama." he whined, he had seen some ducks and wanted to get a closer look at them.

"No buts, come back here." she ordered and as she watched her son drag his feet back to them, she exchanged a knowing smile with Kruz.

"Your mother is right young man, you could have fallen into the river." he admonished gently as the little boy sat on the blanket.

Victoria frowned slightly, who was he to reproach her son? He was definitely not his father or even a member of her family.

Kruz caught the look and knew instantly that he had blundered. "Forgive me Doña Victoria, I didn't mean to interfere." he said sincerely.

She smiled and shook her head. "It's alright, I guess I am used to dealing with my son myself."

He nodded. "I understand and I would never come between the two of you, you have my word on that."

"Thank you, now this really does look wonderful Senor Kruz." she smiled in appreciation of the spread before her, plates of cooked chicken wings, cold meats, bread sticks, salads and several oranges and apples for later.

He smiled warmly. "I had my housekeeper arrange this lunch for us. I would be pleased if you call me Geraldo, Doña Victoria." he took her hand and helped her to sit on the blanket.

Victoria blushed. "Thank you. Geraldo."

As they all settled on the blanket, Geraldo began to dish out the food, first to Victoria, then her son and lastly himself.

"Oh this is marvellous, you must thank your housekeeper for me." she said after she had eaten one of the cooked chicken wings.

Geraldo was thrilled by her compliment. "I will, she will be most pleased to hear that." he paused, then he looked at the young boy sitting beside Victoria. "So Alfonso, what kind of games do you play with your cousins."

The little boy brightened up. "We play bandits and lancers and pirates..."

"Pirates eh...you know, I used to play pirates too when I was a boy." Geraldo said warmly.

"You played pirates?" he said eagerly.

Geraldo grinned. "Yes, we even had a secret cave down by the beach, where we hid our treasure."

Alfsonso's eyes widened at the mention of treasure. "Wow, hidden treasure. Did you know we had a real pirate and real treasure at home?"

Victoria's heart warmed as she saw her son getting along with Geraldo. She was pleased that he was taking the time to talk with Alfonso, to include him in their conversation. He seemed to have a natural ability with children and had picked a subject that any boy would be interested in. Pirates and hidden treasure.

"Really, you had a real pirate in Los Angeles?" he asked with a warm smile on his handsome face.

Alfonso nodded eagerly. "Si, didn't we mama?"

Victoria nodded her head in amusement, as she began to recount the story of Big Jim, the pirate who came to Los Angeles many years ago in search of hidden treasure, to the avid attention of both her son and Geraldo. This story led to another and very soon they were swapping stories of their respective childhoods and the afternoon passed quickly.

* * *

><p>Later, after Geraldo had returned Victoria and Alfonso back to the Escalante farm, both Ramon and Suzanne were eager to hear of how the picnic had gone.<p>

"So Victoria, I can see that you enjoyed yourself." Suzanne smiled warmly, she saw her flushed face, the sparkle in her brown eyes. She had been right, all Victoria needed was a bit of attention from a handsome man to lift her spirits, even if nothing came of it.

Victoria felt a blush creep over her face. "Well, yes...I did."

Ramon grinned, he too saw that she was in good spirits, even though she was trying hard not to show it. "I'm pleased that you had a good time Victoria. Do you think you would go out with him again?" he asked.

Victoria shrugged as she tried to hold back her excitement of the lovely afternoon. "I might but like you said, he may not want to meet me again."

Suzanne snorted. "I don't think that would be an issue." she paused for a moment. "Did you get over that uneasy feeling that you had?"

Victoria took a deep breath and took a moment to reflect on her feelings. "I think so but..." she shook her head. "I did enjoy myself and he got along with Alfonso really well but I still have a strange feeling about him. It's different than before...oh I don't know, maybe it's me. Maybe I'm not ready to do this yet." she sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Ramon saw her concern and pulled her into a loving hug. "There's no need to rush into anything Victoria. If you're not ready, then you're not ready and Senor Kruz will just have to accept that. If he is truly interested in you, he will wait. If he doesn't.." he shrugged. "Well, there are others to give your affections to."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Several days later Suzanne and Victoria were outside, hanging the washing on the lines that they had strung up between the outhouse and the back of the hacienda. Ramon had gone into the pueblo to pick up some supplies and planned to pay a visit to one of their neighbours on his return, to buy a number of egg laying hens and a rooster to look after them. He had already re-built the henhouse that the previous owner had allowed to run into disarray and the new hens would give them fresh eggs for breakfast and they would sell any extra eggs to their neighbours or to the taverns or sell them at the monthly markets in the pueblo.

As the two women continued with their chores, they chatted happily and kept a wary eye on their children playing nearby, making sure that their games didn't put them into danger. Suzanne's one year old daughter was chortling to herself in her play area. They were so caught up in the conversation that they didn't hear Ramon return. It was only when they heard an unexpected but familiar voice ring out, did they notice that he wasn't alone.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a lovely scene, two beautiful señoras at their chores."

The two women immediately turned around but it was Victoria who cried out in surprise. "Francisco!" she lifted her black skirts and ran to her eldest brother and threw herself into his arms.

Francisco chuckled as he caught his sister and twirled her around. "Victoria, it's been a long time." he finally said as he put her down on her feet once more.

"Si it has been. Let me look at you. My, you look so handsome in your uniform." she replied happily as she stood back and looked at her brother in his Mexican Army uniform. "And you've been promoted, it's about time too."

He grinned as he tugged on his uniform jacket. "Si, they finally made me a Captain." When the Mexican takeover happened, he had taken up the offer of transferring over to the Mexican Army from the Spanish Military. It was an offer he couldn't refuse, he didn't want to leave California and he wasn't a farmer, so he happily accepted the generous offer. He had kept his rank but he knew it would take some time before he would be offered a promotion. But he didn't mind, he liked being in the military.

Suzanne came up to them with a broad smile on her face. "Hola Francisco."

Francisco pulled her into a tight hug. "Hola Suzanne, it's great to see you again." he pulled back and looked back behind him to where a lovely young woman was standing beside Ramson. With a warm smile. "Let me introduce you to Adelina, my wife."

"Your wife! I didn't know you were married." Victoria was stunned but very pleased for her brother.

Francisco chuckled as he placed his arm around Adelina's waist. "Well it was a rather quick decision." he replied with a loving smile at his wife.

Adelina smiled warmly at her husband. "That's an understatement, we were going to have a nice long courtship but then Francisco was ordered to a new posting... well I couldn't just let him go, so we married without our family around us."

Suzanne chuckled. "So you eloped, that's so romantic."

"I agree, I never realised that you were such a romantic, Francisco." Victoria teased.

Francisco grinned. "Never did I. Adelina, this is my sister Victoria and Suzanne, Ramon's wife."

Adelina smiled at the two women. "Hola Doña Victoria, Suzanne, Francisco has told me a great deal about you both."

"Oh please call me Victoria, we're all family here." she replied as she pulled the young woman into a warm embrace.

"Gracias Victoria." she replied as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"Now Adelina, don't always believe everything that the Escalante men tell you. I've noticed that sometimes they exaggerate." Suzanne teased her husband and her brother-in-law at the same time as she too also hugged the other woman.

Adelina chuckled. "I'm just beginning to believe that." she answered as the two brothers just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Just then the children let out peels of laughter and the adults turned in their direction.

"Dios, is that Alfonso?" Francisco asked as he saw a boy that looked like his old childhood friend.

Victoria nodded. "Si, that's Alfonso." she grinned as the boys giggled over something that they were holding.

"He's grown so much Victoria."

She chuckled. "Well it has been a couple of years since you last saw him."

He nodded. "I suppose it has been about almost three years."

"Si it has. So how long are you here for?" she asked curiously.

"Only for a day or so, we are on our way to Monterey, I've been posted to the garrison there."

"Well then, you both must stay with us until you leave." Suzanne said with a smile.

"We don't want to put you out Suzanne." Adelina said.

She shook her head. "Nonsense, like Victoria said, we're family. We have a spare room for you to use."

"Thank you Suzanne, it will be only for a night or two." Francisco said warmly.

"Come Adelina, you must tell us how you met Francisco." Victoria smiled as she linked her arm with her new sister.

Ramon and Francisco smiled as they watched the three women walk back towards the hacienda, stopped to pick up Suzanne's daughter and went inside.

"Something tells me that we won't be seeing our wives for awhile." Ramon said wryly.

Francisco chuckled. "I think you could be right about that." he paused and gazed in the direction of the high spirited boys. "How is she, Ramon?" he asked quietly.

Ramon sighed. "She's doing alright now, she was very low in spirit when she first came here and she still has her moments of grief for both Diego and Don Alejandro but she is almost like her old self again."

Francisco nodded. "She's been through alot over the last six years or so."

"Si she has."

There was a moment of silence between the two brothers as they watched the boys playing nearby.

"Come, let me show you around the place." Ramon offered.

Francisco nodded. "But what about the boys?"

Ramon chuckled. "They'll be fine, they know they are not allowed to go passed the stock yards. Besides the kitchen window overlooks this area and I'll bet you ten pesos that our womenfolk will be watching."

At that precise moment, peels of feminine laughter rang out from the back of the hacienda, where the kitchen was located.

Francisco laughed. "I'm glad that I didn't take you up on that bet little brother."

Ramon grinned as he slapped his brother on his back. "Yes, you would have been ten pesos poorer and I would have been ten pesos richer. Come, over here is where I plan to..."

* * *

><p>Later, after dinner, Francisco smiled warmly as he leant against the doorframe watching his sister tell his three nephews a bedtime story. He recognised the story as one that their own mother had told them when they were children and it brought back happy memories of the time they had all been together as a family<p>

By the time Victoria had finished the boys were all but asleep. She gently kissed each of them on their foreheads, tucked the blankets around them more tightly and doused the candle on the table. When she turned towards the door, she noticed her eldest brother standing in the doorway for the first time. She smiled as she crossed the room, pulled the door behind, leaving it ajar in case one of children cried out in the night.

"I remember mother telling us that same story when we were children." he said softly, not wanting to wake the children.

Victoria nodded. "I know, it was my favourite story, a story that you will be telling your own children too." she replied as she linked arms with him and they slowly walked down the corridor.

Francisco's grin grew wider. "You know, I find myself unable to wait until I can. I never really thought about having children on my own but when I met Adelina, well..." he face softened at the mention of his wife.

"You love her very much don't you?" she said warmly, she could see the love on his face.

"Oh yes Victoria, I do love her, I never met anyone like her." he replied as he felt a wave of love flow over him.

She nodded in understanding. "And I can tell that Adelina loves you too." she paused for a moment. "You will make a great father, Francisco."

He squeezed her hand. "I hope so. You're a great mother, Alfonso is a wonderful boy."

She felt a rush of pride at his comments. "But he does have his moments of temper, when he doesn't get his own way."

Francisco laughed. "Well that happens to the best of us, even you are known to have a temper, little sister."

Victoria chuckled. "That's very true." she replied as they entered the parlour where Ramon was working at his small desk.

"So Victoria, what's this I hear about you having a suitor? Perhaps I should have a word with this Senor Kruz and find out what his intentions are." Francisco said with a wink to Ramon.

Ramon chuckled and shook his head, he was not going to get into this discussion, he knew better than to tease Victoria.

Victoria stiffened at the good hearted teasing. "Don't you dare. Senor Kruz is not my suitor." she replied heatedly as a small flush rose over her cheeks.

The two brothers exchanged a glance and Francisco wondered if Ramon had been right about Victoria. It was obvious to him that she liked him enough to get her angry. At least this Senor Kruz had brought out her feisty temper once more and that must be a good thing, it meant that she was recovering from her loss.

Victoria wanted to change the subject, she didn't want to dwell to much on Senor Kruz. "So did you stop at the hacienda on the way through Los Angeles?" she asked.

Francisco smiled. "Si, we did. Felipe welcomed us warmly and we stayed a couple of nights with him and I got the feeling that he was missing you. I guess living in that big hacienda by himself would be lonely."

She nodded. "I know and I miss him too."

* * *

><p>Two days later Ramon and Victoria escorted Francisco and Adelina into Santa Barbara, where they had left their heavy trunks at the pueblo's barracks, while Suzanne stayed at the hacienda with the children. As they loaded the luggage onto their small carriage, Victoria saw Senor Kruz walking towards them with a friendly smile on his face.<p>

"Doña Victoria, it's wonderful to see you again." he said as he kissed her hand.

"Gracias Senor, it's nice to see you too." she replied with a small flush creeping over her lovely features.

Francisco raised an eyebrow, so this was the famous Senor Kruz that he had heard so much about, he mused to himself. As Victoria started to make the introductions, he frowned slightly. Kruz seemed familiar to him somehow.

"This is my eldest brother Captain Francisco Escalante and his wife Adelina." she introduced.

Kruz nodded to Adelina. "Senora." before he held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Captain, Doña Victoria has talked about you."

Francisco chuckled as he shook the other man's hand. "I'm sure she has." he paused as he pulled his hand away. "Have we met before Senor?"

Kruz shook his head. "I don't believe so Captain, why do you ask?"

Francisco shrugged. "You just seem familiar but I could be mistaken."

Kruz chuckled. "Perhaps I have one of those faces that people think they have seen before. Doña Victoria, may I have a word with you?"

Victoria smiled. "Of course, excuse us." she replied a little flustered by this unexpected meeting with Kruz and her family. She didn't understand why she should be so worried, Kruz already knew Ramon and Suzanne. Perhaps she needed to have her eldest brother good opinion of him but why was it important for her to have her family's support? Was she beginning to see Kruz as a suitor?

As they moved away, Ramon saw his brother frowning once more. "What's wrong, don't you like him? He seems personable to me."

Francisco sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, I have a feeling that I know him from somewhere." he reached out and grabbed his brother's arm. "Look out for her Ramon, I think he's trouble." he said quietly, wishing he could remember where he knew him from.

Ramon nodded. "But you don't know that for sure, do you?"

Francisco sighed. "No I don't but just look out for her."

"I will." Ramon promised solemnly.

Victoria had moved away from her family and stood beside the handsome man in front of him.

"Doña Victoria, I did enjoy our picnic the other day and I was wondering, hoping that you would like to join me for dinner one night." he said.

Victoria felt another flush rise over her cheeks. "Well Senor..."

"Doña Victoria, I did ask you to call me Geraldo." he softened his gentle scold by a warm smile.

She smiled back. "Geraldo." she paused, did she want to go out with him again? Once they had gotten passed those first few awkward moments, she had enjoyed the picnic. There would be no harm in it, would there? She did like him, didn't she? "I would love too Geraldo, gracias." she smiled once more.

He nodded, pleased that she had agreed. "Wonderful, now I'm going away for a couple of days. My office has been given the job of selling a ranch north of here and I need to visit the owners to work out a plan to help sell it. But when I come back, perhaps I can call upon you and discuss it in more detail." he asked eagerly.

Victoria nodded. "Of course you can, you do know the way, don't you." she teased.

Kruz chuckled. "Well, if I get lost, I can always ask for directions." he replied, his hazel eyes sparkled with his amusement. "Well, I won't keep you any longer from your family, adios Doña Victoria." he raised her hand and planted a soft kiss to her skin, pleased by her small tremor that his action caused.

"Adios Geraldo." she was glad that her voice sounded normal to her ears as she watched the handsome man walk away.

She returned back to her family to find her brothers with serious expressions on their faces. "What's wrong? You both look like you've lost your best friend." she teased.

Francisco exchanged a quick glance with his brother before he pulled her into a warm embrace. "It's just that I'm going to miss you little sister."

"And I will miss you too Francisco." she fought to hold back her tears as she hugged him back.

"Take care of yourself." he whispered as he pulled back.

She nodded. "I will." she replied as she turned to her new sister and hugged her tight. "Goodbye Adelina, make sure that you write when you get settled."

"I will Victoria, you can count on it." she replied tearfully, she had come to love both her new sisters in the last two days.

Francisco pounded his brother on the back. "Behave yourself Ramon." he teased.

Ramon grinned. "I always behave myself." he replied before he pulled Adelina into an embrace. "I now have two sisters." he said somewhat proudly.

Adelina fought back tears. "Si, and I have another brother to tease." she smiled warmly.

Ramon chuckled as he helped her up into the carriage and Francisco jumped up beside her and took the reins.

"Let's not leave it too long before we all get together again." Victoria said a little tearfully.

"Si we'll have to do that." Adelina promised.

Francisco glanced at his wife. "Ready?"

"Si." she turned to her new family. "Adios Victoria, Ramon."

"Adios." both Ramon and Victoria said together as they watched Francisco flick the reins and urged the horses forward.

Victoria let out a sad sigh. "I'm going to miss them." she said as they disappeared down the road.

Ramon placed his arm around her waist. "I know. Come. Do you need anything here in town?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, do you?"

"No." he replied as they crossed over to their wagon. "So what did Senor Kruz want?"

Victoria frowned slightly at his tone. "He asked me out to dinner."

"And you accepted." he tried to keep his tone neutral but he couldn't help remembering his brother's warning.

"Si I did, why are you acting like that?" she asked as she got up into the wagon.

"Like what?' he asked back as he sat beside her.

"With disapproval. I don't understand, you were all for me going out with him, in fact you were quite persistent, why has that changed?" she asked irritably.

Ramon shrugged. "I think you are going too fast." he replied as he urged the horses on.

Victoria gazed intently at her brother and had a sudden insight as to the reason of his change in attitude. "What did Francisco say about him?" she wanted to know.

He sighed. "He didn't say anything about him."

"Nonsense, he said something, I know he did. Does he know him from somewhere?" she asked a little heatedly.

"Truthfully Victoria, he doesn't know. Look, just be careful around him, okay." he pleaded with her.

She realised that whatever it was, he wasn't going to tell her. "I'm always careful." she replied. His warning left her feeling anxious. What was it that her brother knew or thought he knew about Kruz? She began to doubt her own feelings, should she have so readily accepted his invitation? What did she really know about Senor Kruz? That old uneasy feeling she had before, returned and it made her even more worried.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Several days later Ramon came rushing home from the pueblo. He had been in the township to buy seed for planting and as well as a young bull that he had hoped to build up a small herd with. While he was there he had heard some terrible rumours about Senor Kruz and he had to tell his wife and sister immediately.

"Suzanne, Victoria!" he called out as he entered their home. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen." came his wife's voice.

He strode quickly to the kitchen, where he found both women cooking and heard their children's laughter coming from outside.

Without any greetings to the women, he came straight to the point. "Victoria, do you remember those strange feelings that you and Francisco had about Senor Kruz?"

Victoria nodded. "Si of course, what about it?"

"Well both your instincts were right. He is not what he seems to be." he fumed.

Both women exchanged a worried glance at each other, they had rarely seen Ramon so angry and upset before, that it surprised them.

"Why, what have you heard?" Suzanne asked him.

Ramon ran his fingers through his brown hair. "I was at the sale yards earlier buying our new bull and I overheard two well respected caballeros talking about him and what they said made me so angry..." he stopped in an effort to control his anger.

He took a deep breath and moved over to his sister and held her hand. "You better sit down." he said seriously as he pulled out a chair for her. Once she was settled, he knelt in front of her, took another deep breath to calm his temper. "Victoria, it seems that Senor Geraldo Kruz is a fortune hunter. He charms himself into the affections of wealthy but widowed Señoras and then slowly over time, he steals from them."

Victoria paled. "Madre de Dios." was all that she could say as she realised that she was to be his next victim.

"You can't be serious. Are you sure about this Ramon?" Suzanne asked, her voice trembled in disbelief as she sat down on another chair.

Ramon nodded. "I talked with the two gentlemen to make sure it was the same man, afterall Kruz it is a common name but they confirmed that it was the same man that I had welcomed into my home and whom I trusted my sister with." he fought down his anger once again. "I also checked with the Alcalde and apparently Kruz is well known to them but nothing is done about it."

"And so he gets away with it." Victoria was over her shock and was furious. "But why hasn't he been arrested then?"

"Well...the strange part is that none of the Señoras pressed charges."

Both women looked incredulously at him. "What do you mean, they don't lay charges? I know I would have." Victoria fumed.

Ramon patted her hand. "I know you would little sister but apparently he charmed them so thoroughly that they willingly handed over their money to him and so no real crime was committed."

Victoria shook her head in disbelief. "I don't believe it."

"Oh I do." Suzanne said softly. "That night at dinner, I saw how charming he was and I could see how some women would fall prey to his appeal. Imagine what it must have felt like to have this handsome man pay attention to them; he preyed on their vanity perhaps or even their loneliness."

"Myself included...oohh if I ever see him again, I'll make him pay." she seethed with fury. She was furious, not only with Kruz but also with herself, even though she had felt that strange unease when she was with him, she had started to fall for his charms.

"I don't blame you Victoria." Suzanne replied with her own anger as she placed an arm around her sister's trembling shoulders. She felt terrible because she had encouraged Victoria to go out with him.

Ramon squeezed her hand. "And yet you felt something different about him, but how?" he asked curiously.

Victoria smiled wryly and shrugged. "I guess it's because I ran a tavern since I was fifteen or so and most of the patrons are male and over the years I developed a sense of which ones would become trouble makers, the ones that had more on their minds than just a meal. I had to learn to take care of, not only myself but of the girls I hired."

He shook his head. "Oh Dios Victoria, we should have listened to you. Next time we won't interfere in your life." he sighed once more. "Will you forgive me for making that stupid comment about Diego?"

Victoria hugged her brother. "Ramon, don't worry about it. You did make me think about it and you were right. It wouldn't be fair to any man, if I compared him with Diego."

* * *

><p>It was two days later when Senor Kruz arrived at the Escalante's farm to pay his belated visit to Victoria. He was pleased with his progress so far with the beautiful and wealthy Doña Victoria de la Vega and he was about to go the to the next stage of his plan. A plan that would guarantee access to the great de la Vega wealth. When he first met Doña Victoria, he couldn't believe his luck, the wealth of the de la Vegas was almost legendary, they owed one of the largest properties in this part of California, their cattle and horses always brought in good money at sale.<p>

However he knew that he had to go slowly and carefully with the widow of Don Alejandro de la Vega, she was not like the others. She had lived a hard life, very different from the pampered lives that the other widows had lived. She was very astute and that it would take all of his charm to convince her of his sincerity. Once he had her complete trust, he would marry her. For he knew that she would not take him as her lover as the others had done, she was too respectable for that. Once he was her husband, her wealth would be his, legally.

It was Ramon himself who opened the door. He frowned when he saw who it was. "You are not welcome here Senor." he stated coldly.

They had received a short letter from Francisco the day before, in which he told them where he knew Kruz from. He had finally remembered several days after they had left and had posted the letter from the next pueblo they arrived at. Ten years prior, Francisco had been involved in an incident in Mexico City, where a wealthy Senora had died in strange circumstances. She had recently married Senor Kruz and had been expecting his child when the horse she had been riding, bolted. She had lost her balance and died, along with her unborn child, after falling from the frightened horse. What no-one could understand was why a Senora, who was six months pregnant, decided to ride a horse.

A horse that her husband had just bought and was unknown to her. There had been much finger pointing at Kruz, that he only married her for her wealth, that he had a mistress and together they had planned to kill her. But nothing could be proven and to escape the rumours, Kruz left shortly afterwards. This made all the rumours even more believable. Francisco ended his letter with an urgent plea for his sister not to get involved with Kruz.

But now Kruz was startled by this cold reception from a man who had previously treated him with friendliness. "I am not sure what I have done to warrant such a greeting Senor Escalante, however if I have caused you concern about my intentions towards Victoria..."

"That's Doña de la Vega to you senor, and yes you have caused us great concern. My sister doesn't want to see you anymore." Ramon replied angrily. He had to stop himself from hitting the arrogant man.

Kruz's eyes hardened. "Well that should be up to her to tell me." he felt his own temper rise. Had they found out about him? But how? He had been very careful about his behaviour towards Doña Victoria.

"No..." Ramon started to say but behind the door came Victoria's voice.

"It's alright Ramon, I will tell him." she stepped out and gazed furiously at Kruz. "My brother is telling you the truth, I never want to see you again."

Kruz started at her in disbelief, he saw that his plans slide away to nothing and tried to change her mind. "Doña Victoria, I don't know what I have done to deserve your wrath. I thought you had enjoyed our picnic, I know I did and I'm sure that your son enjoyed himself too."

With a sudden outburst of pure rage, Victoria slapped him hard on his face, which made him stagger backwards.

"How dare you use my son like that!" she yelled at him in white hot fury. "We know who you are, Senor. You are no gentleman, for no real gentleman takes advantage of women grieving over the loss of their husbands in order to steal their money, nor do they murder their wife to get her money. Don't you ever contact me again or you'll regret it." Victoria turned and stormed back into the hacienda.

Ramon reached behind the door and grabbed his pistol. "Get off my property, Kruz now." he cocked the pistol even though it wasn't loaded but Kruz wasn't aware of it and he certainly wasn't going to tell him.

Kruz knew he had no choice but to obey, he wasn't going to risk the rage of the de la Vega family, they were too well respected and they could make trouble for him if he continued. He nodded and walked away. As he mounted his horse and rode away, he cursed himself. How had they found out about his wife? The brother, the one that was a soldier. He snorted, all his plans had disappeared because of a soldier had recognised him from ten years ago. He knew that it had been risk to begin with, they were such a well known family but the rewards had outweighed the danger of discovery. He sighed and shook his head, he had gambled and lost.

As he urged his horse into a canter, he smiled suddenly. He recalled that a new family had just moved into Santa Barbara the day before, a widow and her teenage daughter. They had come to the office, looking for a small business to buy into. He chuckled as he remembered the old saying, _one door closes another door opens. _He would have to be more careful from now on.

* * *

><p>Several days later Victoria borrowed one of Ramon's two horses and rode into town with her son in front of her. She wanted to do some shopping as well as giving Suzanne some time alone with her children. She let Alfonso hold the reins for the journey into Santa Barbara but she was ready to take over in case the horse became too hard to control. They chatted and laughed happily in the warm sunshine and when they reached the town, she stabled the mare in the livery, took her son's hand and they slowly strolled down the streets. She had no desire to go passed the real estate office where Kruz worked, for she didn't know if she could control her fury towards him but as the office was at the other she didn't think it would matter. She would simply keep away from that end of town.<p>

Victoria had a number of items that she wanted to purchase but the main reason she came into town was to buy Ramon and Suzanne something special, something that they would use but at the same time she wanted to give them a little piece of luxury. She bought several small gifts for her nephews and niece, as well as ordering material for new clothes for Alfonso. He grew at an alarming rate that any clothes she had made, he outgrew them within a short period of time. These clothes, she passed to Suzanne for her children, who was always grateful for any help with clothing for her own fast growing children.

Just before lunch, Alfonso began to fuss tiredly and Victoria knew it was time to go back but she one more place to check out. She picked her son up and carried him down to the last place she would visit. Much to her delight, she found the perfect gifts for Ramon and Suzanne and began to negotiate with the owner for a price she was willing to pay.

As they returned to the stables, her hearted pounded in her chest. On the other side of the road was Kruz and he was talking with a middle aged senora and a young teenage girl who was obviously her daughter and from the look of it, they were getting along very well together. Victoria frowned at the sight of the Senora laughing at something that Kruz had said.

"Senor Lopez, do you know that Senora who is talking with Senor Kruz?" Victoria asked the owner of the stables.

Lopez nodded and smiled. "Si Doña Victoria, that's Senora Moreno and her daughter. They've just arrived here a couple of days ago and she is stabling her horse with me. Apparently the Senora has money and is looking to invest it or looking for a husband to invest it for her." he grinned knowingly.

Victoria's frown deepened, she could not stand by and let Kruz take advantage of another woman. "Senor Lopez, if I write a message for Senora Moreno, will you give it to her?"

"Of course Doña Victoria, you can use my small office, there is paper and ink on the desk." he offered. He was curious as to why the lovely Doña would leave a message for a stranger but he knew it was bad for business if he asked too many questions.

"Gracias Senor, I won't take long." she smiled as he showed her to his small office, where she sat down and wrote a short letter for Senora Moreno. She sealed it, stood up and handed it over to Senor Lopez. "Please give this to Senora Moreno the next time you see her."

"Of course Doña Victoria." he replied as he took the letter from her hand.

"Gracias Senor, it's much appreciated." she smiled as she walked out of his office and down the stables where she had left her horse.

Senor Lopez scratched his head, he had seen the strange, rather satisfied smile on Doña Victoria's face and wondered what it meant. He shook his head and muttered. "Women, I'll never understand them." He sat down at his desk and picked up the latest edition of their newspaper.

* * *

><p>Several days later, Suzanne noticed that her sister-in-law was anxious or excited about something, for she couldn't sit still for any length of time. "Victoria, what's wrong?"<p>

Victoria calmed herself. "Nothing..."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Suzanne stood up and answered it.

"Doña de la Vega?" asked a large burly man.

"Yes." came Victoria's voice behind Suzanne.

"Delivery for you." he said as he moved back to his wagon, where two other men untying a large covered item on the back of a wagon.

"I don't understand, we haven't ordered anything." Suzanne frowned suspiciously at Victoria as she began to direct the men to bring the item inside, just as Ramon crossed over to them from the barn

"What's going on?" he asked perplexed as he followed the men inside his home. He found his sister, ordering the three men to place the large item in the room that was off the main living room. "Victoria...?"

"Would you like the other item in here as well Doña de la Vega?"

"Yes, please." she smiled.

He nodded and left but returned almost immediately with another object and placed it in a corner, then he removed the cloths that were protecting both of the objects.

Ramon and Suzanne gasped at the sight of a large solid, beautifully made desk with matching chair and a sturdy looking rocking chair.

"Thank you very much Senor Guzman." she smiled and handed over several coins to the man.

Guzman smiled warmly. "You're welcome Doña de la Vega. Any time you need furniture, please think of us."

"Oh I will, Senor, your work is most beautiful." she complimented.

"Gracias." he smiled once more and left.

Both Ramon and Suzanne were in shock. "Did you...buy this...it's too much Victoria, you shouldn't be spending your money on us."

"Nonsense Ramon, you need a sturdy desk for your work here, to keep your records safe and you Suzanne need to have a comfortable rocker to relax in the evenings, once your work is done." she smiled warmly at her family.

Suzanne had tears flowing down her face as she hugged Victoria. "Gracias Victoria..." she couldn't say anything more, so overcome by her emotions.

Victoria fought back her own tears as she hugged her sister back. "I noticed that your old rocker is falling apart." She pulled back and smiled. "So are you going to try it out?"

Suzanne nodded as she wiped her tears away and settled down on the rocker. "Ohh this feels wonderful." she crooned as she began a gentle rock. She rarely used her old rocker; she was scared that if she did, it would break under her.

Victoria turned her gaze to her brother, who was silently running his hands over the polished wood. She could tell that he was overwhelmed by the gesture in the way he kept his face hidden from her as he sat down behind the desk.

By this time, Suzanne was standing beside Victoria and they shared a look of understanding. They both knew their Ramon; he wasn't the type to become overly emotional. They watched as he opened each of the four drawers and looked inside.

"Dios." he whispered. He couldn't believe it at all. He had had been using their dining table as his work place and had planned to buy a small desk himself but this was incredible. He saw the excellent workmanship, the quality of the wood and he knew that it was an expensive piece and knew that it would last a long time to come. He finally looked up at Victoria, with tears in his eyes, he stood up and grabbed his sister into a fierce embrace. "Thank you so much Victoria." his voice cracked with his emotions. "I can never repay you,"

"Just be the best farmer you can be." she replied, her own voice broke as she hugged him back.

* * *

><p>A week later, Victoria had packed her trunks. It was time to go home, she had stayed six months and could no longer impose on their privacy any more. Even though they had not asked her to leave, she just felt it was the right time to go. They needed to be on their own again with their children and their future child. Suzanne had just confirmed that she was expecting another child, much to the joy of her husband. Ramon was to drive the wagon into Santa Barbara so that she and Alfonso could catch the stage back to Los Angeles.<p>

Victoria gave Suzanne a warm embrace. "Thank you for letting me stay Suzanne, I don't know what I would have done without you." she whispered through her tears.

"You're welcome Victoria. You needed time away from the hacienda, but let's not have a long time before we see each other again." Suzanne didn't even try to hold back her tears as they hugged tightly.

Victoria nodded as she pulled back and wiped her tears away. "I agree, you must all come down to us, next time."

"You have a deal." Suzanne sniffled and she knelt down to her nephew and gave him a hug.

"Goodbye Alfonso, look after your mother."

"Si." he said, as he wrapped his arms around her, before he squirmed out of her embrace.

Victoria lifted Alfonso into the wagon and climbed up herself, they settled in as Ramon urged the horses on.

"You are always welcome to move in with us Victoria, you know that."

She linked her arm through her brother's. "I know Ramon but the hacienda is my home, it has been for the last six years. Besides, it's Alfonso's inheritance. He's a de la Vega after all."

Ramon nodded as they pulled up outside the waiting stage. He placed her trunks on top of the coach and pulled his sister into a tight embrace. "Take care of yourself Victoria, and if you need any help, just send for me, we are not that far away. I love you sister." he said trying to hold back his tears.

"I love you too Ramon and you take care of Suzanne and your children." Victoria didn't even bother to hide her tears.

Ramon nodded as he knelt down. "Come here, Alfonso." he opened his arms and his nephew ran into them.

"I…will miss you Uncle Ramon."

"And I will miss you Alfonso."

They moved to the open door of the stage and as Victoria lifted Alfonso into the stage, she heard her name being called out.

"Doña Victoria de la Vega?"

Victoria turned and saw a familiar, middle aged woman but couldn't remember where she knew her from. "Si, I'm Doña Victoria de la Vega, can I help you?" she asked politely.

The older lady smiled warmly and nodded. "I'm Senora Moreno and I just want to thank you for your letter warning about Senor Kruz."

Victoria finally realised who she was and smiled back. "You're most welcome Senora. I hope that I wasn't interfering in any way, but I needed to let you know about him."

Senora Moreno nodded. "I'm glad you did, he was very charming both to myself and my daughter. Who knows what might have happened if you didn't warn me."

"Si, he is very charming and therefore very dangerous. What are you going to do now?" she asked as she allowed two other passengers to board the stage.

Senora Moreno shrugged. "I still plan on settling here in Santa Barbara but..." she paused and then continued with a sly grin. "I'm going to keep an eye on Senor Kruz and make sure he doesn't take advantage of any unexpecting women. I'll do what you did, pass letters to any ladies that catch his eye, so they don't get caught up in his schemes. We have to stick together against men like that, don't we Doña Victoria?"

Victoria chuckled, she liked this older woman and felt that she would do exactly what she said. "Si, we do."

"Stage is due to leave." called out the driver as he jumped up into his seat.

"Thank you again Doña Victoria." Senora Moreno said.

Victoria smiled warmly as the older lady. "My pleasure Senora. If you ever visit Los Angeles, please come and see me."

Senora smiled as Victoria boarded the stage. "I will." she replied as she shut the door and stepped back as the driver flicked the heavy reins and urged the horses down the dusty streets and then onwards to Los Angeles.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Several days later Victoria and Alfonso arrived back in Los Angeles and were warmly greeted by Eduardo as they stepped out of the dusty stage.

"Doña Victoria, welcome back. We've missed you both." he said as he tussled Alfonso's hair before he helped the driver to unload their trunks from the top of the coach.

She smiled warmly. "Gracias Eduardo, we've missed you too." she replied as she watched her son race up the steps and into the tavern to get some lemonade that Pilar always made each day. Alfonso had become a special favourite of Pilar's and she would often spoil him with extra helpings of apple tart or other treats when his mother wasn't looking.

He smiled back. "You're back sooner than Don Felipe had expected."

Victoria nodded. "I know but I wanted to come home early. Is Felipe in the pueblo or at the hacienda?"

Eduardo shook his head. "Neither, he went to Santa Paula yesterday to pick up a parcel but he would be back later today. If you give me a moment or two, I will get the wagon hitched and take you home."

"That would be wonderful, thank you Eduardo. It would be great to get home and cleaned up after the journey." she paused and smiled warmly. "So have you and Pilar named the day yet?"

Eduardo's grin widened. "No yet but how did you know?" He only had asked Pilar to marry him two weeks ago, how could she have known so fast?

She chuckled. "Felipe told me in his last letter, I am so happy for you both Eduardo." she squeezed his arm.

"Gracias, Doña Victoria. You know I never thought to find love again at my age but I did and I couldn't love anyone more than I do Pilar." he said with misty eyes.

Victoria nodded as she felt her own tears of happiness burn her eyes. "I know that Pilar is getting a truly wonderful gentleman."

Eduardo cleared his throat. "I'll get the wagon now." his voice hoarse, he didn't want to embarrass himself with an open display of emotions, so he turned and went down the side of the tavern before that could happen.

"Victoria welcome home." Pilar's happy voice came behind her.

She turned and gave her friend a warm smile. "Congratulations Pilar, I'm so pleased for you." she said as she embraced the other woman.

Pilar returned the embrace tightly. "Gracias." her voice trembled with her happiness as she pulled back. "I never expected to marry Victoria, not now that I'm thirty-eight years old. I had given up all hope of having a husband and children but when Eduardo asked me out to the dance last year and then we went out on picnics..." she stopped as a blush crept over her face.

Victoria smiled warmly. "You fell in love with each other." she was so happy for her friend to have found a man to love her. "You should have lots of children Pilar."

Pilar blushed again. "I do want lots of children but with our age, it may not happen." She paused as she considered the younger woman in front of her. "You know Victoria, you should get married again and give Alfonso some brothers and sisters to play with." She had an idea of who that could be. Over the years she had seen the way Don Felipe had looked at her when he thought no-one was watching but she kept it to herself, it wasn't her place to interefere.

It was Victoria's turn to blush, she shook her head. "I don't think so, I'm happy the way I am."

Pilar looked sceptically at her friend and was about to speak when Eduardo brought the wagon around to the front of the tavern and all talk about husbands and babies were put on hold as he loaded the wagon with the trunks. Victoria called for her son and he came out of the tavern after finishing his second glass of lemonade. He gave Pilar a grin as he handed the glass over to her and managed to duck away as she tried to tussle his hair, causing her to chuckle at the cheeky boy. Victoria smiled at Pilar, pleased that they were great friends and helped Alfonso up onto the wagon and got up beside him. She watched with happiness at the loving glance between Eduardo and Pilar before he climbed up beside her and urged the horses towards her home.

* * *

><p>Felipe was feeling wonderful. The cattle sale from several weeks ago had gone better than he had expected and he had received top peso for the fifty animals that he had sold, which meant that he had made a handsome profit and so he gave a generous bonus to all his employees. He knew that both his father and grandfather would be smiling down at him, not only proud of his achievements in running the ranch on his own but because he had taken up his law studies once more. He always had an interest in law and although he may not be able to practice law as he once wanted to; his responsibility was to the ranch now but he still wanted to learn. So several months ago he had written to their lawyers to see if they would be willing to provide him with material, law books and papers to help him study.<p>

Don Christoba wholeheartedly agreed, he knew of the young man's interest in the law and at one time, he would have welcomed Don Felipe as a potential trainee after the letter he had received from Don Diego all those years ago. He had sent Don Felipe the material that he requested, first it was books about the history of law within the Spanish Empire and how it evolved over the centuries, of how the Mexican take over of California several years ago had affected the law but as Mexico had kept most of the old ways, the laws of Spain were still valid except for a number of new edicts.

Felipe found this history enthralling and wrote back to Don Christoba to send him more. So began an exchange of ideas, books, papers and even exams that Don Christoba had created to test Don Felipe's growing knowledge of the law. He had found that the young man had a quick intelligence and grasped the finer points of law reasonably easily. If things had been different Don Christoba would have been honoured to have the young Don train under him but he knew that he had other responsibilities and could not afford to take the years that it would take to become a qualified lawyer. However he would continue to help Don Felipe with books and papers and the exams that he would devise.

Felipe was grateful for all the help Don Christoba was providing him. He was always busy during the day with ranch duties but it was after dinner when he found himself wandering around the hacienda with nothing to occupy his mind, other than his thoughts of Victoria and Alfonso and how much he missed them. Then one night he had picked out a random book from the shelf in the library and realised that it was one of the law books his father had bought him many years ago. He sat down on the chair and started to flip through the pages.

But once he began reading, he found himself caught up in the words, the meanings and the case studies and before he knew it, it was after midnight. It was then he decided to start up his law studies once more. The ranch would always come first but there was no reason for him not to study, after all his father had kept on learning. He would often get books or journals about the latest science advancements from Europe and would often try them out in the cave to discover the results for himself.

He had gone to Santa Paula to pick up some new books that Don Christoba had sent but he found that lately, he couldn't concentrate on his books and he knew why. Victoria and Alfonso were due home in a couple of days. He felt both excited and anxious at the same time. How would he tell her about his feelings, should he tell her straight away or wait awhile? How would she reaction? Would she reject him or would she accept him? He hoped it was the latter.

As he approached the hacienda, his heart stopped. They were here, they were finally home. He saw Victoria and Alfonso standing by the corral, she was holding her son up in her arms so that he could look over the railings at the new filly he was training. As he sat on his horse watching them, he saw just how relaxed and how carefree she looked, with her long dark hair out of its usual tight bun, flowing in the slight breeze. It was obvious to him that her time away from Los Angeles had done her a world of good. The last six months had healed her troubled and broken heart, he saw her laugh at something his brother had said when a strong gust of wind blew her hair back off her face. He saw her happiness, her enjoyment of life and he knew in that single moment, he was in love with her. No doubts, no hesitations.

It was Alfonso who saw him first. "Felipe!" he shouted as he squirmed out of his mother's arms and ran to his brother.

Felipe grinned as he leapt from his horse just in time to catch his brother as he launched himself into his arms.

Victoria watched with love in her heart at the sight of the two brothers laughing together. She watched as Felipe threw her son into the air and caught him before he dropped to the ground and then tickled him, as he had done many times before. As she watched, she suddenly realised that Felipe would make a great father one day, a great husband too, with his caring and gentle nature. 'Dios, what am I thinking?' she shook her head in disbelief.

For the first time, Victoria looked, really looked at Felipe. And what she saw made her heart beat faster. She was no longer looking at a boy, but at a man. Felipe had just turned twenty-five, he was tall, he had filled out over the years from hard work, his shoulders broader, and from what she could see his chest, arms and legs showed solid muscles. In the months they had been away, he had grown a moustache and goatee and it suited him.

As he walked towards her, carrying a still giggling Alfonso, she realised just how handsome he was. She was thankful for the small diversion of the filly, who had decided at that precise moment to come up to her. She gently rubbed the young horse's nose, in an effort to hide her embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she had stared at Felipe like some silly schoolgirl. She hoped that he hadn't seen her staring at him.

But Felipe had noticed her obvious appraisal of him and by the way she blushed slightly, she had liked what she had seen. He felt a hot thrill race through his body, he had never seen her look at him like that before, as a man, not as a brother or anything else. Perhaps there was a chance that she could have feelings for him.

Victoria turned back to Felipe as he stopped beside her and finally let Alfonso down on his own feet and he drew her into a quick embrace. "Welcome home Victoria, I'm glad you're back. I missed you both." he said in his soft voice.

"I've missed you too Felipe."

As they pulled back from their embrace, their eyes met and held.

Victoria held her breath, stunned by the look of love in those soft brown eyes of his. She felt herself being drawn into them, her heart was pounding and her mouth went dry.

But the moment was broken by Alfonso pulling on his brother's hand. "Felipe, did you know that my uncle fought with my father?" he asked proudly.

Felipe found his voice. "No, you must tell me." and tore his eyes away from the woman he loved.

Alfonso pulled his brother away towards the hacienda, leaving a shocked Victoria to follow.

Victoria tried to slow her racing heart, as she walked after them. She couldn't understand what had just happened, she didn't want to believe what her heart was telling her. But she couldn't mistake that look of love from him. Did Felipe love her? She had always known about the small crush that he had on her, when he was a teenager. It was something that she never told Diego about, realising that it was just a crush. Or was it?

Felipe wasn't paying all that much attention to his brother, his own heart was pounding loudly in his ears. He had felt the spark between them in that one look and knew that he had shocked her with his unspoken love. But he also knew that he would have to take it slow, to allow her time.

Alfonso chatted merrily away as they entered the hacienda but soon he became tired from his long journey, he was not quite six. Felipe picked him up, took him to his room, slipped him into bed, and returned to the library, to see Victoria standing on her feet, looking exhausted herself.

"Victoria, you should rest yourself, you've had a long journey." he said kindly.

She nodded her head. "Perhaps you're right Felipe, I will have a rest." she gave him a warm smile and turned to leave.

"Victoria." he called out.

She turned back. "Yes."

He walked over to her. "I did miss you and Alfonso, these last six months. The hacienda hasn't been the same without you both."

Victoria felt herself blush at his sincerity. "And I missed you too Felipe and so did Alfonso."

He reached out and took her hand in his. "Victoria, promise me that if you go away again, that it won't be for so long."

Felipe surprised her by gently kissing the back of her hand, causing her to shiver at the soft caress. This time there was no mistaking the look of love in his eyes as he held her gaze once more.

Victoria's blush deepened and her heart pounded again. "I...I promise Felipe." she stuttered.

He smiled lovingly. "Good, now I will leave you to rest." he kissed her hand once more, pleased to feel her shiver. He knew that she was at least a little bit attracted to him, it remained to be seen if that attraction could turn into love. He hoped it would.

* * *

><p>Victoria closed her bedroom door but she couldn't rest. Her mind was in a whirl. "Madre de dios, Felipe loves me, he is in love with me." she muttered aloud as she tried to control her own reaction to him. Her face burned red, her heart pounded hard in her chest, her palms felt clammy, her mouth was dry. She poured herself a glass of water with hands that shook. She didn't understand why she felt like this, like a young school girl with her first crush. The last time she felt this way, was with Diego…<p>

"Madre de Dios." she whispered as it hit her. "Do I have feelings for Felipe? Or is it just a reaction to his love?" She blushed again remembering the way she had gaped at him earlier. She was embarrassed that she had been staring at him, of thinking of him as a man, a man that she had said would make a great father and husband.

"Dios, perhaps I do have feelings for him." she whispered again. Then she started to feel guilty about betraying her love for Diego for his son. She shook her head, she had to talk to Felipe and went in search of him.

She found him in the office, looking over the books.

He turned and smiled as she came in. "Couldn't rest."

She shook her head. "No and I think you know why Felipe."

His smiled dropped. "I'm sorry about earlier..."

Victoria gave him a small smile of her own as she pulled up a chair and sat down. "It's okay Felipe but I think we need to talk about this. I'm too old to play games and I would like to know how things stand between us."

"You're not old Victoria..."

She snorted. "I am thirty, almost thirty-one and I have already noticed a few grey hairs."

"Is that why you touch up your hair." he smiled innocently.

"WHAT, I don't touch..." Then she realised that he had teased her, and laughed somewhat nervously. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little uptight at the moment."

Felipe smiled warmly. "That's okay, Victoria, I'm a little tense too, I couldn't get these figures to add up correctly. I tried three times and I got three different answers."

They laughed lightly together before Felipe held her hand in his and gazed intently into her soft brown eyes. "I know that this is a total surprise to you, it was to me too, but over these last months I had time to reflect on my feelings for you and I came to realise that I love you, that I'm in love with you. I think I have been for some time now but it was your leaving, that brought my feelings out into the open."

Victoria's heart pounded at his declaration of his love, it was something that she had expected after that glance he had given to her but to actually hear it, left her stunned. She squeezed his hand. "Dios, I knew that you used to have a crush on me when you were younger but..."

Felipe sat up straight and blushed a little. "What, you knew about that?"

"Yes but I told no-one."

He let out his breath that he had been holding. "But somewhere over the years that crush deepened into love for you." He paused, and then continued. "I am sorry if I shocked you earlier, but I couldn't hide it when I saw you by the corral."

Felipe was surprised to see Victoria blush too. "Well…I… when I saw you with Alfonso, I realised that you would be a wonderful father and a wonderful husband...and then." She paused even more embarrassed.

Felipe squeezed her hand. "You don't have to go on if you don't want to."

"It's okay, Felipe, it's time for the truth no matter how embarrassing or awkward it might seem." She took a deep breath. "Please don't take this the wrong way but I have always seen you as the boy you were when Diego first brought you home but this afternoon I saw for the first time, that you had grown up into a handsome man and it brought out feelings that I didn't understand." She paused to sort out her feelings. "Felipe, I do like you, and this afternoon, well I felt something...an attraction or something...but I am not sure what it was...I had never considered this at all until today, and I don't know what my feelings are..."

Felipe gently placed a finger lightly on her lips to stop her ramblings. "Its okay Victoria, I know what you are going through. I've had months to discover my feelings for you but you have only had a couple of hours and it must be very confusing for you."

She nodded. "Yes it is." she admitted.

There was a moment of silence between them, then before he could stop himself he whispered. "Will you let me court you Victoria?"

"What!...Court me!" she was shocked.

Felipe nodded. "Yes, a courtship, that way we will both know our true feelings for each other."

Victoria trembled as she stood up and moved away from him, deep in thought. A courtship? She couldn't believe it, Felipe wanted to court her. What did she want? Did she want a courtship with Felipe? What did she really feel about him? She did feel an attraction to him; that was very clear from her earlier reaction. But did that mean anything more than that? And what of Diego, what would he think about this?

And what about Alfonso, she had to think about him too. Felipe was already a part of her son's life as a brother and he even acted as a surrogate father. So would a courtship affect Alfonso in anyway? She didn't think so as they lived in the same hacienda anyway. It wouldn't be like a stranger coming in and unsettling their lives. She wanted to keep the disruption to Alfonso to a minimum; he needed a safe and stable home, just as she did.

Felipe watched Victoria in silence as she struggled with his offer. He knew it wasn't an easy decision to make, for it would change their relationship forever. Had he pushed her too soon, too fast? Perhaps he should have waited before he asked for a courtship, perhaps he should have slowly led up to it, allow her time to get used to his feelings for her. But it had been on his mind for some time and he had not planned on asking her straight away, it just happened.

Victoria took a deep breath and turned back to face the handsome young man. "I...I don't know Felipe...I...need time to...think about it...it's so sudden..."

Felipe stood up. "I understand Victoria. Take all the time you need." he raised her hand once more to his lips.

Victoria stuttered. "I...I...need to rest now." she turned and left the room.

By the time she reached her rooms, she was completely flustered. Not only had Felipe declared his love but he also wanted to court her! She couldn't take it all in, that Felipe, who had once followed Diego around like the lost little boy that he had been, was in love with her. She didn't know what to do, how to act. Should she accept his courtship or not? Did she really want to marry again or was she happy enough as she was? Did she even love him in that way? All she had was questions but no answers. She shook her head as she laid down on her bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days there was a noticeable strain between them. Felipe tried to behave as usual, tried to ignore the tension between them and he almost wished that he had never brought up the topic but he would not take back his words even if he could. He wanted Victoria to know of his love, he was not his father, who would have waited forever for her hand in marriage, whereas he was not willing to wait. If she did reject him, then at least he would know where he stood and would get on with his life.<p>

Victoria was well aware of the strain between them. She knew that Felipe was trying his best to make everything seem normal by discussing ranch business, bringing her up to date on all the gossip, playing with his brother but it wasn't normal. Not with their feelings between them. She knew the strain was mostly her fault, she tried to be her usual happy self but she found herself curt with her words. She didn't mean to be and she felt terrible but she knew that Felipe understood, that he wasn't offended by her behaviour.

It all came to a head a week after Felipe's unexpected declaration, with the arrival of Captain Juan Ortiz.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Victoria had arrived at the tavern with Alfonso, for her usual monthly inspection. The meetings always gave Victoria and Eduardo a chance to discuss any issues or repairs that maybe required in and around the tavern but she never had any problems with the way he ran the place and she didn't expect to have any major issues for the last six months that she had been away.

Ever since she had heard about the engagement between Eduardo and Pilar, she wanted to give them something special as a wedding gift. After much thought she had decided that the best gift she could give them was the tavern itself. They had both put their lives and all their energies into the tavern and she wanted to acknowledge their hard work. Although she would always love the tavern, she had been born there afterall, but now her life was with the hacienda and the ranch, while Ramon had his own farm and Francisco had his military life, so she knew that her brothers would approve. She would have to talk it over with Felipe, since he was the legal owner of the tavern but she didn't think that he would object.

While she waited for the last of the patrons to leave, a familiar male voice rang out. "Victoria!"

Victoria turned around and her face lit up with a warm smile. "Juan!" she exclaimed in surprise as her old childhood sweetheart entered the tavern.

Juan Ortiz crossed the tavern floor with a warm smile of his own, took her hands in his and kissed both her cheeks. "Still beautiful as always."

Victoria flushed slightly at the compliment. "Gracias and you are still as handsome as ever. Still in the navy I see." she replied as she took in his uniform.

He shook his head. "My enlistment is almost up and I am not sure if I will re-sign for another ten years."

"What! But you love the Navy." she was surprised, the navy was his life.

Juan shrugged. "I do but I feel that it's time for a change in my life." he didn't want to go into the details, it wasn't the time or the place. He would tell her later, when the time was right. "Is this your son?" he asked as he saw a boy of about six years standing nearby.

Victoria's smile widened with maternal pride. "Si, it is." she turned slightly and beckon to her son. "This is my son Alfonso Diego de la Vega." she beamed with pride as she placed her arm around her son's shoulders. "Alfonso, this is Captain Juan Ortiz."

Juan smiled and held out his hand to the boy. "Hola Alfonso."

Alfonso took the hand and shook the hand twice as he was taught. "Did you know my father?" he asked eagerly.

"Alfonso!" Victoria was shocked. "You're manners."

Juan chuckled. "It's alright Victoria." he knelt down in front of the young boy and smiled warmly. "Si Alfonso, I knew your father but it was a long time ago."

"So you didn't you fight with him?"

Victoria blushed at her son's lack of manners.

Juan shook his head. "No, I never fought with your father." he didn't think it would be wise to tell the little boy about the time he tried to arrest his father all those years ago.

Alfonso's face scrunched up. "Oh." the little boy's disappointment was clear to everyone.

"Alfonso, if you help Pilar to clean up, she might give you a slice of the apple tart that I saw in the kitchen."

His blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Can I mama?"

Victoria nodded. "Si, now off you go."

They chuckled as Alfonso scrambled away to help Pilar.

"I'm sorry Juan but he's at that age where he wants to know everything about Diego."

Juan smiled warmly as he stood up. "I understand Victoria, he's a wonderful lad, you should be proud of him."

Victoria blushed in pleasure. "Si, I am. Now what are you doing here and how long are you staying?" she wanted to know.

Juan shrugged. "I'm just passing through and wanted to visit my old friends once more and to see if Los Angeles has changed since the last time I was here. Do you have a room for several days?"

She nodded. "I believe so. I guess Los Angeles has changed a bit since the last time." she led him over to where Eduardo was placing the last of the clean glasses under the bar.

He nodded. "Si it has, it's grown bigger, more buildings in the pueblo, more people and I think that's a good thing."

"It is a good thing. Juan, let me introduce you to Eduardo Salazar, he has been managing the tavern since my marriage. Eduardo, this is Captain Juan Ortiz, we grew up together."

The two men shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you, Captain." Eduardo smiled.

"Same here Senor. Do you have a room available for a couple of nights?"

Eduardo nodded and grinned. "You're in luck, we have one room left." he replied as he reached behind him and pulled a key from the hook on the wall.

"So you have a full house. Do you need any help?" Victoria leant against the bar, pleased that the tavern was doing so well.

Eduardo shook his head. "Not unless there is trouble but I am not expecting any."

"Well if there is any trouble, just let me know and I'll help out." Juan offered as he picked up the key.

"Gracias Captain, that's very kind of you." Eduardo smiled warmly, taking a liking to the younger man.

"Juan, why don't you come out to the hacienda for dinner tonight so you can tell us all your news. We have a lot to catch up on and I'm sure Felipe would like to meet you."

He smiled warmly. "I would like that. I still remember Felipe as a boy, I can't imagine him as the owner of the great de la Vega estate." He remembered with fondness the young boy that always followed Diego around, almost like his shadow.

Victoria nodded. "Didn't you see him last time you were here?"

Juan shook his head. "Not that I recall. I guess he has changed a great deal."

She chuckled. "You won't recognise him, he's grown up now."

"Well..." he was interrupted by a cry from the kitchen.

Victoria immediately turned and walked quickly to the kitchen with Juan and Eduardo following her. She stopped at the scene before her and had to force herself from laughing aloud. She saw that both Pilar and Alfonso were covered in flour and her son flashed a cheeky grin and quickly scampered away towards the door, out of harms way.

"Oh you little monkey, come back here." Pilar laughed.

"What happened here?" Victoria asked sternly but Pilar noticed the amusement in her voice.

"Alfonso was trying to help me by putting away the bag of flour but he tripped and well as you can see, it went over us instead." she replied as she dusted the flour off herself.

"Yes, so I see." replied as she gave her son a stern glance, she knew that cheeky look he was wearing, it was the same as his father's whenever he had been up to mischief. "No apple tart for you, young man."

"Oh but mama." he whined.

"No buts young man. I'm taking you home to clean up." she turned to Eduardo. "I guess we can catch up later with the books."

Eduardo chuckled. "Of course Doña Victoria, anytime you like."

She smiled as she turned to Juan. "We usually have dinner around 7pm Juan, so come anytime you like."

Juan bowed slightly. "I'll be there Victoria."

* * *

><p>When Victoria told him about Captain Ortiz's visit, Felipe instinctively knew that her former sweetheart was in Los Angeles for one reason and one reason only. Victoria. The moment he shook hands with the Captain, he knew without a doubt that he was going to press Victoria into marriage, just like he had done all those years ago, especially now that he was out of mourning after the death of his wife a year ago. He did not like this, not one little bit.<p>

Juan was totally unaware of any tension that was coming from the younger man. "Victoria was right Don Felipe, you have grown up." he said with a smile.

Felipe had to fight the urge to wipe that smile off his face at the condescending remark. "Yes, as you can see, I am a man now." he paused, then continued. "I was sorry to hear about your wife Captain, it must have been a terrible time for you and your children." He had seen the way Victoria was behaving towards her old friend, almost in a flirtatious manner and he didn't like it, he had to fight down the surge of jealousy that swept over him. He wasn't sure if she was aware of the death of his wife and what it actually meant. Someone had to open her eyes and it was up to him to do it.

Juan saw the confusion on Victoria's face. "My wife passed away just over a year ago." he said sadly, he had come to love his wife of five years. Not the deep love he felt for Victoria but he still loved her.

Victoria's eyes widened in shock. "Oh Juan, I am so sorry. I didn't know." she placed her hand on his arm in comfort.

"Thank you Victoria." he sighed. "I have my daughters to live for now." as he patted her hand.

She nodded. "I know how that feels." she replied compassionately.

As they sat down to dinner, Victoria had a very strange notion. Since Juan's wife had passed away a year ago, it meant that he was officially out of mourning. Was he looking for a new wife, a mother to his two young daughters? Was that the reason he had arrived unexpectedly at Los Angels after almost eight years? Was he going to propose marriage to her again? What was she going to do if he did?

Felipe noticed that Victoria seemed on edge, perhaps she had realised what the Captain's true motives were but before he could ponder more, there was a bustle at the door.

"Pardon the intrusion Sir, but Jezebel is having trouble foaling." Jose said.

Felipe immediately stood, he knew that it must be bad for Jose to interrupt. "Please forgive me Captain but ranch duties don't stop for dinner."

Juan smiled warmly. "It's similar to Navy duties Don Felipe."

Victoria made to stand up. "I should come with you."

Felipe shook his head. "No, stay and entertain your guest. I don't know how long this will take, so I'll bid you good night Captain."

Juan nodded. "Of course, thank you for wonderful dinner Don Felipe."

Felipe smiled. "Gracias." he turned and left with Jose.

Juan finished his glass of wine. "Would you care to go outside, I understand it's a lovely evening." he asked, he tried to keep his voice neutral for he was nervous. He had, of course, heard about the death of Don Alejandro seven months ago, just some five months after the death of his wife. He had grieved for her but as time went on, an idea slowly began to form in his mind, until he made a decision several weeks ago. Both Victoria and himself had no attachments, no other commitments so it would only be natural if they came together. So he had come to Los Angeles with one thing on his mind. Marriage. He hoped that Victoria would accept him this time, as least there was no Zorro or Diego to compete with.

Victoria nodded, still very much uneasy, she knew now what he wanted and she had no wish to break his heart once more. "Si, it is a warm evening. Shall we go to the garden?"

"That would be wonderful."

They walked through the hacienda and out to the lovely garden that Diego's mother had started and Victoria had kept going.

After a moment of silence, Juan cleared his throat nervously. "I always believed that you would be a wonderful mother, you have raised your son well."

Victoria blushed at the compliment. "Gracias but I did have help from Alejandro and Felipe."

He nodded. "True." he paused to gather his thoughts. "Victoria, you know you didn't have to marry an old man like Don Alejandro. I would have married you in an instant. All you had to do was ask."

Her eyes widened in surprise, she had never given it any thought to marry Juan. "But I was carrying Diego's child."

Juan shook his head. "It would not have mattered. I would have been proud to call him my son."

Victoria stepped away from him. "But the last time I heard that you were in Monterey...I couldn't leave here...It wouldn't have been fair to Alejandro. His only son had been...executed. I needed the support that he could give me and Alejandro needed to know his grandson."

He nodded once more. "I understand, I really do and I would never have gone between them. I would have resigned my commission and come here to live."

"Oh Juan." she whispered, almost speechless. Could she have done what he suggested, could she have married Juan instead of Alejandro? She felt terrible that she had never thought of her old friend, even though she knew that he would have dropped everything and come to her. He would have married her regardless of the fact that she was carrying another man's child. He would have also have wanted a true marriage with her but how could she go to his bed so soon after Diego?

"You...you would have wanted a true marriage." she blushed slightly.

He nodded as he understood what she meant. "Si, of course I would want us to share a bed but not until you were ready. I know that you loved Diego deeply but perhaps after a year or so of mourning him, I would like to think that we would have had a real marriage." He took a step closer and gently held her hand in his. "Victoria, my feelings for you have never changed and..."

Victoria pulled her hand from his. "Please stop Juan, I know what you are going to say..." her voice trembled.

"I want you to hear it anyway. Victoria, I love you. I have always loved you and I would be honoured if you consent to be my..."

"STOP Juan, please stop. I can't. I don't love you in that way." She moved away from him, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

Juan nodded slowly. "I know but love can grow again between us...wait, please hear me out." he saw that she was about to interrupt him. "Victoria, we can give each other what we need, a home with a proper family for the children. I can be a father to Alfonso and you can be a mother to my daughters." he paused and smiled a little self-consciously. "I can't give you the same level of comfort that you have here but I do have enough money to buy a small farm or a business. I would even buy back the tavern from Felipe if that's what you wanted." He took her hand once more. "Please give me, give us a chance. I know that we can be happy together."

Victoria walked towards the rose bushes. How had her life become so complicated so fast? First Felipe and now Juan. Oh god what was she to do? Could she marry him, should she? She knew it would be a marriage of respect but what she had told him was the truth, she didn't love him like that, not anymore. The love that she had felt was gone. He had been her first love, they both had been sixteen, seventeen. It was a teenage love, teenage crush. It might have been different if he hadn't left to join the navy, they would have ended up married in the normal course of life but Juan and his family had left. Then several years later Diego arrived home from Spain and she fell in love. It was a grown up love. How can she say no without hurting him? And what about Felipe, she had yet to give him an answer to his offer.

Juan swallowed hard, he longed for a cool drink to ease his dry throat as he watched Victoria struggle with her thoughts. He had planned on waiting a day or so before asking her to marry him but he could not resist the obvious romantic setting of the garden. He loved Victoria, had never stopped loving her and he believed that in her own way, she loved him too. After all they had been sweethearts, and that must count for something.

"Can you at least think about it Victoria." he asked earnestly,

"Oh Juan, I...don't..."

"I would cherish you forever." he said softly.

Victoria felt her eyes burn with tears at the obvious love in his voice and she found that she couldn't say no. "I will think about, that's all. I can not give you any promise Juan."

Juan smiled warmly. "That's all I ask." he felt overjoyed, it was a start. He believed that he could convince her that he would make her a good husband.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Felipe found Victoria still sitting in the garden looking bewildered. He moved to her side and sat beside her. "Victoria, are you okay?"<p>

Victoria looked at him blankly. "What...Oh yes, I'm okay."

He saw that she was not okay and he had a terrible thought that Juan had pressed her for marriage, in his own home of all places and it made him rather annoyed. "Was it something that the good Captain said?" his voice harsher than he meant to be.

She picked up on his jealousy and exploded. "That's none of your business is it Felipe? Oooh you men are all the same!" she stood up and stormed out of the garden.

Felipe sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. What had he done? Why had he said that? He snorted, because he was jealous that's why. He knew that Juan still carried feelings for her and that he had again proposed marriage to her but what had Victoria done? Had she turned him down or had she accepted? But how can she accept the Captain's offer, when she hadn't given him an answer to his own offer. He clinched his fist, did she still have feelings for Juan? Would she go through with a marriage this time?

He stood up, he had too many questions and not enough answers. He was too uptight to even consider retiring for the night, he had to get rid of this anger, this jealousy that he was feeling. So he turned and went around the back of the hacienda where the wood pile was kept and luckily for him there was a full moon to shine enough light and he chopped his way through his frustrations.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The following two days was almost unbearable, the tension in the de la Vega hacienda was so thick, it could be chopped with an axe. Even Alfonso sensed something was wrong, and not knowing what it meant, he started to misbehave, for which Victoria quickly disciplined him for his misdeeds. But she knew that it was her own behaviour, her own feelings and indecisions that was causing the friction in their home. She had to talk with someone and she had just the person in mind.

After Victoria dropped Alfonso at the mission school for his lessons, she rode the couple of miles to see her closest friend Doña Amelia. She had come to see the older lady as a second mother, someone who wouldn't judge her but would give her advice and support. Over the years they laughed and gossiped over many cups of coffee and Victoria felt that she was the daughter that Amelia never had.

"Victoria my dear, it's always wonderful to see you." came Amelia's warm welcome as the two women embraced.

"Gracias Amelia, I love coming here, it's heaven to have time away from a hacienda full of men." she smiled.

Amelia chuckled. "I know that feeling well. I would never exchange the experience of raising three sons but there are times when you simply need another woman's company."

Victoria nodded and grinned. "That's very true. So is everything ready for your party?"

Amelia grabbed her arm in alarm. "Would you believe that Anna's sister has fallen ill and she had to go home just this morning before she had a chance to get anything ready."

"Oh no, do you need any help? I could get Pilar and Teresa to cater for you." she offered.

"Oh Victoria would you? That would be fantastic, you would be saving me from a disastrous evening." the older lady was grateful for the offer, she had been on the verge of cancelling the dinner party.

Victoria smiled warmly. "It's my pleasure, if you just give me the menu that you were planning, I'll write a note to Eduardo and have the girls to cook up a feast."

Amelia nodded as she crossed the room to the small desk that sat in a corner by a large window. She picked up a piece of paper and handed it over to Victoria. "I hope that two days is enough for them to arrange it all."

Victoria looked down at the menu for the twenty guests and nodded thoughtfully. "I believe so. If I can write a note..."

"Please use the desk. If they can't do all the dishes, it would be okay, I would be pleased with anything they can do."

Victoria smiled. "I think that everything will be fine Amelia." she finished her note and placed it with the menu. "Can you get this delivered to the tavern straight away?"

Amelia nodded and pulled the cord that was hanging nearby. "Of course, I'll have one of our servants ride into the pueblo." She turned as a young woman entered the room. "Ah Lidia, please have this delivered to Senor Salazar at the tavern."

Lidia nodded as she took the letter. "Si, Doña Amelia." she turned and left the room.

"I can't thank you enough for this Victoria, I had thought of cancelling the dinner party but now I'm pleased that I don't have to." Amelia said sincerely.

"De nada, that's what friends are for" she smiled warmly, happy that she could help her dearest friend.

"Si. Now what's troubling you Victoria?" Amelia asked with concern in her voice.

Victoria was startled. "What makes you think that there is something troubling me?"

Amelia smiled wryly. "I've known you for a long time, I can always tell when something is bothering you."

Victoria sighed and shook her head. "You're right Amelia, as usual. Can we go out to the garden?"

Amelia nodded curiously and led the way to her garden, where they sat down on the seats under the oak tree.

After a moment of silence, Victoria sighed wearily. "Oh Amelia, I just don't know what to do."

"It would help if I knew what the problem is." she offered kindly.

Victoria nodded. "Do you think that I could ever marry again?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow, this was not the subject that she had been expecting ."Well, you are certainly still young enough to do so. Is there someone…?"

Victoria snorted. "Not one but two."

Amelia stared at her for a moment before she let out a low whistle. "Two men? I imagine that Felipe is one of them."

Victoria frowned. "How did you know that?"

Amelia reached out and patted her arm. "Over the years I have noticed his attraction to you but I don't think he ever realised it himself."

"Oh he realises it now. On the day that I returned from Santa Barbara, he declared his love for me and he wants to court me."

Amelia was started by Felipe's impulsive actions but as she watched her friend's face carefully and saw the way she twisted the material of her skirt in her fingers, she knew there was more to this than Victoria was telling her, did she returned the young man's feelings, she wondered. "I see and who is the other man?"

"Captain Juan Ortiz." came Victoria's quiet reply.

Amelia's eyebrow rose once more in surprise. "Wasn't he the one that you..."

Victoria nodded. "The man that I almost married eight, nine years ago. He arrived in Los Angeles a couple of days ago and he said that he still loves me and wants to marry me...Oh Amelia it's all too much for me." she wailed.

Amelia nodded. "I can imagine." she paused and then grinned. "I guess it would be nice to have two men after your hand." she teased.

"Amelia, it's not funny." she scolded the older lady but then shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay Victoria." she paused to gather her thoughts. "I guess you need to ask yourself a couple of questions. How you do you feel about marrying again? Do you want to marry again? As I said before, you are still young enough to do so."

Victoria sighed. "I never thought about marrying again until recently but it was only as an idea not in reality."

Amelia nodded. "Was that when you met that horrible fortune hunter you wrote to me about?"

"Si it was, not that I was thinking about marriage but.." she stopped.

"But it made you think about the possibility of seeing men once again." Amelia finished for her.

Victoria nodded. "Yes but now I come home and find myself with two marriage offers, it's too much to take in." she shook her head in disbelief, she simply didn't know what to do. She stood up, wrapped her arms around herself and paced around the patio.

Amelia saw her obvious distress. "It must have been quite a shock for you."

Victoria snorted. "You could say that."

They were silent for a moment but Amelia spoke up. "What do you want in a marriage?" she asked the younger woman.

Victoria turned to face her friend. "Well, the one thing that I do know is that if I ever marry again it would only be for love. As much as I loved Alejandro, it wasn't the marriage that I had always dreamt of."

Amelia nodded in understanding. "But you could have had a true marriage with Alejandro."

Victoria sighed once more. "Yes but you know that I didn't love him like that..."

"What do you want Victoria, what do you really want?" Amelia asked, trying to get her friend to see into her heart, to get passed the shock of the last couple of days.

Victoria sat down again. "I want...I want..." She stopped as she felt tears burn her eyes.

"Just let say it Victoria, it doesn't matter what I think or what I believe, this is about you. About whether you want to marry again or not."

Victoria nodded as she wiped her tears away and continued in a soft voice. "I want what I had with Diego, I want that kind of love, I want to fall in love again, I want to be loved and give love in return. I don't want to marry just for the sake of it. Is that too much to ask for?"

Amelia had placed her arm around Victoria's trembling shoulders. "No, of course not Victoria, it's perfectly understandable. Most people want the same thing, to love the person they are married to."

Victoria nodded. "But I also have to think about Alfonso as well, because if I marry, it would affect him too. I would want them to get along, to be friends or even as a father and son."

"Of course you do but don't let that alone rule your heart. You said it yourself, you want someone to love and to have that love returned." she paused to allow her words to sink in.

"Victoria, there is just one question that you need to ask yourself now. Do you love either of the two men? No don't answer me. Take some time and sort through your feelings. You may even find that you don't feel that deep love for either of them." she paused for a moment and then continued. "You wrote to me that your instincts towards Senor Kruz made you wary of him and they turned out to be right didn't they. Use those same instincts now, what do they tell you?"

Victoria took a deep breath, Amelia was right, she had to think about her feelings for both Felipe and Juan. She hugged the older woman. "Thank you Amelia."

Amelia returned her embrace. "You're very welcome Victoria. I believe that one day you will find love again, just trust your feelings."

* * *

><p>On the ride back to the pueblo to pick up her son, Victoria was more at ease after her talk with Amelia, she felt better just by having her worries had been put into a different perspective. She knew that if she ever did again marry, it would only be for love, the kind of love that she had with Diego. She wouldn't settle for anything less and if that meant that she didn't marry at all, then so be it.<p>

She knew that she could no longer put off her decision, she owed it to both Felipe and Juan. Her feelings for Felipe were too involved, too confusing at the moment to think straight. So as she slowed her horse to a walk, she began to think about Juan. They were the same age and they had grown up together. They had gone to the mission school together and as a child she had always thought that he was a pain in the neck, he always teased her, called her names about her curly hair. She would always poke her tongue out at him or called him names, just as children do everywhere.

But it wasn't until she had turned fourteen did her childish feelings change to something else. Under the watchful gaze of their parents, Victoria and Juan began to do their schooling together. He would often come to the rear room of the tavern and they would go over their lessons until such time that she had to help her mother in the kitchen. As their friendship deepened so did their tender feelings. She felt giddy the first time he held her hand under the table, away from the vigilant eyes of her mother.

But when she was fifteen, her life was thrown upside down. Her mother was executed for harbouring a rebel and then her father and brothers left seeking revenge, leaving her alone with the tavern. Juan helped her when he could and they continued to see each other when time permitted. It wasn't until they were sixteen, when Juan felt embolden to do something he had longed to do. He kissed her.

Victoria remembered her first kiss with fondness. Neither of them had kissed before so they were both nervous and excited at the same time. That first awkward kiss, turned into another, then another. Then as the months passed, the kisses turned into promises of a future together. That when he became a man, he would marry her and they would run the tavern together. But when he was seventeen, Juan and his family left Los Angeles. Juan wanted to join the navy but once his enlistment was over, he would come back for her. They made promises to each other, whispered their love for each other. At first they had kept up their letters but as the years passed, the letters dwindled away.

Victoria shook her head as she allowed her mare to graze on some fresh green shoots. She had been surprised when Juan had turned up some six years after he had left. He had arrived to keep his promise that they had made as children. But in that time she had grown up and had fallen in love with Diego. She no longer felt that same love for Juan and she had told him so.

She sighed, she knew that part of her would always love Juan, for he had been her first love but she didn't feel anything more for him. She knew that if she married Juan, it would be a pleasant and respectful union and she could even come to feel more for him but Juan deserved so much more that she could ever give him. "Oh Juan, I can't marry you." she whispered sadly for she knew that she was going to break his heart once again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two days later Victoria still felt guilty over Juan, he had looked so heartbroken when she had told him of her decision that she had almost relented. She hated seeing anyone in pain, especially pain that she had caused but she didn't, she wasn't in love with him. She couldn't do it, either to Juan or herself. They both deserved better. Juan had accepted her decision and with his heart in his mouth, he wished her a happy life and left Los Angeles. She knew in her heart that she would never see him again and that hurt her, for he had been a true friend to her.

As she readied herself for Amelia's dinner party, she knew that she could no longer leave Felipe without a response to his offer. It wasn't fair to keep him waiting, even though he had never pressed her for an answer...

The day before she had paid a visit to Diego's and Alejandro's graves and placed a rose on both. As she sat on the grass, she had reflected on her feelings for Felipe. She was obviously attracted to him but did that mean she loved him? She knew the type of man he had grown into, a warm, caring, generous, hard-working and well respected man. He was definitely good husband material and he certainly doted on her son and Alfonso loved him too, which was an advantage in her eyes. She would have no problems where her son was concerned.

So, that left her. She sighed as she pulled a blade of grass from the ground. She both trusted and respected him, she liked him, liked him a lot actually. They got on so well together that she never felt uncomfortable around him. He had a dry sense of humour which matched her own and they often laughed over things that their friends didn't find funny. They often teased each other and she remembered how his soft brown eyes seemed to sparkle with his merriment and how she always enjoyed teasing him back. She remember how considerate he had been after Diego had died, of how he treated her with kindness and understanding, of his tenderness and concern for her well being even though he too was grieving for his father.

She shook her head and sighed again as she plucked another blade of grass from the ground, it would be so easy to fall in love with him, especially since he had already declared his love. What woman wouldn't fall for a man like Felipe. So what was keeping her back?

Out of nowhere came Diego's voice. _I want you to be happy querida. _

Victoria sat up straight and frowned. "Diego?" she whispered.

_You have so much love to give, you are so full of life. Don't let the chance of happiness pass you by._

She had tears streaming down her face as she remembered his words from long ago.

_If some gentleman can make you feel loved and if you come to love him, marry him._

She snorted. "I don't think you meant your son when you said that Diego." she muttered aloud.

_I want you to be happy. Promise me._

Victoria nodded. "I promise." she whispered as the tears continued down her face...

She sighed as she checked herself once more in the full length mirror and smoothed down her dress. She had finally let go of Diego and now she planned to live for her future. It didn't matter if that future included Felipe as her husband or not, she found that she was no longer afraid to love again. She had decided that she was going to find out if she truly loved Felipe, for she believed that she was already a little bit in love with him but she wanted to make sure. They both deserved to know what her feelings were so that they could move forward in a courtship and possible marriage or they would try to put it behind them and get on with their lives. She would give him an answer tonight, one way or the other.

Felipe felt strangely overjoyed as he dressed in his new suit of dark blue for the dinner party. He had heard that Captain Ortiz had left Los Angeles and from what Eduardo had told him, the young Captain was never coming back. It could mean only one thing, Victoria had turned him down. This meant that he had an even better chance with her, now that he had no rival for her affections. As he pulled on his bolero jacket, he knew it was time for her to tell him one way or the other. He would only wait for so long before he would ask her himself.

* * *

><p>Amelia's dinner party went off without a hitch, Pilar and Teresa had indeed cooked up a feast for the guests. They had managed to prepare all the dishes that Amelia wanted and she was thrilled by their ability to do all the cooking in such short notice and she decided to add a little extra money to the price that she had negotiated with Eduardo. But what delighted her even more than her dinner party was the furtive looks that both Felipe and Victoria were giving each other, when they thought the other wasn't watching. She was pleased for them both, if only they could finally admit their love for one another.<p>

Victoria's heart pounded as she kept looking in Felipe's direction. Dios, he's so handsome in his new suit. She felt a flush creep over her face, she couldn't believe it; she was staring at him again, like she did that day she came home. She made herself stop fidgeting as she tried to keep her attention on the conversation with her seating companion but she found her eyes kept moving back to him. She shook herself from the distraction and made herself focus on Don Emilio's chatter about Mexican politics.

Felipe forced himself not to look in Victoria's direction too often for he didn't want to give away his feelings. She was so beautiful tonight, she had decided to come out of mourning for this party and was wearing a deep green gown which made her eyes sparkle in the candlelight, her wonderful raven hair pulled up in a stylish bun, which showed off her smooth neck. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her. He took another mouthful of the delicious food but he could have been eating paper for all he knew, such was his distraction. He pulled his attention back to the young senorita seated next to him and made polite conversation with her but all he longed to do was to be alone with Victoria.

They arrived home just after midnight, the ride in the carriage was in a strange silence as each struggled with their feelings for the other. Neither wanted to make the first move for fear of destroying what they had. But as Felipe escorted Victoria to her suit of rooms, he had to break the tension between them. When they stopped in front of her door, he took a chance, a chance that she would slap his face.

"Vic." he whispered softly as he slowly bent his head towards hers, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. He had wanted to kiss those luscious lips of hers for a long time. He wanted to know if they felt as soft and tasted as sweet as they looked.

But Victoria didn't pull away, she wanted to be kissed. So much so that she instinctively moved towards him. As his lips slowly descended on hers for the very first time in a soft gentle caress, she knew without a doubt, that she loved him. She didn't know how or when but she had fallen in love with him.

Felipe was overwhelmed by their first tender kiss, he had never felt such a feeling of love before, not from a single kiss. He pulled back to gaze into her eyes, to see if there was any kind of hesitation in them but he saw none. In fact what he saw melted his heart. He saw her love and this gave him the encouragement to kiss those sweet lips once more.

Their second kiss was longer but still soft and tender. Victoria was stunned by his warm, gentle kiss and she felt her heart burst open with love. She felt no guilt or shame of being kissed by Diego's son, it just felt right.

When they pulled apart the second time, they smiled somewhat shyly at each other. "I'm sorry Victoria..."

"Felipe, don't apologise. In fact I should apologise to you."

He frowned. "Why, you did nothing wrong."

"I made you wait for my answer, for being angry and upset over the last week or so." she blushed as she recalled her behaviour.

Felipe swallowed hard. "You needed the time. Have you...have you decided?" he stuttered as he realised what she meant.

Victoria smiled warmly. "Yes." she replied simply.

He was stunned. "You...you will allow me to court you?" he tried to keep his voice calm, not like his beating heart that was pounding in his chest.

Victoria nodded and placed her hand on his chest, felt his racing heart and it matched her own. "Yes, Felipe, you may court me."

Felipe placed his hand over hers. "Victoria, please don't feel pressured to accept this just because we share our life here together or because it's convenient. I only want you to accept it if you have feelings for me."

"Oh Felipe, I do have feelings for you. In fact I believe that I love you, that I'm falling in love with you but I am not a naive young girl who believes that being in love is all that matters. This courtship will allow us to see if we are suitable for each other. It may not work out between us." she warned.

He nodded. "I understand Victoria. We will take our time." he raised her hand and planted a gently kiss to her soft skin.

* * *

><p>So began the slow and heartfelt courtship of Don Felipe De la Vaga and Doña Victoria de la Vega. They had a number of hurdles to overcome, there was the age difference that she was six years older than Felipe. It was unusual but not unknown for a woman to be older than the man courting her but considering that she had a thirty-one year difference with Alejandro, the six year gap wasn't a major issue.<p>

They had to overcome their own awkwardness in this new relationship of theirs because of Diego's relationship with both of them. Both were well aware that if things had been different, Felipe would have become her adopted son and Victoria would have become Felipe's adopted mother but as their love blossomed, their concerns dwindled away to nothing, it just felt right, especially after Victoria had told Felipe about her promise to Diego. That if she found love and happiness, that she was to grab a hold of it and never let go.

Many of the citizens were shocked at this new scandal surrounding Victoria and they were flabbergasted that she was considering marriage to yet another de la Vega. There was even one superstitious person who believed that Victoria had placed a curse on the de la Vega men, in which they would be forever under her spell. While others were horrified that Victoria continued to live at the hacienda, without a chaperone. But she didn't care, she was a grown woman not some young girl that needed her chastity protected. The hacienda was her home and she wasn't going to move out or have someone move in, just to satisfy propriety.

Once again Doña Amelia came to the help of the young woman that she had long considered as a daughter. She had seen the deep love that Don Felipe had for her friend and she had seen the growing love that Victoria had for the young man, and she was very pleased that they were trying to find happiness together after all they had been through. So she gave Victoria and Felipe her full support.

* * *

><p>Just over a year later, the entire pueblo turned out for the wedding of DoñaVictoria and Don Felipe. Victoria was thirty-two and Felipe was twenty-six, Alfonso had just turned seven.<p>

The day of the wedding was cool and overcast but nothing could dampen the spirits of the couple. Two days before Victoria had moved back into the tavern, along with her sisters-in-law, Suzanne with her two youngest children and Adelina with her five month old son. Felipe stayed at the hacienda with his future brothers-in-law, Francisco and Ramon, along with Ramon's sons as well as Alfonso.

Pilar and Eduardo had closed their tavern to prepare for the wedding and amongst a lot of laughter and tears of joy between the four women and the children, Eduardo kept a watchful, almost fatherly eye over all of them. In fact the ladies enjoyed teasing Eduardo for being the only man in a tavern full of women, which he would proudly puff out his chest and proclaimed loudly, with a gleam in his eye, that they were his harem and that any man who comes around better watch out. That statement caused all the women to burst out in hysterical laughter as Pilar gently rubbed her slightly swollen belly. She was five months pregnant, much to the delight of both of them as they never expected to have children at their age, Pilar was thirty-nine and Eduardo was fifty.

While the ladies were busy teasing Eduardo, the men were enjoying themselves at the hacienda. At first Felipe was somewhat anxious as he wasn't sure how the two brothers would greet him, afterall he had only met them a couple of times and he didn't really know them at that well but all his worries vanished as they both warmly welcomed him into their family. Ramon and Francisco had seen how much the young man loved their sister and that she had come to love him and were pleased that Victoria had found love with a true gentleman who would take care of her.

It was Alfonso who proudly showed his uncles and cousins the secret cave behind the fireplace and while the boys explored the cavern, Felipe told the astonished brothers of the story of how he showed his father the hidden cave when he came home from university and how the legend of Zorro was born. Both Francisco and Ramon were stunned by the stories that Felipe told them and their respect for the younger man grew. It was one thing for a grown man like Diego to do what he did, but for a young teenage boy to have that kind of responsibility at such a young age was astonishing. It had made him grow up before his time.

But now as Felipe stood in front of the packed mission church, with Alfonso standing beside him, he felt so nervous that he could barely stand still, but the moment he saw Victoria walking down the aisle on the arm of her eldest brother, all his nerves faded, it just felt so right to be marrying her.

"Father, I promise to take care of her, both of them." he vowed silently to the only father he had ever known.

_I know you will son. I'm proud of the man that you have become Felipe, just like I knew you would._ came Diego's voice in his head.

Felipe had to fight back the tears that threatened to break out. "Thank you father, I'm proud to be your son."

Victoria was nervous and excited as she walked down the aisle on Francisco's arm. She wasn't wearing a traditional white gown but opted for a navy blue dress with white lace around the neckline, the dress was gathered at the waist and flowed to the ground in a flattering style, her veil matched the lace on her dress and was just long enough to cover her face but it could not hide her beaming smile.

"I really do love him, Diego." she said in a silent prayer.

_I know you do Victoria and he loves you. I'm so proud of the way you've raised our son, Victoria. Just be happy, _came Diego's soft voice.

"I will, I promise." she vowed silently as she too fought back tears.

After Francisco had passed his sister's arm over to Felipe, the bride and groom stood in front of the padre and began exchanging their vows. Everyone in the chapel saw how deeply they loved each other and all the doubters were silenced by the devotion the couple were showing to each other. Many of the women had tears in their eyes; they were so pleased that Victoria was finally happy. And she was.

She had finally found love and happiness after all the sadness in her life and she had found it in the most unexpected place, with Felipe.

* * *

><p>Later that night in the privacy of their own room, they held each other tight, kissing slowly and passionately, their warm moist tongues danced seductively together, before plunging deep to explore, to taste the other. Their desire for each other sent shudders through their hearts and souls, and created a burning ache within their bodies, as they felt that strong urge to become one. They both knew it that could only end in one way, the only way their deep love would be complete. They had waited for their wedding night to celebrate their love and it was more magically then either of them could have imagined.<p>

Much later, they laid facing each other, kissing softly, their hands slowly moving along their arms, their legs entwined. "I love you so much Victoria." he whispered, kissed her nose.

She reached out and brushed his hair back. "And I love you Felipe."

Felipe rolled onto his back and Victoria snuggled against his chest. "Are you sure you've never done this before, because you definitely knew what to do."

He gave a small, somewhat proud chuckle as he planted a soft kiss to her head. "I'm very sure. I'm glad you approve."

She giggled. "Oh I do, but you didn't answer my question." she teased as she lightly ran her fingers through his dark chest hair, causing him to moan softly.

He was beginning to realise that his bride would never give up on anything, she wouldn't leave him alone until he told her what she wanted to know. He knew that their marriage would never be boring but he also knew that he would not let her have her own way all the time. It wasn't good for anyone to always have their own way. In any relationship it was a matter of give and take. He would choose his battles carefully but definitely not while he was in bed with his wife, he didn't want to tempt fate in any way.

"Father told me." he admitted quietly.

Victoria raised her head in surprise. "Diego told you how to...love a woman?"

He gave a little smile. "Si he did. It was when I was seeing Kinona, he wanted me know about...women, how to behave with them, of how far I could go before marriage. And of what happened after marriage." he ran his fingers lightly over her bare skin, causing her to shiver in delight.

She lowered her head down on his chest. "What happened between you and Kinona?" she had always wondered what had happened between them, she had thought them to be a cute couple.

He shrugged. "We both realised that there was nothing really between us, that our two races were just too different for it to go any further. I guess it was a crush after all but..."

"She was your first love." she said softly.

"Si, she was." he confirmed.

"Just like Juan was my first love." she felt him stiffen at his name and she raised her head once more. "Felipe..."

"He asked you to marry him again didn't he?" he interrupted her.

She gently smoothed his goatee with her fingertips. "Yes he did but I don't love him like that any more. What I felt for Juan was similar to what you felt for Kinona. Both were teenage love, first loves. Not like what I feel for you." she claimed his lips in a tender kiss and pressed herself against him.

He moaned softly and pulled her tight against him. "Dios Victoria...can we do...I mean."

She kissed him with growing desire. "We have the rest of our lives."

He groaned. "I don't think I can wait that long."

Her laughter was music to Felipe's ears as he reclaimed her lips in a demanding kiss.

"Yes, we do have the rest of our lives together."

No more words were spoken, as they discovered each other once more.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Eleven years later.

Victoria was trying to hold back her tears as Felipe placed his arm around her waist in support. "It will be okay Vic." he whispered to her.

She nodded. "I know but I can't help it. It's just that...I will miss him." her voice trembled.

He planted a soft kiss to her hair. "I will miss him too but grandfather wanted Alfonso to get a better education that either one of us can teach him here. And besides he's only going to the university in Mexico City it's not like he's going to Spain. We can visit him or he could come back here when he has holidays."

Victoria gazed up at her husband and let out her breath. "I know, I know. It's just hard to see him go..." she shook her head. "I still think he should stay another year."

Felipe wrapped his arms around her. "Vic, he is eighteen, father left at the same age."

She sighed as she leant into his comforting embrace. "I know Felipe. I guess it's just hard to let go, I have to remember that he is a young man now."

He caressed her face lovingly. "I understand, I really do. He is my brother and I still remember the days when he would demand stories about father, of how he listened intently sitting on the floor as I recall tales of him. But now, he doesn't. I too have to remember that he is a young man and not that eager little boy that listened to everything I say."

She smiled softly. "And now the two of you disagree on a number of things."

He chuckled. "So we do. Come, let's say our goodbyes."

As they reached the front of the hacienda they heard much laughter, and for a moment, Victoria and Felipe stood by the door, looking at the sight of their happy children with love and pride. Alfonso was a tall, handsome young man with his dark hair and blue eyes, which he had inherited from Diego, along with his love of science. He was already turning heads of the local senoritas and senoras alike.

Jacinta, the eldest of their three children, was a feisty ten year old, who took after her mother in looks and temperament; she had a fierce protection of her younger siblings. Alejandro was a shy eight year old, who was more like his father with his quiet nature and had a way with animals, both wild and tamed alike. Raul was a cheeky five year old, who with his angelic face and dimples, would be forgiven for any misdeed.

Felipe squeezed Victoria's hand and they walked outside to their children. "Alright children, Alfonso has to get going if he wants to arrive in San Paula to catch his ship to Mexico City." he said.

Alfonso gave his sister and brothers a big hug. "Make sure that you all behave yourself for mother and father, otherwise I will have to come back and throw you into the river." he threatened.

All three younger children giggled, they loved being tossed into the stream on hot summer days by their older brother. "We promise." they all said together.

Victoria and Felipe both felt hot tears welling in their eyes at the love between all four of them.

Alfonso crossed over to them. "Mother, I will miss you." he said, his lower lip trembled slightly, it was the first time he was going away on his own and he was somewhat nervous but excited at the same time.

Victoria pulled her eldest son into a tight embrace. "I will miss you too Alfonso... I love you." she held back her tears, not wanting to embarrass him with too many emotions.

"I love you too mother." he pulled back and turned to the man he thought of as a father.

"Take care of yourself Alfonso." Felipe pulled him into a warm embrace of his own.

"I will, Felipe and you will take care of mother won't you?" he said with a smile.

Felipe chuckled, he remembered the first time Alfonso had said that, it was when he married Victoria. Even then, the young boy had shown an understanding between the two of them. "Of course I will take care of her, you have my word on that." he gave the same reply he did at the time.

They both laughed together, understanding flowed between them.

"Felipe, I know we are brothers but I also see you as a father." Alfonso said seriously.

"Dios." Felipe was overwhelmed by his love for him. He pulled him back into a tight embrace. "Oh Alfonso, I too see you as a son as well as a brother." his voice shook with his emotions.

Victoria felt hot tears flow down her face at the love between her eldest son and her husband. The relationship was an unusual one, they were brothers by Diego's adoption of Felipe but he was also stepfather to Alfonso. Alfonso was half-brother to the three younger children but he was also their uncle at the same time. But it didn't matter what the intricate ties were, they all loved each other as one single family.

Jose brought the wagon around to the front of the hacienda, loaded with Alfonso's truck and it was time for the young man to leave.

Alfonso was about to jump up next to Jose, when he raced back and gave his mother one last fierce hug. "Goodbye mother. I will miss you."

Victoria held her son tight. "I will miss you too. Now go, before I change my mind." she pushed him in the direction of the wagon.

He chuckled. "Okay, I'm going." he crossed back to the wagon and leapt up into the seat next to Jose.

"Don't forget to write Alfonso." Felipe yelled out.

"I won't, I promise." he shouted back.

Felipe chuckled. "I seem to recall father promising grandfather that very thing." he said softly.

Victoria nodded, she was aware of the odd letter from Diego had sent to his father. "Well I hope he writes more than Diego did." she sighed sadly.

"He will be okay Vic." Felipe said softly.

She nodded. "I know." She pulled herself together and called out to their children. "Okay you three, it's time for some lessons."

"Ahh but mama, do we have to." Jacinta moaned, she had been hoping to ride her new pony.

"Si, you do. Now come along."

Both Victoria and Felipe had to hold back their amusement at the way their children dragged their feet back inside the hacienda.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Felipe came into their bedroom to find his lovely wife crying on their bed.<p>

"Oh Victoria." he sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed. He rocked her gently, soothing her with words of love. She clung tightly to him. "Vic, Alfonso will be okay"

She pulled back. "I know but it's not only just about Alfonso." she sighed.

He brushed her greying hair back from her face. "Then what is it."

"Felipe, I'm going to have another baby."

He stared at her. "Dios are you sure..."

She nodded. "Si, I'm sure. Oh Felipe, I'm forty-three years old. I shouldn't be having any more children, not after what happened..." She couldn't finish, her last two pregnancies had ended in miscarriages and their doctor advised no more children.

"I thought we were being careful and with you going through the change, the likelihood of you falling again was small."

She nodded. "We were but you know that nothing is foolproof, unless we stop making love..."

He pulled her back into his arms. "I don't want that Victoria. I cannot imagine not being able to make love to you."

She rested her head on his shoulders. "Neither can I, Oh Felipe, I don't know if I can handle losing this baby too."

Felipe planted loving kisses to her head. "It may not happen, Vic."

Victoria pulled back, tears flowed down her face. "But it could happen."

"That's true but whatever happens, I will be there for you. I love you Victoria de la Vega."

She caressed his face. "I love you too Felipe de la Vega" she kissed him lovingly. Then their passion, their desire for each other flared between them, as it always did, and he lowered her back onto their bed.

* * *

><p>Over the following months, Victoria took great care of herself, she wanted to ensure that she carried this child to full term. She loved children and wished she could have had more but she knew that regardless of what may happen with this pregnancy, it would have to be her last, she was too old to have more children. She knew of women who had children at her age and there had been complications not only with the birth but also with the possibility of her child being born with problems. There had to be some way that they could continue to make love, without her falling pregnant.<p>

However her care paid off. Seven months later, Victoria at age forty-four gave birth to a healthy girl, whom they named Rosa. Felipe, now thirty-eight, was over the moon of the birth of another daughter.

He too knew that this would have to be the last child for them. They both read whatever medical texts they could get their hands on, and discussed it with a number of doctors. Many couldn't agree on the best way, other than refraining from relations altogether. Which neither wanted to do.

But in the end they found something that worked for them and they continued to love each other, for a long time to come.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Thanks for everyone who has stayed with this "What if Diego had died..." alternate story. My next story will go back to the normal Diego/Zorro/Victoria plot


End file.
